Le Scorpion
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: En Espagne au 18è siècle, un bandit connu sous le nom du "Scorpion" sème la peur dans le coeur des nobles tandis que les habitants de la basse-ville le considèrent comme un héros. Adulé des femmes, respecté et craint des hommes, le Scorpion va vivre une aventure mêlée de complots, d'amour,de trahison et de mystère... (Je suis nulle en résumé)
1. Chapter 1

Hellow! Et voilà, après moult hésitations, voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction sur Saint Seiya, centrée sur les Chevaliers d'or et principalement su Milo. ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira 3

Chapitre 1

Espagne, début du 18è Siècle...

La carriole s'engouffra au petit trot dans la ruelle pavée, faisant s'écarter les mendiants sur son passage. Penché en avant, accroupi au sommet d'un toit, un homme esquissa un sourire et ses doigts effleurèrent la garde de sa rapière puis, il se ravisa: nul besoin de tuer, juste voler et faire naître la peur.

L'homme ajusta sa longue cape sombre et se laissa tomber, les bras en croix. Le vent joua avec ses boucles blondes tout le temps que dura sa courte chute puis, il atterrit souplement sur le toit de la calèche.

Le conducteur se retourna en un sursaut et s'écria :

- Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous fich…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme qui venait de s'inviter sur la calèche:

- Oh mais vous êtes..?!

L'homme aux cheveux blonds sourit:

-Hé ouais coco !

D'un mouvement vif, son pied cueillit le conducteur dans le menton, l'envoyant proprement valser au sol.

Sans un cri.

Lhomme s'empara des rênes et stimula les andalous de la voix, faisant claquer les rênes :

-Yah !

Les chevaux démarrèrent au triple galop en hennissant. Le bandit éclata de rire, grisé par la réussite.

Un pavé mal placé fit rebondir une roue arrière et des cris de surprise résonnèrent dans la calèche :

- Hé cocher!

La tenture qui séparait le conducteur de ses passagers s'entrouvrit rageusement sur un homme portant une perruque :

- Pourquoi allez-vous si vite tout à…

Mais la fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Le bandit blond fit un clin d'œil :

-Tout va bien Senor ! Ceci est un enlèvement de courtoisie !

-Comment osez-vous ! La Duchesa se trouve ici ! Elle vous fera arrêter puis exécuter si vous osez ne fut-ce que nous…

S'exclama l'homme à la perruque en cherchant fébrilement son pistolet qui se trouvait…

Dans la main de leur ravisseur ?! Mais il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger !

Ebahi, le garde du corps balbutia :

-Mais… Mais comment ?!

-Je vous conseille de rester bien sagement assis Senor… Profitez du paysage!

Sourit le bandit en le tenant en joue quelques instants avant de se tourner vers la route.

Blanc comme un linge (ou bien était-ce dû au fond de teint de cette époque ?), l'homme se rassit et tapota la main d'une femme à la lourde robe qui venait de défaillir en poussant un petit cri de souris.

Le bandit ricana et rajusta son masque noir sur ses yeux bleus : tout se passait pour le mieux !

Ils passèrent la porte de la ville et quelques minutes plus tard s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un olivier perdu au milieu de nulle part. Le bandit descendit de son perchoir et ouvrit la portière et fit descendre ses passagers, tendant galamment la main aux deux dames présentes. Seule la dame de compagnie osa accepter cette aide.

-Que voulez-vous bandit ?

Souffla l'homme en se plaçant courageusement devant les deux femmes. Le blond sourit :

-Ce que je veux ? Mais vos bourses mes bons Seigneurs.

La Duchesa s'écria en portant la main à sa bouche :

-Rho ! Mufle !

Le bandit éclata de rire sans cesser de tenir « le garde du corps le plus inutile de tout le Royaume d'Espagne » en joue :

-Je dois bien vivre Duchesa : les bourses je vous prie.

Termina-t-il en tendant l'autre main en souriant :

-Mais qui êtes vous pour vous permettre un tel acte ?!

S'énerva la Duchesse en abandonnant sa bourse à regret. Une lueur rouge éclaira les superbes yeux bleus de l'homme tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire malicieux :

-Peu de gens connaissent mon nom… Mais on me surnomme « Le Scorpion »… Peut-être que cela vous dit quelque chose Duchesa…

Siffla-t-il, s'amusant de la lumière de peur qui traversait les prunelles de ses proies. Les yeux de la Duchesse s'écarquillèrent et elle blêmit:

-Le… Scorpion : le bandit le plus dangereux de la région…

Une fois les bourses rangées, le Scorpion détacha un étalon et se jucha dessus d'un bond. Il fit se cabrer le cheval et effectua un semblant de salut avec son chapeau en riant :

-Ce fut un réel plaisir mes Seigneurs !

La Duchesse s'appuya au bras de son garde du corps, tétanisée, tandis que la dame de compagnie rougissait en s'éventant de la main.

D'une pression des talons, le démon blond fit démarrer le cheval au galop, laissant ses victimes derrière lui.

Milo Antarès, plus connu sous le nom du « Scorpion », sourit : mission réussie !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Milo poussa la porte de la taverne. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et le silence se fit quelques secondes. Le Scorpion sourit et s'avança vers le fond de la salle : les hommes s'écartèrent respectueusement sur son passage tandis que les femmes gloussaient en agitant leurs éventails.

En lançant une pièce d'or au tavernier, Milo demanda :

-Une pinte

La pièce disparut rapidement de sa vue et le tavernier hocha la tête :

-Si Senor, une pinte.

Une serveuse s'approcha de sa consoeur et feula :

-Il s'assied de mon côté de la salle ! Il est pour moi !

-Tu rêves ! (répliqua la seconde) Il m'a sourit en passant à côté de moi : c'est à moi qu'il revient l'honneur de le servir !

Milo s'assit en face d'un homme dissimulé dans l'ombre et croisa les pieds sur la table en soufflant :

-Ha ! Si c'est pas la belle vie ça ! N'est-ce pas Camus ?

L'homme avait de longs cheveux bruns-roux presque rouges attachés en une sorte de demi-queue extrêmement distinguée, laissant échapper deux mèches devant ses oreilles, et un visage fin très pâle, parsemé de taches de rousseur. Droit, anachronisme de raffinement parmi les poivrots de la taverne, Camus répondit calmement, le regard neutre et les sourcils froncés :

-Tu attires fort l'attention « Scorpion » Es-tu sûr qu'on ne risque pas de se faire dénoncer ?

Milo chassa la réplique d'un geste impatient de la main :

-Les hommes savent qu'il ne faut pas me chercher et m'évitent : ils craignent mon épée et mon courroux, et les femmes m'adorent : elles sont fascinées par ma prestance mystérieuse et envoutante (il sourit, faisant briller ses yeux pâles) Je ne risque rien et toi encore moins !

Camus haussa un sourcil et Milo sut que son ami était amusé malgré son visage neutre :

-Heureusement que le narcissisme ne fait pas partie de tes défauts…

Le Scorpion haussa les épaules :

-Je ne dis que la vérité : admire plutôt.

La deuxième serveuse s'avança vers eux, une pinte à la main. Elle la posa sur la table et se pencha en avant plus que nécessaire, dévoilant son décolleté plongeant et faisant au passage un clin d'œil malicieux à Milo qui esquissait son sourire le plus charmeur.

Comme elle se redressait, sa consoeur se jeta sur elle, toutes griffes dehors :

-PUTANA ! J'avais dit que c'était MOI qui devait le servir !

Tandis que les deux femmes s'envoyaient des coups de poings et des injures en tout genre, Milo se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Camus lui, assistait au « spectacle » avec dédain. Le Scorpion se pencha vers son ami et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Maintenant je vais me sentir obligé de récompenser la gagnante !

-He bien elle risque d'être amochée.

Camus détourna le regard et se leva :

-On s'en va Milo.

-Déjà ! Mais on commençait seulement à s'amuser !

S'effara Milo en désignant les deux combattantes d'une main tandis que de l'autre il s'emparait de sa pinte :

-Je ne tiens pas à voir la garde rappliquer pour une stupide dispute de bonnes femmes nymphomanes! J'ai une réputation à tenir moi.

Gronda Camus d'un ton sans appel. Il enfila sa cape et s'avança dans la taverne, les gens s'écartant sur son passage, impressionnés par son attitude noble et glaciale…

Milo souffla et fit la moue avant d'avaler sa pinte à toute vitesse, râlant de ne pouvoir en profiter : mais il savait très bien que son ami ne l'attendrait pas et ils avaient à parler. Il hésita à jeter une pièce aux combattantes mais se ravisa. En se levant, il s'approcha d'une femme brune qui détourna le regard, faussement gênée.

Milo lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps bella…

La fille rougit légèrement et, lorsque Milo eut quitté la pièce, elle se rendit compte qu'une superbe rose rouge était déposée sur ses genoux. Elle la porta à son visage et inspira profondément :

-Et je t'attendrai Scorpion…

Milo ferma la porte de la taverne et s'avança à la suite de Camus dans la rue, éclairée seulement par une pleine lune de juillet …

L'homme blond eut vite fait de rattraper son meilleur ami et ils marchèrent silencieusement côte à côte. Enfin, Camus rompit le silence qui s'était installé et Milo se félicita de s'être mordu la langue tout ce temps :

-Ta mission c'est bien passée ?

-Au poil : trois bourses dont celle de la Duchesa Maria Capella !

Fanfaronna le Scorpion en souriant et en bombant le torse, fier comme un paon. Camus leva les yeux au ciel :

-Tant mieux…

Milo pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Quelque chose ne va pas Camus

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Milo connaissait Camus par cœur et l'inverse était vrai aussi.

C'est pour ça que Camus n'essaya pas de mentir : Milo l'aurait deviné. Alors il avoua :

-Je pense que tu devrais te faire plus discret pendant un moment : on commence à parler de toi, même dans la haute ville. Et on ne te voit pas vraiment bien si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Le Senor Aphrodite Pisces met ses hommes à tes trousses et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Milo fit la moue : c'était donc ça qui tracassait son ami... Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Le Scorpion prit son meilleur ami par l'épaule et sourit :

-J'ai volé de quoi tenir au moins une semaine ! Je peux m'abstenir ce temps là si tu veux.

Camus se dégagea :

-Je ne dis pas ça pour moi mais pour ta sécurité, je te le demande.

Milo sourit et ajusta son chapeau : Camus n'avait jamais aimé les effusions de sentiments. Le relationnel n'avait jamais été son fort !

-Et sinon, rien de neuf dans la haute ville ?

Camus secoua la tête, faisant voler une mèche de cheveux :

-Pas grand-chose : c'est pour ça que j'ai eu le temps de passer te voir ce soir.

Milo hocha la tête :

-Et la nouvelle domestique dont tu m'as parlé la semaine dernière ?

Une légère rougeur enflamma les joues pâles de Camus qui dissimula son trouble en ajustant le pli de son long manteau vert : personne n'aurait pu remarquer ce changement d'attitude si ce n'est Milo :

-Je.. hum ! Ah Léna ? Elle fait bien son travail.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Milo tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient :

-Tu lui as parlé ?

-Je n'ai pas à parler avec les domestiques de ma maison enfin Milo!

Répondit Camus en fronçant les sourcils, peu désireux d'aborder le sujet.

Milo n'insista pas : d'autant qu'il se souvienne, Camus n'avait jamais été à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de ses sentiments. Il s'en était bien rendu compte le jour de leur rencontre, 10 ans plus tôt… Et le souvenir qu'il gardait de cette rencontre était le regard de glace de son sauveur. Regard qui se voulait froid mais qui était en fait empreint d'une grande tristesse…


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le chapitre 3 ;) c'est un flash back sur la rencontre de Milo et Camus ^^

pyrrha0811: j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^

Tous les personnages (excepté Ariane et Léna)appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

* * *

Chapitre 3

Dix ans auparavant…

Camus Deverseau se promenait dans la ville, seul : il avait 10 ans et pouvait enfin sortir sans être accompagné par ses gardes du corps !

Le jeune garçon était arrivé en Espagne 1 an plus tôt lorsque son père l'avait emmené avec lui pour s'installer à Ronda, en Andalousie. (Aristocrate Français, Albert Deverseau était venu en Espagne pour agrandir sa renommée.)

Camus marchait et arriva sur une place bondée : c'était un jour de marché. Alors qu'il regardait distraitement les différents étals, il fut soudain bousculé par une furie blonde qui trébucha puis se reprit et continua sa course effrénée sans même s'excuser. Un peu irrité, Camus lissa sa tunique :

-Aucun respect ces paysans! Ils ne manquent pas d'air !

Songea-t-il. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir finir sa promenade en paix, il dût bien vite se pousser à nouveau du chemin lorsque trois gardes déboulèrent à toute allure, brandissant leurs lances en criant :

-Stop ! Arrête immédiatement sale voleur !

Interloqué, Camus les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que l'enfant blond ne tourne dans une ruelle pour… Se jeter droit dans les bras d'un quatrième garde !

-Ha ! On te tient enfin sale garnement ! On devrait te trancher la main pour ce que tu oses faire!

S'exclama le garde tandis que le petit garçon se démenait comme un diable pour se défaire de la poigne du soldat, distribuant coups de pieds et coups de poings :

-Lâchez-moi !

Criait-il dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, pauvre petit orphelin qu'il était. Mais voyant que personne ne réagissait, il se mit à hurler :

-Noon ! Ne touchez pas à ma tunique ! Au viooool !

Camus eut du mal à se retenir de sourire devant la mine déconfite du garde face à la manière radicale qu'avait trouvé le jeune voleur de se débarrasser de sa triste destinée. Autour d'eux, les gens commençaient à regarder les cinq personnages avec les sourcils froncés :

-Quelle honte !

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

-Et ça se dit protecteur de la ville !

-Rhoo !

Et la furie blonde continuait de crier :

-A moooii *humpf*

La voix du garçon fut étouffée par la main gantée du garde qui siffla :

-Silence vaurien ! Ta main je vais la prendre ici même !

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent et il secoua la tête. Le garde ricana et sortit une fine dague tandis qu'il étendait de force le bras droit du voleur.

Camus intervint alors :

-Cessez cela !

Les gardes se tournèrent vers lui et le garçon blond lui jeta un regard effrayé et rageur. Le garde demanda :

-Retourne chez toi petit : ça ne te regarde pas.

Puis, reconnaissant les armoiries de la famille Deverseau sur la tunique de Camus, le garde pâlit et baissa la tête :

-Oh ! Pardonnez-moi Senor Deverseau : je ne vous avais pas reconnu !

Le jeune voleur fronça un sourcil et un *hum ?!* interrogatif sortit de derrière le gant du garde. Camus demanda alors :

-Qu'a-t-il fait de si grave pour qu'il mérite un tel châtiment ?

-Il a volé deux pommes Senor !

Camus haussa un sourcil :

-C'est une blague j'espère.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas Senor ?...

Souffla le garde, dépité :

-Vous voulez couper la main d'un malheureux qui a juste volé Deux pommes ?

Le garde baissa les yeux :

-He bien… Je ne…

-Menez moi au marchand : je vais les payer ces pommes.

-Oh mais Senor Deverseau !

-C'est un ordre ! Et quand cela sera fait vous relâcherez ce malheureux !

Siffla Camus d'une voix sans appel. Le garçon blond s'en fut, soufflant un « merci » avant de disparaître. Camus sortit deux pièces de sa poche (pas besoin de sortir sa bourse et de risquer de se la faire piquer !) et s'en retourna chez lui, plutôt satisfait de sa bonne action.

Mais alors qu'il n'avait traversé que quelques rues, il entendit une voix l'appeler:

-Hé ! Attends !

Camus se retourna à peine : c'était le garçon blond qu'il venait de sauver. Plutôt grand, sale, la tunique déchirée dévoilant une épaule brunie par le soleil, les pieds nus et les cheveux en batailles, il lui manquait une dent de devant : un vrai paysan ! Le jeune français jeta un regard dédaigneux au garçon puis se remit en marche :

-Hé !

Le garçon lui agrippa la manche et Camus se dégagea vivement: c'est qu'il allait tacher sa belle tunique cet énergumène !

-Ne me touche pas avec tes sales pattes le gueux !

Le garçon recula d'un pas et esquissa un sourire :

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Avait répliqué Camus, agacé par cet envahissant personnage : il lui sauvait la main et voilà qu'il se retrouvait affublé d'un véritable pot-de-colle !

Le garçon blond leva la main :

-Que je t'emprunte ta bourse.

Camus écarquilla les yeux et porta la main à sa poche.

Vide.

Le jeune français leva les yeux sur la paume du garçon où se trouvait sa bourse. SA bourse était entre les mains de ce vaurien de pacotille ! Camus tendit la main :

-Si, ça me dérange profondément et saches que ta présence m'irrite énormément !

Le garçon blond fronça les sourcils en souriant, jonglant avec la bourse :

-Oh… He bien alors je m'en vais. Encore merci pour…

-Hé !

Le voleur se retourna :

-Hum ?

Lança-t-il, narquois :

-Ma bourse : j'aimerais beaucoup la récupérer.

Camus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue : lui, d'ordinaire si calme, avait énormément de mal à contenir son énervement face à se vaurien !

Le blondinet se gratta le sommet du crâne en souriant :

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

-J'avais un peu de temps à perdre. Ma bourse.

Le garçon tendit l'objet tant convoité et Camus récupéra son bien avant de le glisser dans sa poche. Il se détourna :

-Bon hé bien ad…

-Dis…

Camus soupira sans pour autant s'arrêter :

-Quoi ?!

-Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ?

Le français s'arrêta et se retourna lentement : le blond était quelques pas derrière lui et le regardait avec…

Pitié ?!

Un simple paysan avait pitié de lui ?! Camus Deverseau !

Pourtant, il fut touché par le regard d'un bleu si pur du petit garçon qui lui faisait face. La voix rauque, Camus murmura :

-Je… Je n'ai pas l'air triste voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Le garçon le fixa intensément pendant de longues secondes et Camus fut incapable de se soustraire à ce regard bleu perçant :

-Si tu n'es pas triste… Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

Camus sentit son cœur se serrer :

-Je… Je vais très bien ! Je ne suis ni malheureux ni…

-Toi aussi ta maman est partie ?

Demanda innocemment le garçon, lui coupant la parole. Camus se tut, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte :

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Souffla-t-il. Le garçon pencha la tête et sourit :

-Je faisais cette tête là quand elle m'a laissé. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime : surtout sa maman.

Camus cessa de respirer et sa main se serra sur le pendentif que lui avait légué sa mère, Sophie Deverseau… Morte de maladie en France, peu avant leur départ pour l'Espagne.

-Je sais que pour aller mieux, il faut s'entourer de gens de confiance, des amis. Tu ne dois pas en avoir des masses dans ta grande maison vide.

Camus était estomaqué : comment ce garçon pouvait-il le toucher autant ? Lui, dont le cœur s'était endurci au point de ne plus rien montrer de ses émotions !

Le garçon tendit la main en souriant :

-Je m'appelle Milo. Et toi ?

Camus hésita un instant devant la paume sale de… Milo. Puis ses yeux furent happés par ceux du garçon qui allait devenir son meilleur ami. Alors, Camus sut qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce garçon. Il tendit la main et la posa sur celle de Milo.

Ils se serrèrent amicalement la main et le jeune français, pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, esquissa un semblant de sourire :

-Camus.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ;) Je suis touchée et très contente de voir vos reviews! :') Je vous aime!

pyrrha0811: rien à faire, Milo reste trop choupi! :') même en petit voleur "averti" ;D

Naheiah: contente que ça te plaise :3 J'espère que ça va continuer ainsi!

Tout ce beau monde appartient à Masami Kurumada ;) (sauf Ariane!)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Milo se réveilla aux côtés de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns de la veille : Andrea… Non ! Camilla ! Ou bien était-ce Maria ? Bref : il se réveilla et s'étira discrètement. Il se leva et s'habilla silencieusement et comme toujours, son regard se posa sur le tatouage sur son épaule droite : un scorpion.

Milo enfila ses bottes puis se pencha sur la jeune femme et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Dors bien bella…

La fille sourit dans son sommeil puis, Milo s'en fut, silencieux comme une ombre, posant son chapeau sur sa tête. Le Scorpion inspira profondément une goulée d'air frais puis souffla en souriant, ravi de la façon dont s'était déroulée la mission de la veille :

-Ah … Le succès est une si belle chose !

Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, descendant les quelques petites marches du perron avant de s'avancer dans la rue pavée.

Instinctivement, Milo porta la main à sa poche, là où se trouvaient les trois bourses volées.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le bandit se mit à siffloter joyeusement.

Comme il marchait, les mains dans les poches et les yeux perdus dans la contemplation d'une superbe jeune femme aux épais cheveux sombres, il fut légèrement bousculé par un jeune garçon dont la casquette était enfoncée jusqu'à son front baissé. Comme premier réflexe, Milo se tourna rageusement vers lui, prêt à remettre ce garnement à la place qui était la sienne mais il se ravisa et se contenta de grogner un simple :

-Regarde un peu où tu marches !

Puis il n'y prêta plus attention, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, ravi de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Le jeune garçon marcha calmement jusqu'à une ruelle et s'y précipita en pouffant :

-Pff ! Quel imbécile: il ne s'est rendu compte de rien !

S'esclaffa-t-il en entrouvrant son manteau pour sortir la bourse qu'il venait de…

Le vaurien étouffa un juron : non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à voler la bourse de cet homme mais en plus il avait réussi à se faire piquer la sienne !

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil sur la rue et pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils : l'homme avait disparu ! Volatilisé !

Comme le vaurien laissait échapper un « Hein ?! » interrogatif, une main ferme lui agrippa le poignet et lui tordit le bras dans le dos, lui faisant pousser un cri plus de surprise que de douleur.

Milo se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille du voleur :

-L'attrapeur attrapé bonhomme. Tu as vraiment cru que je ne me rendrais compte de rien ? Tu t'en es pris à la mauvaise personne !

Le garçon grogna et se démena pour se dégager mais la poigne de Milo se resserra : il était trop fort pour lui !

-Je ne vais pas te tuer parce que je sais ce que c'est d'avoir faim et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour se nourrir si ce n'est de voler. Mais cherche à ne plus chercher le Scorpion petit !

Termina Milo en desserrant un peu sa poigne. Soudain, le voleur se retourna vivement et essaya de frapper le blond au visage. Son poing fut stoppé net par la deuxième main du Scorpion dont l'expression venait de perdre toute trace de bonté.

Une lueur rouge éclaira ses yeux et il feula :

-Tu viens d'essayer de me frapper ? Moi ?

Milo n'avait pas beaucoup de défauts : il était grand, beau, rusé, humble… Sa seule imperfection, la seconde étant sa difficulté à rester concentré sur un sujet qui ne l'intéressait pas, était qu'il se mettait rapidement en colère.

Très rapidement !

Alors lorsque ce vulgaire moins que rien ose ne fut-ce que tenter d'abimer son visage, sa fierté ! Il vit rouge en moins d'une demi-seconde.

De rage, Milo poussa le garçon contre un mur et le chapeau qui couvrait la tête du voleur tomba, dévoilant une longue tresse blonde.

Le Scorpion écarquilla les yeux, toute colère disparue:

-Mais… Tu es une fille ?!

S'écria-t-il, ébahi.

-Zut ! Ma cote de popularité auprès des femmes risque de redescendre dangereusement !

Songea-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La jeune femme essuya le mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche et leva les yeux vers lui, narquoise :

-Et alors ? Tu as peur pour ta réputation ? Le Grand Scorpion, détroussé par une femme ?!

Milo aurait dû se sentir insulté, sa main aurait dû la démanger, il aurait dû gifler cette insolente donzelle. Mais pas celle-là…

Comme elle se redressait, le blond souffla, les sourcils froncés dans une mimique interrogative :

-Attends une minute…

La femme se retourna, sourcils froncés et Milo n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui lui faisait face :

-Ariane ?!

La jeune femme se figea et plongea son regard dans celui de Milo. Son visage perdit petit à petit toute trace d'animosité et elle murmura :

-Ces yeux…

Elle esquissa un sourire ému et écarquilla les yeux :

-Milo ?

Le Scorpion sourit à s'en faire mal aux joues et se jeta sur la jeune femme pour la serrer dans ses bras en riant :

-Ariane ! Ca fait si longtemps !

Ariane se mit à rire à son tour, refermant ses bras sur son ami :

-Oh Milo ! Tu as tellement grandi !

Le Scorpion sourit et lui tapota le sommet du crâne :

-Dans le genre grand, tu n'es pas mal non plus tu sais !

Ariane rit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? En 11 ans on prend des centimètres !

-11 ans ! Ouaw ! Tu es sûre ?!

Hésita Milo, la main perdue dans ses épaisses boucles blondes :

-Ha ha ! Oui ça fait un… bail…

Termina Ariane dans un murmure. Le silence se fit soudain, lourd de remords et de non-dits.

Après quelques longues secondes, Milo esquissa un sourire enjôleur :

-Ca me revient maintenant : on avait 9 ans quand tu es partie… Et quand j'ai échangé mon premier baiser avec une charmante demoiselle…

Ariane rougit violement et frappa l'épaule de Milo :

-Charmeur va !

Le Scorpion éclata de rire et prit son amie par l'épaule.

Le souvenir de leur séparation, pourtant bien loin derrière eux, restait une blessure encore vive dans le cœur de Milo…

C'était une vieille cicatrice qui venait de se rouvrir…

* * *

Et voici l'entrée en scène d'Ariane! :D Les quelques chapitres qui suivront seront sans doute des flash-backs sur Milo, Ariane et... Un nouveau personnage de maître Kurumada! ;D

Laissez des reviews ^^

Gros bisouus! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Et zou! Vite fait, le chapitre 5 ;) Et l'entrée en scène d'un nouveau personnage ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ;)

Naheiah: contente que ça te plaise ^/^

Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada excepté Ariane (à moi ;)).

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 5

-Milo ?! Tu es là ?!

Le jeune garçon blond se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents :

-Ici Ariane !

La petite fille en habits de garçons jeta un coup d'œil sur le toit et sourit :

-Ah ! Te voilà enfin !

Elle enjamba une tuile et trottina vers son meilleur ami :

-J'ai une grande nouvelle !

Milo l'invita à s'assoir à ses côtés et lui tendit une pomme :

-Tout juste cueillie pour toi.

-Oh et bien merci !

Sourit Ariane en saisissant la pomme puis en se laissant tomber à côté de Milo en soupirant d'aise. Ils avaient 9 ans et demi et la vie n'était pas rose tout les jours. Pourtant ils s'accrochaient et continuaient de se soutenir l'un l'autre, volant pour survivre et aussi pour la communauté de voleurs dont ils faisaient partie.

Sous leurs pieds, la ville s'étirait dans toute sa splendeur et devant eux, le soleil se couchait, teintant le ciel de superbes lueurs orangées, rouges et roses.

-Magnifique…

Chuchota Ariane.

Milo se frotta le nez en lui jetant un coup d'œil malicieux:

-Comme toi.

Ariane rougit et croqua dans la pomme pour cacher son trouble.

Milo baissa les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre et rit doucement :

-Bah quoi c'est vrai non ?

-Charmeur !

Milo ricana :

-Oui je sais !

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis il porta le poing à sa bouche et toussota :

-Hum… Alors ! Cette grande nouvelle Ari' ?

La petite fille se redressa :

-Tu vas être fier de moi : j'ai trouvé un travail !

Le garçon pressa affectueusement l'épaule de sa comparse :

-Un travail ? Mais c'est super Ariane ! Et c'est quoi au juste ? Tu vas aller vendre des fruits à l'échoppe de madre Rosalita ?

-Mieux que ça : je vais être femme de chambre dans une grande maison ! Je commence ce soir !

La pomme que Milo tenait en main s'écrasa sur le sol en contrebas et explosa sous le choc.

La voix rauque, le petit garçon murmura :

-Ce… Ce soir?..

-Oui : on m'attend dès ce soir à la demeure des Pisces !

S'exclama Ariane, euphorique, inconsciente du trouble qui agitait l'esprit de son meilleur ami. Milo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

-C'est… (il se forgea un sourire en vitesse) c'est super Ariane !

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air tout drôle d'un coup.

S'inquiéta la petite fille blonde en jetant un regard interrogatif à son ami. Milo se secoua mentalement et se leva vivement :

-Oh si ! Tout va pour le mieux ! Ha ha ! Je suis si… content pour toi.

Finit-il en un soupir. Ariane se leva à son tour :

-Milo : je te connais et je sais que quand tu fais cette tête là tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

Finit-elle en souriant. Milo sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et il souffla, la tête basse :

-Je… Je ne veux pas te perdre Ariane…

La petite fille esquissa un triste sourire :

-Milo… C'est une opportunité qui ne se représentera peut-être jamais : je ne peux pas me permettre de rester ici et de vivre à jamais dans les rues.

Ariane se redressa et inspira, les yeux fermés :

-Je veux vivre autre chose qu'une vie de mendiante. Et j'ai enfin la chance de prouver au monde que je vaux mieux que ça !

Elle se tourna vers son ami :

-Tu comprends ?

Milo ne dit rien : ainsi positionnée, Ariane semblait auréolée de la lumière du soleil couchant et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

Ne sachant que dire de plus pour égoïstement retenir son amie, il s'avança vers elle et…

La serra contre lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ariane hésita puis referma ses bras autour de Milo :

-Je comprends… Mais je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans toi Ariane.

Il releva le menton de son amie et sourit :

-Parce que ma vie se résume en un mot : toi.

Des larmes d'émotion dans les yeux, Ariane murmura :

-Milo…

-Et vivre sans toi ce n'est pas une vie Ariane.

Le garçon se pencha en avant et chuchota à l'oreille de sa «plus qu'amie» de toujours :

-Parce que je t'aime.

Il avança son visage vers elle et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, d'abord timidement puis plus franchement.

Ariane hésita puis ferma les yeux, serrant Milo contre elle : c'était donc ça… C'était ça qui rendait son ami si malheureux…

Mais elle devait saisir l'opportunité de ce travail ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer de mourir de faim… Mais son cœur lui disait que…

Qu'elle devait…

Ariane recula et baissa la tête. Milo rougit légèrement et chuchota :

-Désolé si je t'ai offensé… Mais…

-Je dois y aller Milo.

Les épaules du garçon retombèrent soudain, amèrement déçues… Désorienté, Milo balbutia :

-Tu… Je… Nous… Et moi alors ?

Termina-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Ariane essaya de sourire mais ses lèvres restèrent tristement figées en un rictus qui se voulait encourageant :

-Tu es un grand garçon Milo : tu te débrouilles mille fois mieux que moi. J'ai foi en ton potentiel.

Elle passa une main hésitante sur la joue de son ami :

-Ne me déçois pas…

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de Milo puis recula lentement :

-Ariane je…

Tenta une dernière fois le garçon blond en tendant la main vers elle :

-S'il te plaît Milo… Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. (elle sourit) On se reverra, c'est une certitude.

Elle se détourna, hésita puis lança à Milo :

-Embrasse les autres pour moi d'accord ?

-Ariane !

-A bientôt Milo.

Elle sourit.

Pour la dernière fois.

Et en moins d'une seconde, Milo se retrouva seul sur le toit.

Seul avec sa frustration.

Le garçon blond se laissa tomber sur les tuiles : les yeux embués mais son orgueil l'empêchait de pleurer sa peine, son amour déçu et sa rage.

Il avait pensé qu'en avouant à Ariane ce qu'il ressentait, elle serait restée avec lui mais…

Elle avait d'abord pensé avec sa tête, laissant son cœur se refermer.

Milo s'ébroua et s'essuya rageusement les yeux du revers du bras :

-C'est bien qu'elle ait trouvé du travail ! C'est une bonne chose ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste et de ne penser qu'à moi ! Elle va être heureuse, se trouver un mari riche, vivre dans une grande maison, avoir des enfants et moi… Je la protégerais pour toujours… C'est juré !

Se sermonna le jeune garçon en se levant. Il regarda un instant la ville en contrebas puis se détourna : la réunion allait bientôt commencer et Angelo serait furieux s'il arrivait en retard.

-Adieu Ariane.

Souffla Milo. Seul le vent lui répondit, d'une caresse sur le visage.

Il descendit du toit, décidé à oublier cet épisode.

Arriver au repaire ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Le regard dans le vide, il fit un signe distrait de la main à la sentinelle et descendit lentement dans la cave qui leur servait de cachette. Là étaient réunis une bonne dizaine d'orphelins maigres et craintifs, volant pour survivre, partageant leurs biens avec la communauté.

Assis sur son trône de fortune, un grand garçon à la courte tignasse bleue foncée presque noire récoltait les maigres butins de la journée :

-C'est tout ce que j'ai.

Balbutia une petite fille en déposant une poignée de pièces de bronze aux pieds de leur chef, Angelo. Le garçon se pencha en avant et jeta un regard dédaigneux à la fillette :

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-N…non mais je n'ai pas…

-Hors de ma vue sale chialeuse !

S'écria rageusement Angelo en donnant une gifle magistrale à la petite fille, l'envoyant valser sur le sol :

-Puisque t'es même pas capable de voler quoi que ce soit de consistant, tu n'auras pas droit à ta part !

Une lueur sadique éclaira le regard sombre d'Angelo et il siffla, caressant la lame de son poignard du bout du doigt :

-Je ferais mieux de te couper la main : comme ça tu pourras au moins faire la manche !

Comme la gamine reculait à quatre pattes en tremblotant, Milo s'avança :

-Pas besoin : j'ai largement de quoi payer sa part et la mienne.

Et il jeta une bourse aux pieds d'Angelo. Le sachet de cuir s'ouvrit et un contenu doré se déversa sur l'estrade. Des murmures ébahis s'élevèrent :

- C'est de l'or !

-Ouaw !

Milo sourit. Angelo porta une pièce à ses yeux et murmura, comme pour lui-même:

-Ben mon gars…

Il resta un instant immobile puis la pièce disparut et le garçon adressa un sourire mauvais à Milo :

-Toi au moins tu es efficace Milo !

Le garçon blond accepta le compliment sans broncher et releva la fillette qui s'accrocha à son cou en sanglotant :

-Oh merci Milo merci !

Le blond sourit et souleva la fillette dans ses bras. Angelo souffla alors :

-Et personne n'a des nouvelles d'Ariane ? Il ne manque plus qu'elle !

Milo fit un pas en avant, espérant de tout cœur que son trouble ne se verrait pas :

-Elle est partie : elle a trouvé un travail et ne reviendra plus.

Angelo resta silencieux un court instant, semblant hésiter entre s'énerver et rire. Il choisit la deuxième option et éclata d'un rire effrayant :

-Haha ! Et bien tant pis ! Une bouche de moins à nourrir !

Milo grinça des dents et déposa la petite fille brune au sol. Il s'accroupit et essuya les yeux rougis de l'enfant avec un bout de sa propre tunique. C'est alors qu'Angelo cracha avec mépris :

-Et après tout, nous voilà débarrassés de cette sale petite peste orgueilleuse !

Le doigt de Milo s'immobilisa et sa main se mit à trembler. Les dents serrées, il se redressa et se tourna lentement vers le grand garçon :

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Sa voix s'était faite aussi tranchante que la lame d'un couteau et Angelo sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il fronça les sourcils et répliqua d'une voix grinçante :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

-Répète… Immédiatement… Ce que tu viens… De dire !

Gronda Milo, les poings serrés et la rage aux yeux.

Angelo semblait perturbé par ce changement de comportement puis il lut dans les yeux de Milo la réponse qu'il cherchait. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais :

-Oh… Est-ce que le petit Milo serait amoureux ? He bien je le redis puisque tu sembles être un peu dur d'oreille : Nous voilà débarrassés de cette sale peste orgueilleuse !

Milo aurait dû essayer de se contrôler. Il aurait dû se détourner.

Il aurait dû.

Au lieu de ça, il se redressa vivement et son poing frappa la joue d'Angelo de plein fouet. Et comme la tête du garçon était projetée sur le côté sous la violence du coup, les enfants poussèrent des cris effarés. Milo siffla :

-Ne redis… Plus jamais ça !

Angelo resta interdit quelques secondes puis se redressa et sourit sans sympathie :

-Tu m'as frappé ?

Il se craqua les poings et se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant Milo dans une attitude menaçante :

-Tu m'as frappé ? Moi ? Ton chef ?

Milo ne recula pas, au contraire il serra les poings, la rage au ventre :

-Et je suis prêt à recommencer : je n'ai plus qu'assez de toi et de ta manière de traiter les plus jeunes !

Angelo se craqua la nuque et feula :

-Alors prends ça gamin !

Et il frappa Milo au visage, violemment. Le garçon blond retint un cri et cracha le sang qui venait d'envahir sa bouche. Une dent de devant s'écrasa sur le sol : tant pis, elle bougeait de toute façon !

Milo se frotta la bouche, les sourcils froncés : Angelo ne se battait jamais pour rien. Quand il se battait, c'était pour tuer... Il devait donc gagner ou mourir.

* * *

Et voilàà! Désolée pour les fans de DM, je n'ai rien de personnel contre lui (il m'est même plutôt sympathique Xp) mais il fallait que je le fasse pour le bon déroulement de ma fiction ^^"( Il me fallait un méchant d'enfance.) Pardonne moi Angelo! X(

Il y a une raison pour que Milo soit déjà un fameux charmeur ;D vous verrez tout ça plus tard

Enfin bref, malgré ça, j'espère que ça vous plait ^^ (fans de DM et autres XD)

Je vous aime!


	6. Chapter 6

Ouf! La semaine a vraiment était chargée et je viens juste de trouver le temps de poster vite vite le chapitre 6 ^^' Pour me faire pardonner, il est un peu plus long que les autres ;) J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop XP Je vous aime!

Qwan'Hei: Ahah! J'ai affaire à une connaisseuse! J'ai été agréablement surprise en lisant ta gentille review :D En effet je me suis inspirée de ce passage de ce magnifique livre de ce cher Pierre Bottero :/D (ah... Quel chef d'oeuvre! Pourquoi est-il mort?! DX) *hum* d'ailleurs ce chapitre devrait te rappeler de bons (je l'espère ;)) souvenirs ^^ Je compte sur toi ;)

Naheiha: Haha! XD Ta review m'a bien fait rire et m'a fait chaud au coeur :') Je t'adore aussi 3 Alors voilà, je poste enfin le chapitre 6 ;) En espérant qu'il te plaira aussi :3 Je compte sur toi aussi hein! ;)

Comme d'habitude, tout le monde appartient à Masami Kurumada (excepté Ariane et Léna (qui est un Oc de ma meilleure amie en fait :) J'ai sa permission, ne vous en faites pas ;)) )

Gros bisous!

* * *

Chapitre 6

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, évaluant les forces de l'autre. Une fois encore, Milo maudit sa tendance à vouloir frapper avant de parler ! Toujours à vouloir aller trop vite ! Angelo était plus grand, plus expérimenté et surtout plus fort que lui !

Le grand garçon le railla :

-Je croyais que tu valais beaucoup mieux que ça mon pauvre Milo !

-Tais-toi !

Gronda le blond en grimaçant de rage. Mais Angelo prenait un malin plaisir à le faire enrager :

-Tu n'es pas le premier à qui cette diablesse ait fait des avances! Elle ne perd pas son temps la peste !

Milo sentit une boule de haine se former dans son ventre pour remonter dans sa gorge et il se jeta sur Angelo, toutes griffes dehors :

-La ferme !

Le grand garçon esquiva le coup et donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de Milo, lui coupant le souffle. Le garçon blond tomba à genoux, les bras pressés sur son ventre, haletant à la recherche d'air. D'une main tout sauf délicate, Angelo empoigna Milo par les cheveux et lui redressa la tête de force, un horrible sourire sur les lèvres :

-C'est toujours la même chose avec toi Milo : tu t'énerves pour un rien. Ha ha ! Tu es d'un prévisible !

Il posa son pied sur le torse de Milo et le repoussa avec force. Le garçon s'écroula sur le sol de la cave en grimaçant : il avait toujours été trop impulsif ! Et voilà que maintenant ce stupide trait de caractère allait lui couter la vie… C'était trop bête !

-Reprends-toi Milo ! (songea-t-il à toute vitesse) Réfléchis !

L'adolescent s'avança vers lui en ricanant :

-C'est trop facile !

Il se redressait lorsqu'Angelo lui shoota dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux sous le choc :

-Comme tu as toujours été haut-placé dans mon estime, je t'offre, dans ma grande majesté, une seconde chance. Alors ? Tu en penses qu…

Le crachat du blond atterrit sur sa joue mate et Milo, malgré sa position plus que délicate, ricana :

-T'as cru toi ?

L'œil d'Angelo fut secoué d'un tic nerveux :

-Ah c'est comme ça ?!

Il agrippa Milo par le col, le releva brusquement et le plaqua contre le mur tellement fort que sa tête heurta les pierres, le faisant presque s'évanouir sous le choc. Angelo sortit son poignard et caressa distraitement la joue de Milo avec la lame, laissant une ligne de feu sur son visage :

-Puisque tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, je vais te tuer sur le champ.

Les lèvres d'Angelo s'étirèrent en un sale sourire pervers : deux fois il avait déjà tué.

La première fois, lors d'un combat contre un rival, et l'autre fois pour se dégager une voie de repli après un vol qui avait mal tourné.

La première fois, il s'était réfugié sur les toits de la ville et avait pleuré longuement, extrêmement chamboulé par ce qui lui était arrivé… Il avait longtemps été hanté par le visage sans vie du garçon qu'il avait battu.

Puis il s'était endurci, avait grandi et avait fondé la « communauté », gardant les bénéfices et ne laissant à la quelque trentaine d'enfants sous ses ordres qu'une maigre part à diviser entre eux…

Angelo ne se considérait pas comme un assassin mais il ne craignait pas de faire couler le sang. Sans compter qu'en égorgeant ce rebelle, il assurait encore plus sa domination et son pouvoir suprême sur les autres.

Aucun autre membre de la communauté n'oserait plus jamais lui désobéir.

Comme il approchait son couteau de la gorge du renégat, un cri horrifié retentit dans la cave : la petite fille que Milo avait consolée porta les mains à sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux :

-Accroche-toi Milo !

S'écria-t-elle soudain. Angelo se figea et se tourna lentement vers elle :

-Quoi ?

L'adolescent lâcha Milo qui glissa sur le sol, à moitié assommé et sans forces. La petite recula tandis que leur chef s'avançait vers elle dans une attitude menaçante, son couteau à la main :

-Tu oses soutenir l'adversaire de ton supérieur ?

-Je… Je ne…

Balbutia l'enfant, terrorisée. Angelo sourit :

-Je m'occuperai de toi après avoir réglé le compte de cet insolent.

Il se retourna vers Milo puis se ravisa et, du revers de la main, frappa la petite fille qui s'effondra en sanglotant.

S'en fut trop.

Un voile rouge obscurcit le regard clair de Milo. Le sang pulsait dans ses oreilles et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se releva vivement et attrapa un bâton qui trainait là pour le brandir en hurlant. Angelo ouvrit de grands yeux effarés : il pensait Milo aux portes de la défaite et voilà que cet énergumène se relevait !

-Prends-ça !

Le bois s'abattit sur les doigts du grand garçon qui lâcha son arme en criant. Malgré la douleur, Angelo attrapa Milo par le col et siffla :

-T'es foutu mon gars !

Il abattit son poing sur Milo.

Du moins essaya…

Beaucoup trop vif pour l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, le garçon blond se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol et se faufila entre les jambes écartées d'Angelo. L'adolescent le tenait toujours par le col et, le bras douloureusement tordu, il dut suivre le mouvement imposé par Milo.

Quand le blond referma les mains sur le poignet d'Angelo et tira d'un coup sec, il bascula en avant et s'écrasa sur le sol. Lamentablement.

Les enfants se retinrent de pouffer devant le ridicule de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait leur chef et Angelo se releva d'un bond en soufflant bruyamment, le rouge aux joues, le corps meurtri et l'amour propre en miettes.

Hors de lui, il leva le poing et frappe, violemment.

Milo se contenta de glisser sur le côté et abattit son bâton sur le coude d'Angelo de toutes ses forces.

Un craquement sordide retentit et le grand garçon poussa un hurlement de douleur. Milo frappa une nouvelle fois, sur le genou. L'os se rompit et le cri d'Angelo résonna dans la cave, faisant grimacer les enfants. Le bâton se brisa net et Milo le lâcha : son arme était devenue inutile et il savait désormais où frapper.

Le garçon blond leva le pied, les lèvres étirées en un sourire sadique :

-Et bam !

Angelo se plia en deux lorsqu'il reçu un grand coup de pied dans la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Le sourire de Milo s'élargit. Angelo eut l'impression qu'il mourait : des ondes de douleur sourdes émanaient de son bas ventre et il pensa mourir tant la souffrance était grande. Il s'affala sur le sol et se roula en boule pour s'évanouir.

Mais Milo n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il s'assit sur lui et l'agrippa par le col :

-Tu retire immédiatement ce que tu as dit, sale ordure !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, Milo asséna un coup de poing à Angelo à chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait :

-Retire ! Ce que ! Tu as ! Dit ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Angelo se protégeais le visage du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son bras valide et se mit à geindre d'une toute petite voix:

-Arrête ! Arrête ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Arrête je t'en supplie ! STOP !

Sanglota-t-il soudain. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Milo. Voir les larmes roule sur les joues d'Angelo, bleuies par les coups le fit s'arrêter, le poing en l'air. Il resta immobile quelques longues secondes, essoufflé, les mains en sang d'avoir trop frappé… Il lâcha Angelo qui retomba sur le sol en sanglotant, sa main valide pressée sur le visage.

Il se leva et s'avança vers la fillette en souriant :

-Merci d'avoir fait diversi…

La gamine recula et il sursauta :

-Oh mais…

Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que les enfants semblaient…

Effrayés.

Milo ressentit un coup au cœur : ils avaient peur de lui ? Lui qui avait toujours veillé sur eux ?

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il devait être dans un état désastreux : le visage en sang, la lèvre fendue, la joue bleuie… Il devait sans aucun doute faire peur à voir…

Milo fit un pas en avant et les enfants reculèrent comme un seul homme. Le dépit se lut distinctement dans les yeux clairs du garçon et la petite fille brune s'avança alors. D'abord hésitante, elle se jeta bien vite dans les bras de son sauveur en soupirant :

-Merci Milo… Enfin : « chef » !

Se rattrapa-t-elle en se décollant du corps de Milo qui balbutia :

-Moi ? Mais je… Je ne…

Il se reprit et se tourna vers Angelo qui faisait mine de ramasser son couteau qui trainait toujours par terre. Milo s'avança et écrasa les doigts de l'adolescent avec son talon :

-On ne frappe pas les petites filles ! Compris ?

Angelo hocha la tête et Milo insista :

-Quoi ? Répète un peu je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Abandonnant le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, Angelo marmonna un oui inintelligible et Milo continua :

-Et on n'insulte pas une fille ! Jamais ! Ok ?

Angelo réitéra sa réponse et Milo se pencha pour ramasser le couteau. Immédiatement, l'adolescent se roula en boule :

-Non ! Ne me tue pas ! Je t'en prie !

-Je ne vais pas te tuer.

Angelo écarquilla les yeux :

-Mer… Merci Milo tu ne le regretteras pas…

Gémit Angelo. Le garçon blond hésita puis gronda :

-Vide tes poches : tu vas faire profiter la communauté de tes biens !

Angelo acquiesça en se retenant prudemment de grommeler. Des breloques en argent, une bague, quelques pièces de bronze et d'argent, voilà ce que contenaient les poches d'Angelo.

Quand elles furent vides, il leva un regard suppliant vers Mi… Son chef.

-Ca va comme ça ?

-Tu vides tes poches entièrement !

Feula Milo en faisant un pas menaçant vers le garçon meurtri qui leva une main :

-D'accord d'accord ! Voilà !

Une bourse rejoignit les biens d'Angelo sur le sol et quelques pièces d'or tintèrent en s'échappant du sac de cuir:

-Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, le blond se détourna :

-Va-t-en ! Pars et ne remets jamais les pieds ici !

Le visage d'Angelo ne fut plus que stupeur et désarroi et il balbutia :

-Que je parte ?! Mais tu ne…

-Tu as trente secondes.

-Oh mais Milo tu ne peux pas me faire un coup pareil !

-Un. Deux. Trois.

Commença Milo, toujours dos à son lui. Angelo tenta une dernière fois de défendre sa cause :

-Attends attends ! S'il te plaît Milo !

-Quatre. Cinq.

Continuait le garçon sans tenir compte des supplications de son adversaire. Angelo se redressa péniblement et se dirigea en clopinant vers la sortie. Milo se détourna et le grand garçon cracha comme parole d'adieu :

-Tu me le paieras un jour ! C'est juré !

Puis il s'en fut, cahin-cahan. Heureusement pour Milo parce qu'il n'était pas sur qu'il aurait réussi à compter jusqu'à tente sans faire de fautes…

* * *

Et voilàà! :D Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Je sais que Milo réagit super violemment pour son âge mais même chose que précédemment, l'explication viendrait plus tard :D Il faudra attendre la suite X3

Laissez des reviews :3 (les gentilles et les positives sont les bienvenues ;))

J'essayerai de poster le chapitre 7 dans la semaine ;)

Bisouus!


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou les gens! ;D J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes en pleine forme ^^ Enfin voilà, c'est donc la dernière partie du flash-back avant le retour à l'histoire en tant que telle ;) J'espère que vous aimerez!

Qwan'Hei: je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer cette partie-ci autrement que comme ça ;) Merci pour ta review: j'espère m'améliorer avec le temps et j'espère que tu continueras de me conseiller ^^ Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu malgré tout X) Navrée pour DM: je l'adore mais il me fallait un méchant de ce genre et ça ne pouvait être que lui ;) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira! Big bisous!

Naheiah:( Merci pour ta petite correction ^^) Oh yeah: Milo power! XD contente que ça t'ai plu :') J'espère que celui ci te plaira autant ;) Gros bisous!

Comme d'hab: tout ce beau monde à Maitr Kurumada et le reste à moi ;) (sauf Léna comme vous le savez ;))

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7

La cave resta silencieuse un long moment après le départ d'Angelo et Milo n'avait toujours pas bougé : la tête basse, les poings serrés, son corps était parcouru de quelques brefs tremblements.

La petite fille brune lui prit doucement la main :

-Ca va chef ?

Se hasarda-t-elle. Milo laissa échapper un bref sanglot audible de lui-seul, puis se tourna vers elle et esquissa une sorte de sourire (en tout cas c'est ce que cette grimace pitoyable était censée représenter) :

-Je ne suis le chef de personne.

Des cris surpris résonnèrent dans la cave et la petite fille s'exclama :

-Mais.. !

-Ecoutez-moi ! Ecoutez-moi bien !

S'écria-t-il d'une voix étonnement forte en grimpant sur l'estrade, dominant l'assemblée de deux têtes :

-Si je suis intervenu, c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter que ce monstre d'Angelo dise du mal d'une fille comme Ariane et que je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il fasse du mal à une petite fille comme Dina ! Je n'ai pas fait ça pour prendre sa place et devenir votre chef !

Les enfants étaient suspendus à ses lèvres et il termina :

-Vous êtes votre propre chef ! Voler pour enrichir un chef tandis que vous continue de mourir de faim est une attitude stupide ! J'ai été de stupide de ne pas avoir défié Angelo plus tôt pour nous délivrer de son règne tyrannique… A vous de décider de votre destin… Je n'ai aucune envie de commander qui que ce soit !

Un garçon roux s'avança et demanda timidement :

-Mais… Et on fait quoi alors si on n'a pas de chef ?

Milo sembla hésiter puis leva la tête :

-As-tu besoin que quelqu'un dirige ta vie à ta place? Vous êtes libres. Vous pouvez garder le concept de la communauté mais sans chef… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il y eut un bref silence rompu par des cris de joie et Milo sourit. Il termina enfin :

-Et pour ceux qui ne veulent plus en faire partie : prenez tous un bout du « trésor » et allez. Vous êtes des braves enfants et l'orphelinat de la ville est dirigé par une gentille femme: allez la voir. Elle vous traitera bien c'est sur et vous aurez une vie heureuse.

Plusieurs enfants (environ une quinzaine) s'avancèrent timidement vers les richesses éparpillées sur l'estrade puis lancèrent un « Merci Milo » collectif à leur sauveur. Puis ils s'en furent.

Les autres restèrent et le garçon blond allait descendre de l'estrade lorsque Dina demanda alors :

-Et toi Milo ? Tu fais quoi ?

Le garçon massa distraitement sa joue meurtrie et sourit :

-Je m'en vais.

Le visage de l'enfant ne fut plus que déception et elle soupira :

-Oh mais et moi alors ? Qui va me protéger ? Si j'ai plus de grand frère on va m'embêter c'est sûr !

Les yeux embués de larmes d'émotion, Milo descendit de l'estrade et l'enlaça en soupirant :

-Ne t'inquiète de rien Dina… Je veillerai toujours sur toi… Reste avec Alexio et sois bien sage d'accord ?

Le dénommé Alexio, un garçon aux cheveux sombres, s'avança et prit doucement Dina par la main :

-Encore merci Milo…

Souffla-t-il, des étoiles d'admiration plein les yeux. Milo sourit et passa sa langue dans le trou que formait désormais sa dent en moins :

-Bon… He bien qui sait, peut-être à bientôt.

Il s'avança, les enfants s'écartant sur son passage et lorsqu'il arriva aux marches, Dina s'écria :

-Tu sais à quoi tu m'as toujours fait penser ? A un Scorpion du désert : discret, classe et pourtant super dangereux ! Et moi j'adore les Scorpions!

Sourit-elle. Milo resta interdit quelques secondes puis sourit et s'en fut, silencieux comme une ombre.

Une fois dehors, il inspira profondément puis se courba en grimaçant :

-Ouille…

Grogna-t-il en pressant son ventre douloureux : Angelo n'y était pas allé de main morte ! Oh et son pauvre visage qui n'était que souffrance ! Il avança lentement dans les rues, la douleur le faisant se plier en deux de temps en temps.

Il se retrouva sur les toits, là où il avait toujours aimé se être. Dans le ciel, les étoiles scintillaient d'un magnifique éclat et Milo repensa aux dernières paroles de Dina :

-Un… Scorpion…

Murmura-t-il. Il croqua dans une pomme puis étala délicatement un peu d'onguent (vieux d'au moins deux ans) sur son visage en grimaçant.

Il leva les yeux et esquissa un sourire :

-Ca pourrait le faire…

Quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'il chapardait une ou deux pommes, il tomba sur une petite patrouille et se fit prendre en chasse. Il bouscula un jeune garçon ma foi fort bien habillé et hop ! Ni vu ni connu, lui chipa sa bourse dans le même mouvement.

Tout à son succès, il se jeta littéralement dans la gueule du loup et ne dut la main sauve qu'à ce jeune seigneur…

Il le rattrapa et ils discutèrent un instant : Milo était intrigué par ce garçon au regard froid et pourtant si triste… Il sentait qu'il devait y avoir une sorte de lien entre eux deux parce qu'il adorait la présence de cet étranger ! Il se sentait…

A sa place.

Après quelques minutes, ils se serrèrent la main et Milo murmura :

-Dis Camus ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Milo jeta un coup d'œil à gauche, à droite, puis se pencha en avant, jusqu'à avoir ses lèvres se trouvent à seulement quelques centimètres de l'oreille de son nouveau meilleur ami qui retint un frisson :

-Oh Dieux du ciel : faîtes qu'il n'ait pas des poux !

Songea-t-il avec horreur. Alors, Milo murmura:

-Tu m'apprendras à lire et à compter ?

Camus hocha la tête, assez fier de lui : ils se connaissaient depuis à peine 5 minutes et il avait déjà une très bonne influence sur son meilleur ami !

-D'accord.

* * *

Et voilou! :) Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?

Laissez des reviews! (tout commentaire est bon à prendre tant que c'est dit gentiment ^^)


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou les gens! :D et voilà le chapitre 8 qui cette fois je pense, est un peu plus grand que les autres ^^ Et dans ce chapitre, l'entrée en scène d'un nouveau personnage de Kurumada sensei! :D J'espère que vous aimerez!

Qwan'Hei: C'est bien connu: Camus est et reste un petit noble (un poil snob je te le concède X) ) mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ;D J'ai pensé à toi et j'ai fait un chapitre plus long ^^ je compte sur toi pour la suite!

Tous les gens présents sont à Masami Kurumada (sauf Ariane et Léna, encore XP)

Gros bisous!

* * *

Chapitre 8

-He alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Milo empoigna sa pinte sans pouvoir quitter Ariane des yeux :

-Doux Jésus… Elle est magnifique…. Superbe même!

Songea-t-il, rêveur. La jeune femme blonde, un humble verre d'eau à la main, répondit :

-Pas grand-chose : j'ai quitté la maison des Pisces de mon plein gré pour rejoindre celle des Atalante.

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me suis rendue compte que le Senor Aphrodite, qui a peut-être à peine 3 ans de plus que nous, était un sale gosse pourri gâté ! Je ne voulais pas continuer à servir une personne comme lui… J'ai travaillé cinq ans chez lui et je viens de quitter la maison des Atalante.

-Aussi ? Quoi, ton patron était un sale gosse lui aussi ?

La railla Milo, narquois sur les bords. Ariane hésita à le frapper (et cela en toute amitié bien sûr), le sourire aux lèvres, et passa distraitement son doigt sur le rebord de son verre :

-He bien… En fait quand je suis arrivée, l'homme qui dirigeait la maison était encore le Senor Shion Atalante, un homme juste et bon. Il avait adopté ses neveux, dont les parents avaient perdus la vie dans un naufrage, et était comme un père pour eux. Il s'est toujours montré gentil et même poli avec moi…

Ariane soupira, la tête basse :

-C'était une personne exceptionnelle…

Milo resta silencieux quelques instants puis craqua :

-Et… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ariane cligna des yeux, comme si elle sortait d'un mauvais rêve, puis elle continua :

-Il est mort. Laissant l'héritage non pas à ses neveux comme tout le monde pensait, mais à un certain Senor Saga Gemini dont le Senor Shion était le mécène, ou le protecteur si tu préfères.

Milo fronça un sourcil et leva la main pour arrêter la jeune femme quelques instants:

-Attends attends: Saga Gemini ? Il n'a pas un frère cet oiseau là ?

-Pas que je sache (Ariane haussa les épaules) Le fait est que dans le courant de cette triste semaine, Mu et Kiki (les neveux du Senor Shion) ont disparus : on ne sait pas si ils ont été enlevés ou si ils sont morts… Je suis restée encore quelques temps dans la demeure des Ata… Enfin du Senor Gemini, puis j'ai préféré partir. Ce Saga, autant il me paraissait sympathique et gentil du temps ou le Senor Shion dirigeait la maison, autant il me faisait presque peur à peine devenu mon seigneur et maître.

J'ai demandé ma démission et je suis partie.

Le silence se fit quelques instants, Ariane ressassant ses souvenirs et Milo respectueux de son silence.

Jusqu'à ce que sa langue le démange :

-Ha… Oh et bien… Si c'est ce que tu préférais faire…

Le Scorpion avala une gorgée de son exquis breuvage puis Ariane demanda poliment :

-Enfin, assez parlé de moi: comment vont les affaires pour toi… « Scorpion » ?

Milo sourit malicieusement :

-Ma foi pas trop mal ! Des assassinats à gauche à droite, des vols par ci par là, la routine quoi !

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée et contempla son verre quelques instants :

-Ca… C'est la meilleure bière de toute la région ! Je ne m'en lasserai jamais !

Ariane esquissa un sourire et se pencha en avant pour murmurer:

-Et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire sur ta vie de hors-la-loi ?... Pas même un détail croustillant pour ta meilleure amie ?

Milo se pencha à son tour, les lèvres étirées en un sourire mystérieux :

-Ca t'intéresse tant que ça ? Je ne te savais pas si curieuse Ariane..

La jeune femme souffla :

-Et quoi si je l'étais ?

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, face à face, les nez à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le regard perdu dans les yeux de la personne qui leur faisait face… Comme les gens de la taverne semblaient ne rien avoir d'autre à faire si ce n'était les fixer avec insistance, Milo se recula calmement et s'assit plus confortablement sur sa chaise :

-Je fais une petite pause d'une semaine… J'attends patiemment mon heure.

-Tu attends ?

-Oui : mon contact me conseille la prudence.

Ariane étouffa un éclat de rire :

-La patience et la prudence n'ont jamais été ton fort Milo : je parie mon chapeau que tu ne tiendras même pas deux jours !

Milo fit semblant de se vexer et croisa les bras en se détournant :

-Même pas vrai ! Je pensais que tu avais plus confiance en moi que ça Ariane!

La jeune femme se leva et se rapprocha de lui :

-Je rigole Milo : j'ai une confiance absolue en toi et tu le sais…

Elle se pencha sur lui, puis un peu plus, puis encore un petit peu plus… Et comme le Scorpion retenait un sourire victorieux (« oh yeah ! Je suis le meilleur ! »), Ariane se recula soudain. Milo resta interloqué quelques secondes :

-Ah ben ça… C'était le plus beau vent de ma vie !

Songea-t-il en essayant de faire reprendre à ses joues une couleur neutre. Il se redressa et bouda :

-Ah ben merci ! Tu me fais espérer comme ça ! Merci ma chère, merci ! Et mon pauvre petit cœur, tu y as pensé ?

Un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres, Ariane murmura :

-Allons Milo, toi et moi ça n'a jamais été une histoire simple…

Elle s'avança vers la sortie mais s'arrêta une fois la main posée sur la porte. Se retournant à moitié, elle lança à son ami toujours assis :

-On se reverra très vite mon cher : sois patient.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis désigna son verre vide du menton. Milo baissa les yeux vers la table et ricana :

-Et c'est à moi de te payer ton verre en plus ! Non mais, sans gêne va !

Ariane sourit et sortit de la taverne, rayonnante comme à son habitude. Milo se balança en arrière, la chaise en équilibre sur deux pieds et murmura rêveusement :

-Ahlala… Quelle femme !

Comme les trois hommes de la table d'à côté fixaient toujours la porte, bouches-bée, le Scorpion se tourna vers eux et sourit :

- N'est-ce pas messieurs ?

Ils sursautèrent et le plus courageux des trois osa baragouiner un vague « Si Senor ! Un vrai bout de femme ! ».

Milo lui adressa un signe de tête avant de se lever et de lancer deux pièces au tavernier :

-Merci pour les boissons mon brave.

Il ajusta son chapeau sur sa tête et se retourna soudain vers les trois hommes, un sourire diabolique dessiné sur les lèvres. Il gronda :

-Ne vous avisez pas de poser ne fut-ce que les yeux sur elle : elle est à moi !

Les hommes acquiescèrent vivement, tous tremblants et Milo leur adressa un signe de tête :

-C'est bien.

Dit-il d'une voix plus douce, voire même joyeuse.

Il sortit, tout sourire. Le Scorpion leva la tête vers le ciel et inspira profondément avant de souffler :

-Ah… Ariane...

Milo se mit à avancer d'un pas décidé : il allait espionner ce monsieur Gemini, en savoir plus sur ce qui faisait peur à Ariane et…

-Patience Scorpion…

Milo sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face à un individu aux longs cheveux blonds qui semblait l'attendre. Le Scorpion esquissa un sourire amusé :

-Excusez-moi mais on se connait ?

L'étranger sourit :

-Toi non mais moi je sais qui tu es Milo.

Le Scorpion fronça un sourcil : mais… Qui c'était ce mec ?

-Hein ? Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

L'homme s'avança, faisant voler sa longue chevelure d'or derrière lui, telle une couronne lumineuse, et passa tranquillement à côté de Milo qui n'arrivait même pas à bouger :

-Les réponses viendront avec le temps Scorpion. En attendant, sois patient : tu peux en savoir plus sur Saga Gemini par un autre moyen….

Milo balbutia :

-Mais… Comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça ?!

Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?! Milo n'avait rien dit et cet homme semblait lire dans ses pensées !

A côté de lui, le Scorpion se sentait petit et insignifiant.

Comme si il était redevenu un enfant solitaire et perdu…

Il frissonna et se rendit soudain compte que l'homme avait les yeux fermés, ajoutant de l'étrange à cette drôle de situation :

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?!

S'énerva-t-il. L'homme se retourna lentement et le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux. Le Scorpion frissonna et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il oublia instantanément ce qu'il voulait dire lorsque l'homme mystérieux ouvrit lentement les yeux : Milo se sentit comme happé par les yeux d'un bleu si pur de cet inconnu et il ses jambes se mirent à flageoler :

-Patience Scorpion… Patience…

Un sourire puis, l'homme ne fut tout simplement plus là.

Milo était seul dans la ruelle.

Tremblant et seul.

* * *

-Votre calèche est prête Senor.

Camus Deverseau remercia le domestique d'un signe de tête. Il s'assit délicatement et une fois que la porte fut refermée, il souffla en s'affaissant sur son siège bordeaux : certes, Aphrodite était son « ami » (même si « connaissance d'enfance » correspondait mieux au lien qui les unissait) mais qu'est-ce qu'il parlait longtemps ! Et pour ne rien dire en plus !

Camus se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux en soupirant : vivement ce soir qu'il puisse se remettre à sa lecture adorée, dans le calme de sa grande maison, aux côtés de sa chère et tendre Lén…

Le jeune seigneur sursauta et se gifla mentalement : mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée malsaine ?! Lui, Camus Deverseau, vivant aux côtés d'une simple domestique ?! Il serra le poing : c'était forcément Milo qui commençait à déteindre sur lui avec ses idées saugrenues et ses conquêtes à n'en plus finir!

Un pavé fit rebondir la calèche et le choc se répercuta dans l'habitacle. Camus n'y prêta pas attention et entrouvrit la tenture : Aphrodite n'habitait pas loin, il serait vite chez lui. Néanmoins il devrait sans doute traiter quelques affaires sans importance et qui lui faisaient perdre un temps précieux, comme par exemple : les comptes, une histoire de réception, l'archivage,…

Rien que d'y penser, Camus sentait le mal de tête poindre : déjà avec Aphrodite qui parlait (que dis-je ! Caquetait !) fort et vite, le seigneur aurait dû se douter qu'il ne sortirait pas indemne de cette entrevue avec son « ami ».

Et tout ça pour qu'il dise sans cesse qu'il craignait d'un jour voir le fameux Scorpion qui aurait comme but de l'assassiner ! Camus avait eu beau tenter de le rassurer, Aphrodite était et serait toujours Aphrodite : impossible de le calmer. Un vrai hystérique !

Néanmoins, Camus avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas envoyer ses hommes aux trousses de Milo. Du moins il l'espérait… Parce que si Aphrodite voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait.

Enfin, la calèche s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit :

-Bienvenue chez vous Senor. Le trajet s'est-il bien passé ?

-Très bien merci Antonio, vous pouvez disposer.

Le domestique salua et s'en fut vers la maison, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil de son seigneur et maître. Camus attendit que les serviteurs soient hors de sa vue et descendit de la calèche : il avait besoin d'être seul quelques instants.

Avec un peu de chance, il allait pouvoir se reposer quelques instants au jardin avant de…

-Camus !

Le jeune seigneur au regard de glace sursauta tellement fort qu'il manqua de tomber et poussa un léger « argh ! » de surprise avant de se retourner d'un bond. Ebloui par le soleil, Camus aperçu un homme aux cheveux blonds tranquillement allongé sur le toit de SA calèche ! Le visage agité d'un léger tic dû au stress, Camus glapit :

-Milo ?!

-He oui ! Moi !

Rit le Scorpion en s'asseyant en tailleur, penché en avant et machouillant un brin de paille :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu es complètement fou ma parole ! J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque !

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mon pote !

Sourit Milo avant de sauter de la calèche pour atterrir aux côtés de son ami :

-Ah et au cas où…

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire tordu et il ricana :

-J'ai toujours été là Camus…

Si le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges en fut effrayé, il ne laissa rien paraître hormis un léger plissement d'œil :

-Quoi ?

Milo éclata de rire et frappa amicalement dans le dos de son ami :

-Je rigolais t'en fais pas ! Haha tu verrais ta tête !

Non il ne la verrait pas ! Non seulement Camus avait cru un instant que son meilleur ami était un espèce de psychopathe mais en plus quand Milo avait voulu le rassurer en le « frappant » (oh mais oui c'est logique voyons! Quand on est ami avec quelqu'un on le lui fait comprendre en le frappant!), lui explosant une ou deux côtes au passage, il avait failli se retrouver le nez dans le sable de sa propre propriété !

La honte.

Camus ajusta son nœud papillon et se racla la gorge, essayant de canaliser l'énervement qui tentait de l'envahir :

-Ne t'énerve pas Camus… Ne t'énerve pas… Inspire, expire…

Il souffla profondément et se tourna vers son ami, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres :

-Ah ah ah. Toujours aussi drôle Milo.

-Sérieux ?

S'étonna le Scorpion : Camus avait plutôt l'air d'avoir de terribles maux d'estomac. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges grinça :

-Ca ne se voit pas ? : Je suis mort de rire.

Milo songea, se retenant difficilement de rire :

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié que Camus n'avait aucun humour !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Milo ? C'est du suicide de venir ici en plein jour au nez et à la barbe des soldats.

Le Scorpion sourit et murmura à toute vitesse :

-Aeianeestrevenue !Elleestencoreplusbellequedansmessouvenirsetelle…

-Quoi ? Parle moins vite Milo je ne comprends rien de ce que tu… hum, tente de me dire.

Le jeune homme blond souffla et tenta de parler à une vitesse normale :

-C'est Ariane ! Elle est revenue ! Oh Camus elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs…

Le jeune seigneur retint un sourire amusé :

-La fameuse Ariane dont tu me rabats les oreilles depuis qu'on se connait ?

Milo hocha la tête à toute vitesse :

-Voui : celle-là même !

Camus resta silencieux quelques instants puis demanda calmement :

-Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu t'es invité sur ma calèche, que tu as failli me faire faire un infarctus et que tu t'incruste chez moi… Pour me dire que ton ancienne amie d'enfance a refait surface et que tu as sans doute passé la nuit avec elle et…

-Heu… Pas tout à fait… (Milo se passa la main dans les cheveux) Mais je ne viens pas que pour ça.

-Alors va-y je t'écoute.

Soupira Camus en levant les yeux au ciel (même si il était tout de même content pour son ami : il savait à quel point il tenait à cette fameuse Ariane). Milo jeta un regard alentour et chuchota :

-J'aurais besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur un certain Saga Gemini qui aurait hérité de la maison des Atalante.

Camus haussa un sourcil puis se détourna :

-Suis-moi.

* * *

Tadaam! Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?

Avez-vous deviné qui se cachait sous l'identité de "l'homme mystérieux"? Le premier qui trouve a droit à un OS bonus sur le thème de son choix ^^ Alors postez vite ;)

A bientôt pour la suite et laissez des reviews! Gros bisous!


	9. Chapter 9

Ah que coucou! ;D me revoilà avec le chapitre 9! J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous continuerez à me soutenir! :3

Qwan'Hei: J'ai adoré écrire le passage de l'infarctus XD je rigolais toute seule en imaginant la scène :') J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! Bisous

leia26: Merci pour tes encouragements ;) (en fait le bonhomme c'est Shaka ^^ j'ai un peu fais un "mix" de couleurs de cheveux, mêlant manga et anime)

Tous ces gens appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Avachi dans un magnifique fauteuil, les pieds croisés sur l'accoudoir, Milo regardait les fresques du plafond, ébahi. Camus déposa délicatement un gros livre sur son bureau et s'assit :

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Milo haussa les épaules :

-Non merci ça ira. C'est quoi ce livre ?

Camus posa une paire de lunette sur son nez et parcouru les lignes du bouquin tout en répondant distraitement à son ami :

-Un livre qui parle des généalogies de seigneurs de la ville et qui… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigole ?

Gronda-t-il soudain sans lever la tête de son ouvrage. Milo pouffa :

-Ca fait bizarre de te voir avec des lunettes !

Camus leva les yeux au ciel :

-Pourquoi moi ?...

Songea-t-il avec dépit. Se replongeant dans sa lecture il réprimanda quand même son comparse :

-Milo.

-Hm ?

-Tes pieds. Sur le fauteuil. Pourquoi ?

Le Scorpion haussa les épaules, une mimique étonnée sur son visage « naïf » :

-Hein ?

-Les accoudoirs sont faits, comme leurs noms l'indiquent, pour poser les coudes. Pas les pieds. En plus tes bottes sont toutes crottées. Je te demanderais de ne pas salir ce fauteuil avec des traces de boues absolument horrible à nettoyer.

Milo soupira et posa ses pieds sur le sol, avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait. Camus soupira une nouvelle fois puis pointa son doigt sur une ligne :

-A aucun moment on ne parle de famille noble du nom de « Gemini » dans l'histoire de la ville. Par contre, assez récemment, il est écrit qu'un homme du nom de Saga Gemini est devenu le protégé de Shion Atalante, le faisant monter en grade. Il est aussi écrit que le Senor Atalante avait laissé son héritage à ce Saga.

-Ca je le sais, parle moi de ce qu'il y a de plus récent : ses activités, son caractère…

Camus leva un œil vers lui et tourna une ou deux pages :

-Normalement ce genre d'informations tu les obtiens par toi-même « Scorpion ».

Milo sourit et croisa les jambes :

-J'ai promis à mon meilleur ami de ne plus chercher les ennuis : tu devrais être content non ?

Le Scorpion hésita à parler de l'homme mystérieux qui l'avait abordé mais renonça : son ami le prendrait sans doute pour un fou ! Camus haussa les épaules :

-Il est dit ici que Saga est un homme gentil, intelligent, poli, raffiné,… Rien à redire.

-Rien ?

-Rien.

-Rien… Pas même un passé chargé ?

Camus grommela :

-Tu as toujours eu une idée précise de ce que tu voulais Milo... Toujours… (il y eut un court silence le temps que Camus lise puis il dit: ) Rien d'intéressant dans son passé.

Milo soupira et se leva :

-Bon ben tant pis ! Merci quand même Cam…

-Ah ! Attends un peu ! Ici… Il est mis que Saga a un frère jumeau : turbulent, mauvais comme la peste, diabolique sur les bords… Tout l'opposé de son frère. Son nom n'est pas cité mais on dit que c'est Saga lui-même qui l'aurait fait emprisonner après son accession au titre de maître de la maison des Atalante! Ca alors je n'en savais rien !

S'étonna Camus en ôtant ses lunettes. Milo réfléchit quelques secondes :

-Je me disais bien que le nom « Gemini » ne m'était pas inconnu…

-Comment ça ?

-Je te dirai quand je serai sûr de ce que j'avance mais en attendant tu ferais mieux de…

On frappa à la porte et Camus toussota puis ajusta son nœud papillon avant d'inviter le domestique à entrer. Une jeune femme rousse s'avança timidement vers le jeune seigneur aux yeux de glace et déposa un verre de vin devant lui :

-Voici votre verre Senor.

-Merci Léna. Vous pouvez aller.

Léna s'inclina et s'en fut calmement. Quand la porte se fut refermée, Milo se tourna lentement vers son meilleur ami qui tentait de noyer son trouble dans la gorgée de vin qu'il venait d'avaler :

-Mais c'est qu'elle est mignonne mon petit Camus!

-Tais-toi ! (Souffla Camus en lui faisant signe de la main) Elle pourrait t'entendre !

Milo ricana :

-Camus, je vais t'expliquer le concept : elle te plaît, m'est avis, vu les yeux qu'elle te fait, que tu lui plais aussi. Ce que tu dois faire c'est bêtement lui parler ! Ca ne doit pas être trop dur : c'est ta domestique, tu peux lui parler à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou même… De la nuit…

Camus secoua les mains :

-Chut ! Chut ! Et mon innocence tu en fais quoi ?!

Milo rit doucement et s'approcha de son ami dans une attitude qui se voulait menaçante : Camus se recula peu à peu et le Scorpion siffla :

-Tu vas lui parler. Vu ?

Camus déglutit et hocha la tête :

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire !

Souffla-t-il en jetant un regard effrayé vers la porte. Milo secoua la tête :

-N'importe quoi de romantique ! Parle-lui de la superbe couleur de ses yeux, de ses cheveux soyeux, de son intelligence et tout et tout. Ok ?

-Ok.

Comme Camus ne bougeait pas, Milo crut bon d'insister :

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Surtout pas ! (S'exclama le jeune seigneur en se levant d'un bond) Je vais le faire moi-même... Je vais… l'inviter à diner avec moi un de ces soirs.

Milo leva les yeux au ciel et leva les mains :

-Pourquoi moi ?...

Camus sembla hésiter sans pour autant se départir de son regard neutre :

-C'est bien non ?

Milo prit son ami par les épaules :

-Un truc qui déchire, conseil d'ami qui marche à tout les coups : tu la fais appeler, elle entre et demande de sa douce voix enchanteresse (Milo mima une voix plus fluette) : « Vous désirez quelque chose monsieur ? » (il reprit sa voix normale et continua:) alors, à ce moment, tu serais assis… Ici !

Milo se jeta sur un canapé à moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre et termina :

-Alors, d'une voix chaude et virile, tu lui répondras : « Vous, charmante demoiselle…» ou alors : « La seule chose qui me fait envie en ce bas monde… C'est vous… Délicieuse créature » Roar !

Grogna le Scorpion en mimant des griffes avec ses mains. Camus eut l'air dépité de la séduction paysanne puis Milo termina :

-Et alors tu te lèves… Tu t'approches d'elle lentement puis tu l'embrasses : d'abord doucement, tendrement puis avec passion et ardeur avant de la…

-STOP ! (s'écria Camus en secouant les mains) Stop… Le… L'invitation à diner ce sera très bien. Merci quand même pour tes conseils… Judicieux.

Milo salua et attrapa son chapeau :

-Quand tu veux mon pote, et encore merci pour les infos sur ce… Saga. Je vais mener ma petite enquête dès ce soir.

-Milo.

-Hm ?

Camus pressa l'épaule de son ami :

-Rappelle-toi de ce qu'on a convenu : rien pendant un petit temps. D'accord ?

Milo frissonna en repensant que l'homme blond de tout à l'heure avait dit presque les même mots et il sourit :

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Mais toi : je t'ai à l'œil ! Va lui parler !

Il pointa deux doigts sur ses yeux puis désigna Camus avec et sortit de la pièce à reculons.

Camus Deverseau s'affala sans délicatesse aucune dans son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains : cette fois c'était sûr, il avait définitivement un énorme mal de crâne !

Le regard de glace de Camus fut encore une fois attiré par le gros livre et il reposa ses lunettes sur son nez, curieux d'en savoir plus…

Chapitre 11

Le soir tombait et les rues se vidaient peu à peu. Milo avançait d'un pas décidé, sa longue cape sombre volant derrière lui : il avait espionné la maison de ce Saga Gemini et n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal.

Rien rien rien : un homme exemplaire.

Néanmoins, le Scorpion était perturbé : qu'est-ce qui faisait donc peur à Ariane si cet homme était irréprochable?

Milo haussa les épaules : bah, après tout, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il avança jusqu'à une petite taverne et écarta le rideau qui servait de porte. Milo jeta un œil à gauche puis à droite avant d'entrer. La salle était presque vide : un ou deux poivrots, quelques joueurs de cartes, rien d'affolant. Il pourrait faire son petit passage sans se faire remarquer.

Le Scorpion s'avança jusqu'au bar et s'assit :

-Une pinte

La pièce d'or roula sur le bois avant qu'une petite main fripée ne se pose dessus :

-Tout de suite Senor.

Milo se retint de pouffer : son vieil ami ne l'avait pas encore reconnu. Il toussota et le vieux barman écarquilla les yeux :

-Oh ! C'est toi Scorpion ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu !

-Salut Dohko ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Ma foi pas trop mal ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes? La dernière fois que tu es venu ça devait être il y 3 ou 4 jours.

-Depuis quand ais-je besoin d'une excuse pour passer voir ma plus vieille connais…

Milo regarda passer un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs assez longs portant un plateau et se tourna vers son vieil ami, le regardant avec de grands yeux:

-Attends : ce garçon… C'est ton petit fils ?!

Dohko bomba le torse (enfin, autant que possible), fier comme un (vieux) paon :

-Héé oui ! Shiryu vient d'avoir 14 ans.

Milo souffla en se passant la main dans ses boucles blondes :

-Ben ça alors ! Je me sens vieux d'un coup ! C'est fou comme il a grandi !

Le vieil homme sourit (laissant entrevoir deux ou trois chicots quelques peu jaunâtres) avant de chuchoter, penché en avant:

-Je suis sur que tu as une bonne raison de passer ici ce soir et ce n'est sans doute pas pour parler de Shiryu. Parlons donc affaires: j'ai un client pour toi dans la salle arrière.

-Désolé mon vieux, pas ce soir.

Sourit Milo. Ce n'était pas au gout du vieil homme qui semblait effaré:

-Comment ça « pas ce soir » ? Je lui dis quoi moi ?!

-He bien je… Heu… Dohko ?

-Quoi ?

-Le verre plein c'est une bonne idée mais trop de bière tue la bière si tu veux mon avis…

Tout en parlant, Milo désignait son futur verre du doigt et le vieux serveur baissa les yeux : le breuvage coulait tant et si bien qu'il débordait. Dohko poussa un juron et le Scorpion retint un éclat de rire qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Quand la «petite « catastrophe » fut réglée, le vieux serveur se pencha de nouveau :

-Bon, où en étions-nous ? Tu refuses de prendre un client ? Même si…

-Je fais une petite pause avant de…

-Il est riche Milo. Plus riche que la majorité de tes clients de d'habitude.

Une lueur dorée éclaira les prunelles pâles du Scorpion, attirées par l'appât du gain :

-Voyez-vous ça… Un noble, ici ? Dans ce trou perdu ? Sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr !

Dohko secoua les mains en souriant :

-Pas de soucis : j'assume. Franchement Milo, je pense que tu ferais mieux de faire une pause après ce job-ci. Il en vaut la peine, fais moi confiance.

Milo hésita quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre:

-Bon : Camus et ce drôle de mec de tout à l'heure me recommandent la prudence, Ariane parie son chapeau que je ne tiendrais pas deux jours… Le mieux serait de…

Le Scorpion avala une gorgée de pinte puis se leva en souriant:

-Tu as dit qu'il était où ton bonhomme encore ?

Dohko se frotta les mains et désigna la salle arrière du menton :

-Juste derrière cette porte.

Comme Milo allait s'avancer, le vieil homme le rappela :

-Ah au fait : il veut garder son anonymat. Je ne sais ni son nom ni son rang : rien à part le fait qu'il est noble.

Le Scorpion haussa les épaules :

-Chacun son truc.

Il poussa la porte et la referma derrière lui. La pièce était sombre, éclairée seulement par une bougie. Milo cligna des yeux pour s'accoutumer à la soudaine obscurité et aperçu son mystérieux client : assis dans l'ombre, un homme était assis, les jambes croisées :

-Vous êtes le Scorpion ?

Sa voix était grave et assurée : Milo lui donna immédiatement entre 22 et 30 ans.

-Et vous êtes mon client.

Affirma Milo, son chapeau baissé de telle sorte que l'homme ne pouvait voir son visage. Il tira une chaise et s'assit tranquillement, se balnçant tranquillement en arrière, les pieds croisés sur la table qui se trouvait entre eux. L'homme resta silencieux puis sembla chercher quelque chose dans ses poches. Quand ce fut fait, il grogna :

-Détournez le regard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Obéissez : je vous paye pour que vous fassiez ce que je vous dis de faire !

-Veuillez me pardonner mon cher ami mais je n'ai pas encore vu la couleur de vos pièces : je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous faire remarquer que je ne suis pas encore obligé d'obéir tant que je n'ai pas été payé. Vu ?

Tout avait été dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Milo était on ne peut plus sérieux. L'homme grommela et jeta une pièce sur la table qui se trouvait entre eux :

-Cette couleur vous convient-elle ?

Milo se pencha et saisit la pièce entre deux doigts : une superbe pièce d'or brillant comme un mini-soleil. Le Scorpion sourit et la pièce disparut :

-C'est ma préférée. Je vous écoute.

-Détournez le regard.

Milo retint un soupir exaspéré et obéit. Une allumette craqua et l'homme demanda alors :

-Cigare ?

Milo secoua la tête :

-Non merci Senor : c'est très mauvais ces choses là. Qu'avez-vous à vous reprocher pour vous infliger cela : c'est une sorte de suicide lent et douloureux et…

-Je me passerai de vos conseils. Vous pouvez relever la tête. Parlons affaire à présent.

Milo grinça des dents le plus discrètement possible: ce type commençait à lui chauffer les oreilles ! Mais bon, un client restait un client. Et comme tout le monde le savait, dans ce commerce, le client était roi.

Surtout s'il était riche.

-Je vous écoute Senor.

-Si je fais appel à vous c'est pace que j'aurais besoin que vous me débarrassiez de quelqu'un.

Milo esquissa un sourire sinistre :

-Je fais ça tous les jours mon cher. Donnez moi le nom de la personne qui vous gène et je m'occupe du reste.

-Il s'agit de Saga Gemini.

Milo fronça un sourcil : encore cet homme ? Ca pour de l'ironie, s'en était une fameuse ! Le Scorpion prit un air neutre et demanda « naïvement » :

-C'est l'homme qui vient d'hériter de la fortune des Atalante ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas.

Mais c'est qu'il était de mauvais poil en plus ! Milo haussa les épaules : de toute façon il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il se passerait bien des commentaires désobligeants et agressifs de ce grossier personnage ! Noble ou pas, il n'avait pas à lui parler de la sorte.

Comme il hésitait à apprendre les bonnes manières à son délicieux client, une bourse atterrit sur la table. Le Scorpion se pencha en avant, tout sourire et toute trace mauvaise humeur évanouie:

-Et où habite-t-il cet oiseau-là ?

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;) J'espère que vous aimez :)Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Gros bisous et à très vite!


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou! ;) On enchaîne avec le chapitre 10 qui, il me semble est plus long que les autres ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

Qwan'Hei: Héé oui! XD Dommage qu'Ariane n'ait pas parié de l'argent: elle serait riche ;D Haha! Suspense! Ca va être l'intrigue principale: "qui se cache derrière cet homme?!" Et on va voir pourquoi dans ce chapitre ^^ (Je ne dis plus rien :X) J'espère que tu aimeras 3

Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada (sauf Léna et Ariane ^^)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Milo coinça ses doigts entre les pierres qui formaient les murs de la maison de Saga Gemini.

De sa proie.

Dernier doute, il baissa les yeux à sa ceinture puis souffla : il avait bien amené sa fidèle rapière, celle au manche en forme de scorpion. Milo leva la tête et commença à grimper souplement, vif et silencieux comme à son habitude.

Pourtant, son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude :

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? C'est la routine ! A part que tu en as entendu parler ce matin, il n'y a rien de différent. Allez, on se reprend Milo !

Songeait-il en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure : tout se passerait bien.

Il n'aurait qu'à s'avancer près du lit, tirer sa rapière de son fourreau, la poser sur la gorge de sa proie…

Faire glisser la lame.

Regarder le sang s'écouler hors de la plaie béante qui s'étirerait sur la gorge de l'homme…

Sentir l'euphorie l'envahir…

Rien que de penser au sang se répandant sur le sol, Milo cessa de s'inquiéter et se mit à sourire.

D'un sourire carnassier. Presque animal.

Il dut presque se pincer pour s'empêcher de ricaner.

*Notre homme dort dans une chambre au deuxième étage, celle avec le balcon. Vous entrez par la fenêtre et vous faites ce que vous avez à faire. Effusion de sang, mort lente, mort douloureuse, je m'en contrefiche tant qu'il meurt en silence. Vous aurez le reste de l'argent une fois le travail accompli. Compris ?*

Milo se ressassait les conseils de son client tout en grimpant le long du mur le plus silencieusement possible. Arrivé au balcon, le Scorpion laissa ses pieds pendre dans le vide et avança à la force de ses bras. Comme des crampes vicieuses lui assaillaient les doigts, il arriva enfin au bord du balcon. Milo se tracta vers le haut et s'assit discrètement sur le rebord en marbre blanc.

Sans prendre le temps de souffler sur ses doigts engourdis et endoloris, le Scorpion se faufila vers l'extrémité droite de la large verrière qui lui faisait face, ultime rempart entre sa proie et lui. En se penchant légèrement, Milo aperçut un grand lit dans lequel était allongé un homme.

Saga Gemini.

Le Scorpion se retrancha derrière le mur quelques instants, retenant une grimace : c'était trop simple…

Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus !

Milo trottina vers la serrure et sortit un coutelas de sa ceinture. Il inséra l'extrémité de la lame dedans et commença doucement à tourner, tirant légèrement la langue malgré lui.

Crocheter la serrure ne lui prit pas une minute et quelques secondes plus tard, il pénétrait dans la chambre, silencieux comme une ombre, léger comme un coup de vent.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aiguisé dans la chambre : seul le rythme de son cœur et la respiration profonde de sa proie troublaient le silence de la pièce.

Milo avança lentement vers le lit tout en sortant sa dague de son fourreau, sans un bruit.

Tel un ange de la mort, le Scorpion leva la main et posa la lame froide sur la gorge de l'homme endormi qui gémit dans son sommeil, comme en proie à un horrible cauchemar.

Milo allait commencer à glisser son épée lorsqu'un bruit léger, imperceptible, le fit se retourner vivement, lame en avant.

Il para le coup qui lui était destiné et les lames cliquetèrent en s'entrechoquant. Milo riposta immédiatement avec une estocade parfaitement calculée. L'homme s'effondra sans un cri et le Scorpion…

Fut aveuglé par la lumière d'une bougie qu'on venait d'allumer ?!

Milo cacha ses yeux avec sa main gantée en grognant un vague « Mais qu'est-ce que ?! » lorsqu'une voix masculine s'écria :

-Attrapez-le !

Cinq gardes sortirent de l'ombre et se jetèrent sur Milo en criant. Assis dans son lit, Saga Gemini regardait l'affrontement avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Milo para un coup d'épée censé l'éventrer, riposta d'un grand coup de pied dans le ventre d'un autre garde, se jeta sur le sol pour éviter une lame…

La lumière l'avait aveuglé et il était dépassé… Pas pour bien longtemps.

Enfin habitué à la lumière trop vive du couloir et de la chambre, Milo put prendre réellement part au combat. Sa lame glissa le long d'un bras, s'enfonça dans l'épaule d'un autre, griffa la gorge d'un troisième.

Il souriait férocement.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit et Milo s'effondra sur le sol en se tenant l'épaule, grimaçant de douleur. Il jeta un regard farouche autour de lui, comme un animal blessé chercherait une issue : il restait deux hommes debout. Le premier tenait « bravement » son épée devant lui avec « motivation » et l'autre portait un masque et pointait son fusil encore fumant sur Milo en ricanant :

-Comme on se retrouve Scorpion ! Ou devrais-je dire… Milo !

Le jeune homme blond cracha :

-Je ne sais même pas qui tu es sale lâche ! Tirer sur un homme qui te tourne le dos : c'est dégueulasse !

Un coup de pied le cueillit dans le ventre et il se recroquevilla en soufflant. L'homme au fusil l'empoigna par la gorge et le plaqua violemment contre le mur en feulant :

-Et ça, ça te rafraichit la mémoire ?

Comme il ôtait légèrement son masque, Milo écarquilla des yeux ébahis :

- Toi ?!

L'homme esquissa un sourire torve puis dissimula à nouveau son visage derrière son masque noir:

-Ca faisait un bail. Mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que je te devais.

Il le souleva légèrement, tenant toujours Milo par la gorge :

-Et on m'appelle désormais « Masque de Mort ».

Lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol, le Scorpion sourit et leva les jambes pliées sous lui pour les jeter contre le torse de l'homme, poussant de toutes ses forces. Le garde au fusil s'effondra.

Milo attrapa son épée et se tint en garde malgré les ondes de souffrances qui émanaient de son épaule meurtrie. Par chance, ce lâche avait tiré sur son épaule gauche et le Scorpion était droitier : il pourrait pourfendre ce sale type sans avoir à se soucier d'un handicap quelconque.

Le garde masqué se releva en riant :

-Comme au bon vieux temps !

Milo se mit en garde et attendit.

-Patience… (se répétait-il) Laisse-le venir.

Le garde leva l'épée et se jeta sur Milo. Le Scorpion para le coup et tourna sur lui-même, portant la main gauche (« aïe ! ») à sa gorge pour détacher sa cape. Son adversaire avançait quand il se vit piégé à l'intérieur d'un énorme bout de tissu noir.

Il se démena en jurant et Milo se pencha pour lui faucher les jambes de son pied. L'homme s'effondra, la tête toujours coincée dans la cape et le Scorpion posa la pointe de sa rapière sur le torse de son adversaire :

-Ne bouge plus ! Ou je t'embroche sur le champ !

Milo jeta un œil vers le lit de sa proie et baissa les épaules en grimaçant : Saga Gemini venait de se faire la malle avec le garde restant ! Comme il grognait, son adversaire en profita pas lui envoyer un violent coup de talon sur l'épaule gauche.

Le Scorpion retint un cri de douleur en portant la main à sa blessure. L'homme se releva et se jeta sur lui, le plaquant sur le sol. Le choc se répercuta dans son épaule blessée mais Milo n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser ne fut-ce qu'une grimace : il se décala juste quand le garde envoyait son poing sur le plancher.

L'homme frappa de nouveau, sur l'épaule. Le Scorpion se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler : ce sadique savait précisément où frapper pour le faire souffrir longtemps.

Réflexe, Milo sortit son poignard de sa ceinture et frappa sans même savoir où, aveuglé par la douleur et mu par l'instinct de survie. L'homme se recula en criant, la main pressée sur son bras droit d'où s'échappait un flot de sang.

Le Scorpion en profita pour se dégager et frappa une nouvelle fois, du bout de sa rapière. La lame effleura le masque du garde qui se fissura et tomba sur le sol. Milo allait se jeter sur lui lorsque des pas et des cris retentirent dans le couloir.

Il voulut se mettre en garde puis pourfendre les nouveaux arrivants mais la douleur à son épaule le retint : il risquait tout au plus de se faire occire et ça, il préférait éviter !

A regret, le Scorpion courut vers le balcon et sauta, les bras en croix.

Lorsque les gardes arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent l'homme au masque leur tournant le dos, appuyé contre le balcon :

-Senor Masque ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

L'homme se retourna légèrement, une ligne de feu s'étirant sur sa joue.

-Si je vais bien ?

Le garde qui avait parlé se recroquevilla sur lui-même sous le regard de braise de l'homme au fusil. Ce dernier se tourna vers les gardes et se mit à hurler :

-Bien sûr que non bougre d'abruti ! Rattrapez-le et ramenez-le-moi vivant !

-Si Senor !

Les gardes s'en furent, trop contents d'être encore en vie et l'homme se tourna de nouveau vers la silhouette qui s'éloignait en courant.

Il passa un doigt sur sa joue et contempla le sang rouler sur son gant sombre. Il sourit et porta son doigt à ses lèvres : le gout du sang était le meilleur qu'il connaissait…

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et murmura, tremblant de rage :

-On se reverra tôt ou tard Milo. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Masque de Mort, autrefois connu sous le nom d'Angelo, se mordit la joue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler : il tenait enfin sa vengeance et il la laissait s'échapper!

Bien joué mec !

-Bien joué Milo !

Se réprimandait le Scorpion tout en courant, la main pressée sur son épaule sanguinolente. Du bout du doigt, il pouvait sentir l'extrémité de la balle : il la rattraperait aisément avec un couteau ou l'autre !

Mais où se cacher le temps de panser ses blessures (et son amour propre) ?!

Dans la basse ville ? Hors de question ! Les gardes de ce Senor Gemini iraient d'abord chercher là-bas.

En repensant à son échec (son tout premier échec !), Milo grinça des dents : comment cet homme avait-il pu être mis au courant de quoi que ce soit ?!

Le Scorpion se torturait les méninges : personne d'autre que lui ne savait chez qui il irait ce soir.

Quelqu'un avait forcément mis ce Saga Gemini au courant de sa venue, c'était la seule solution.

Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il placé une demi-douzaine de gardes dans sa chambre ce soir là justement ?!

* * *

Lisant à la lueur d'une chandelle, Camus Deverseau était assis au bureau de sa chambre, la tête entre les mains. On frappa discrètement à la porte et il ôta ses fidèles lunettes avant de passer une main fébrile dans ses cheveux :

-(Hum) Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et Léna entra dans la chambre, les mains croisées dans le dos :

-Vous m'avez fait demander Senor ?

Camus se tourna vers elle, toujours cette expression neutre sur son visage :

-En effet.

Heureusement qu'il maîtrisait l'éloquence avec brio : son visage ne laissait rien paraître de sa nervosité.

-Je vous ai fait appeler pour vous demander une faveur.

Léna baissa la tête :

-Je vous écoute Senor : qu'est-ce qui vous ferait envie ?

Camus allait répondre lorsque, dans sa tête, résonna la voix de Milo : *Vous charmante demoiselle.*

Le jeune seigneur se secoua mentalement et repoussa le rouge qui lui montait aux joues :

-Je… *hum* Je… Pourriez-vous m'amener une autre bougie je vous prie ?

-Mais certainement Senor.

Camus eut envie de se gifler : une bougie ?! Et pourquoi pas un oreiller tant qu'on y était ?! Avant que la jeune femme n'arrive à la porte, le jeune seigneur la rappela :

-Ah au fait : je…

Elle se retourna et le regarda de ses grands yeux émeraude. Camus resta immobile une demi-seconde, comme hypnotisé, puis termina :

- J'aurais aimé passer un repas en votre compagnie.

Léna rougit violemment et Camus se félicita d'avoir réussi à tout dire d'une seule traite sans s'être planté :

-A… Avec plaisir Senor. Quand désirez-vous organiser ce repas ?

*Tout de suite* songea Camus mais il se reprit :

-Demain j'ai une réception mais rien ne m'empêche de dîner avec vous après-demain soir. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La jeune femme rousse sourit et Camus se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil :

- C'est parfait Senor.

-Nous pourrions nous retrouver devant la fontaine du jardin vers 18 heures. Cela vous convient-il ?

Léna hocha la tête le plus calmement possible :

-Je serai là Senor.

Elle posa une main fébrile sur la poignée et Camus la rappela une dernière fois :

-Léna ?

-Si Senor ?

-Je vous en prie : appelez-moi Camus.

Tout fier de lui, le jeune seigneur réussit même à esquisser un semblant de sourire crispé et la jeune femme rougit :

-Bien sûr… Camus…

La porte se referma et le jeune seigneur aux cheveux rouges resta immobile quelques secondes avant de lever un poing victorieux en l'air :

-Merci mon Dieu de m'avoir donné la force !

Il avait soudain chaud, très chaud. Camus s'avança vers la fenêtre sans pouvoir se départir de son sourire béat : elle avait accepté ! Elle avait accepté !

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira profondément, les yeux clos : la nuit était belle. Camus rouvrit les yeux : il faisait doux et le ciel était saupoudré d'une pluie d'étoile et…

-Camus !

-AHHHHH !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges poussa un hurlement horrifié et l'intrus poussa un cri de surprise, manquant de tomber du toit auquel il était pendu par les pieds.

Camus recula précipitamment, se prit malencontreusement les pieds dans son magnifique tapis venu tout droit d'Inde, trébucha et se retrouva sur le séant.

L'intrus gigota, agitant ses boucles blondes :

-Mais pourquoi tu cries?! T'as failli me tuer !

Camus cligna des yeux et haleta :

-Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Mais?! Milo ?!

Le Scorpion, car c'était bien lui, se redressa et sauta les pieds en avant dans la chambre. A peine debout, Camus se mit à hurler, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure :

-Mais tu es complètement fou ma parole ! Ca fait deux fois aujourd'hui ! Tu as décidé de me tuer c'est ça ?! Et en plus tu mets du sang partout sur mon tapis !

Camus était trop énervé (et effrayé) pour se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'épaule de son visiteur. Milo leva sa main valide et intima à son ami de baisser le ton :

-Chut chut : arrête de crier s'il te pl…

-Je crie si je veux ! Je suis ici chez moi et si je veux crier je crie !

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir et Milo, en désespoir de cause se jeta sur Camus, le bâillonnant avec sa main droite :

-Chuuuuuuut ! Tu vas me faire repérer !

Chuchota le Scorpion en désignant la porte du menton. Trop tard : on frappa et la voix de Léna demanda :

-Heu… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Milo et Camus se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes puis le Scorpion lâcha son ami et se glissa sous le grand lit à toute vitesse. Camus se jeta sur le sol et se mit à quatre pattes : Milo avait posé un oreiller devant sa tête dans l'espoir qu'on ne le verrait pas. Exaspéré, Camus tira sur l'oreiller, faisant sursauter son ami.

Le jeune seigneur souffla :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

-J'me cache !

Répliqua Milo, les yeux exorbités. Camus hésita entre le bourrer de coups de pieds et à le tirer hors de sous son lit par les pieds mais il se releva à toute vitesse lorsque Léna réitéra sa demande :

-Camus ? Je venais vous apporter votre bougie quand je vous ai entendu crier : est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Je… hum… Oui oui ne vous en faîtes pas.

Il jeta l'oreiller sur le sol près de son lit et la main de Milo s'en empara pour disparaître aussitôt. Camus persiffla :

-Et tiens-toi tranquille !

-Puis-je entrer ?

Camus allait accepter lorsqu'il vit sa tête dans le miroir de sa chambre : une mèche disgracieuse et rebelle se dressait fièrement au sommet de son crâne, gâchant ainsi sa coiffure « quasi parfaite ». Vite vite, il passa une main fébrile pour l'aplatir tout en répondant d'une voix aussi naturelle que possible:

-Oui certes… Entrez je vous prie.

Léna passa timidement sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et Camus se tourna vers elle, calmement. (Ai-je omis de préciser qu'il maîtrisait le théâtre en plus de l'éloquence?)

La jeune domestique jeta un regard curieux dans la chambre et annonça:

-Voici votre bougie Se.. Camus.

-Merci Léna : vous pouvez la déposer sur le bureau.

La jeune domestique s'exécuta puis, voyant que Camus jetait des regards méfiants vers la fenêtre ouverte, elle demanda :

-Veuillez pardonner ma curiosité mais… Je vous entendais crier et on aurait dit que vous vous adressiez à quelqu'un…

Camus réfléchit à toute vitesse puis sourit :

-Oh ça ? Ce n'est rien de grave : juste un… Scorpion qui s'est invitée dans ma chambre et cela m'a surpris. Je ne supporte pas ces bestioles.

-Oh comme je vous comprends !

Léna sourit puis salua :

-He bien passez une bonne nuit.

-Merci, vous aussi.

Et elle sortit. Le jeune seigneur attendit quelques secondes avant de se jeter à nouveau sur le sol à côté de son lit.

-Hé?! Tu… Ca va ?

Les épaules du Scorpion étaient secouées de tremblements et Camus commençait à se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Milo étouffait un éclat de rire en plongeant sa tête dans le coussin :

-Pfrrr ! Camus t'es juste… Génial quand tu mens !

Ledit Camus s'imagina en train d'appuyer sur la tête de son ami dans le but de l'étouffer mais il se résigna en se disant que c'était indigne d'une personne de son rang. Il grogna :

-Sors de là ! Allez zou !

Milo roula vers l'extrémité du lit et se leva lentement, la main pressée sur son épaule. Camus, les poings sur les hanches, s'énerva en murmurant :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Une mission qui a mal tourné : je devais me planquer quelque part le temps d'enlever cette saleté de balle de mon épaule et j'ai pensé à toi.

-Sans blague ? Ce n'est pas toi qui avais dit de faire une pause pendant UNE semaine ?! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi Milo ? Quel mot tu ne comprends pas dans : « Rien ! Pendant ! Une ! Semaine ?! »

-Camus ?

-Quoi ?!

-Tu aurais des ciseaux ?

-Des.. ? (Camus jeta un coup d'œil à l'épaule de son ami et soupira) Sur le bureau : fais comme chez toi.

-Merci bien.

* * *

-Et alors un mec a essayé de me poignarder lâchement ! Heureusement, je l'ai entendu au dernier moment et je l'ai pourfendu de ma lame ! Mais ils étaient encore 5 dans la chambre ! Alors ils ont allumé des bougies et…

Camus retint un haut-le cœur et détourna le regard : Milo lui expliquait comment il s'était retrouvé dans le traquenard qui lui avait valu cette blessure de guerre, tout en essayant nonchalamment de retirer la balle de son épaule, se charcutant avec la superbe paire de ciseaux que Camus s'était offerte quelques semaines plus tôt.

Et franchement la vue du sang le dégoutait au plus haut des points !

Comme il verdissait à vue d'œil, le Scorpion, l'air interloqué et pas vraiment souffrant :

-Ca va pas Camus ?

-*Gloups* Si tu pouvais éviter de faire ça devant moi. Et sur mon lit en plus.

Milo baissa la tête sur la serviette tâchée de sang vermeil qui recouvrait (fort heureusement) les draps :

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Camus se pinça l'arête du nez, les yeux fermés pour éviter de devoir regarder cette boucherie :

-Non laisse tomber… Continue je t'en prie.

Et Milo, ne se faisant pas prier, se remit à parler, agrémentant son récit de mouvement exagérés et de grossièretés telles que Camus dut se boucher les oreilles à de multiples reprises. Le jeune homme blond grimaça soudain et brandit ensuite les ciseaux d'un air victorieux :

-Ha ha ! Je t'ai eue saloperie !

Camus retint une grimace écœurée et fronça un sourcil : cette chose avait l'air énoorme ! Comment son ami pouvait-il avoir l'air si détendu ? Il aurait dû se tordre de douleur sur le plancher mais non ! Il souriait bêtement.

Milo déposa la balle dans la poche de son pantalon puis tourna vers lui :

-Tu n'aurais pas un petit remontant par hasard ?

-Un « petit remontant » ?

-De l'alcool.

-Parce que tu voudrais noyer ton échec dans l'alcoolisme ? Tu es tombé bien bas mon cher !

-Milo secoua la tête en souriant devant la « douce ignorance » de son ami :

-Mais non mais non ! C'est pour (il désigna son épaule endommagée du menton) désinfecter la plaie : je n'ai pas envie d'attraper la gangrène et de me faire amputer !

Camus repoussa la nausée qui venait de le submerger : il avait toujours eu une imagination très fertile et le fait d'imaginer les atrocités que Milo venait de lui décrire…

Il fallait qu'il s'assoie !

Ah non : en fait, il s'était laissé tombé dans son fauteuil quand Milo avait ôté sa chemise (dévoilant une épaule dégoulinante de sang), de peur de s'évanouir.

Que voulez-vous, malgré ses airs hautains, Camus était une petite nature !

Le jeune Français articula :

-J'ai de l'alcool. Mais pas dans ma chambre : dans mon salon ou encore dans ma salle à manger mais pas ici.

-Ah… Oh ben je vais vite chercher ça !

-Milo.

-Hm ?

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas traverser ma maison habillé comme ça j'espère ?

Milo s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée :

-Comment ça : « Comme ça »?

Camus se retint de se frapper le front du plat de la main :

-En pantalon. Sans chemise. L'épaule en sang. Alors qu'aucun de mes domestiques ne t'as vu entrer. Ca te suffit comme arguments ?

Milo baissa les yeux et, penaud, grommela :

-Ben …

Lui se trouvait bien pourtant. Charismatiquement parfait (et cela sans narcissisme aucun !). Qu'est-ce que Camus trouvait anormal dans cette situat…

Les paroles de son ami atteignirent son cerveau, sans doute ralenties par la douleur causée par cette fichue balle !

Il rougit de honte et serra le poing:

-Ouais t'as pas tort.

-Jamais.

-Jamais ? (sourit Milo, sceptique) Tu as toujours raison ?

-Toujours

Répondit Camus, les bras croisés (sans narcissisme non plus). Milo croisa les bras (« ouille ! ») et esquissa une moue sceptique :

-Ah oui ?

-Qui t'avais conseillé de ne plus rien faire pendant un petit temps ?

Le Scorpion resta interdit, cherchant une excuse à toute vitesse. Mais il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était manifestement ralenti par la souffrance ! Vaincu, il grommela :

-*Grmbl* Toi.

-Déduction ?

Ce que son ami pouvait être insupportable quand il prenait cet air de monsieur-je-sais-tout ! Camus haussa un sourcil et Milo avoua :

-Bon d'accord : tu as toujours raison !

Satisfait, Camus hocha doucement la tête :

-On est d'accord.

Le Scorpion désigna la porte de sa main valide :

-Et moi je fais comment alors pour me soigner ?

Camus soupira et se leva :

-Je vais y aller moi-même. Toi tu restes ici, tu ne bouges pas et surtout : tu ne touches à rien !

Milo s'assit en tailleur sur le grand lit et posa son menton sur sa main droite en soupirant :

-Pfiuuu... D'accord…

Camus sortit et, une fois la porte refermée, le Scorpion porta la main à son épaule blessée en grommelant rageusement :

-Quel enfoiré cet Angelo ! Toujours aussi con ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?! Et puis c'est quoi ce nom : « Masque de mort » ?! Comment a-t-il pu savoir que je viendrais et…

Mais il cessa soudainement de se poser des questions (auxquelles il ne pouvait manifestement pas répondre) lorsque son regard fut attiré par des enveloppes étalées sur le bureau de Camus. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et se leva d'un bond.

Il se saisit d'une enveloppe et y lut :

-Invitation à la réception pour le Senor Aioros Arco.. ?

Le Scorpion fronça un sourcil et déposa la lettre à sa place. Il en avisa une qui n'était pas encore scellée et la lut à voix basse afin d'en savoir plus :

-« Mon très cher Aphrodite,

Je vous convie cordialement à la réception donnée ce soir même à ma résidence en l'honneur de mes 10 ans passés en Espagne à vos côtés.

Votre présence me ferait le plus grand plaisir,

Bien à vous,

Camus Gabriel Albert Deverseau. »

D'abord, Milo dut réprimer son envie de rire : Camus cachait bien son jeu ! Il ne lui avait jamais avoué avoir d'autres prénoms ! Ensuite, il eut (malgré la douleur que lui causait son épaule) une idée de génie !

Soudain, la poignée de la porte bougea et il lâcha la lettre pour se jeter à toute vitesse sous le lit de son cachottier de meilleur ami. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la chambre puis un chuchotement brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer :

-Milo ?! Tu es toujours là ?

Le Scorpion roula sur le tapis et se redressa calmement pour ne pas effrayer son ami:

-Bien sûr très cher ! Je me vois mal prendre la poudre des scampettes et te laisser ma chère et tendre rapière !

Camus soupira puis lui tendit une bouteille de whisky et un linge blanc, l'air las :

-Fais ça hors de ma vue s'il-te-plaît.

Milo haussa un sourcil puis haussa les épaules :

-Comme tu voudras.

Il imbiba le tissu d'alcool puis tourna le dos à son ami. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et, d'un geste vif, il pressa le linge contre son épaule. D'abord, il ne ressentit rien, juste quelques picotements. Mais très vite, les picotements devinrent des brûlures et Milo se mordit la lèvre inférieure en grognant :

-La vache ! Ca : ça fait quand même super mal !

Camus déglutit et se détourna en posant la main sur son front pour masquer son trouble.

Refoulant la douleur sourde qui lui paralysait l'épaule, Milo se tourna vers le bureau de son ami et esquissa un semblant de sourire :

-Tu organises une réception ?

Camus se retourna et fronça les sourcils :

-Tu fouilles dans mes affaires ?

-J'm'ennuyais moi ! J'ai juste vu que tu organisais une réception et j'ai eu une idée de génie !

Camus s'assit et croisa les bras, plutôt sceptique :

-Mais encore ?

Milo tapota soigneusement sa blessure avec le linge et se lança dans son explication :

-Mon dernier client m'a arnaqué et ce dans le but de me faire la peau. Je ne sais rien de lui, ni son nom ni son visage mais je sais que cet homme était noble et riche ! Qui invites-tu à ta réception ?

-Presque tous les nobles de la ville. Pourquoi ?

Le Scorpion esquissa un sourire espiègle :

-Alors il sera forcément là.

Le jeune Français haussa un sourcil :

-Ton dernier client ?

-Lui-même mon cher ! Alors je me disais que peut-être, tu pourrais m'incruster dans cette petite fête pour que je fasse le tour des invités et que je puisse pincer ce salaud !

Il y eu un court silence pendant lequel le Français se grattait le menton du bout des doigts. Puis, au grand étonnement de Milo, Camus approuva d'un mouvement de tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

-Ca pourrait le faire.

* * *

Le grand retour de DM! :D

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Laissez des reviews 3

A bientôt!


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde! :D Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi et pour fêter la fin de la semaine: voilà le chapitre 11! X) J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Qwan'Hei: Oh yeah! ;D Cancer attitude! Pour ce qui est de la réception: on verra bien :) (quoi, moi? Sadique? Naan!) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

Naheiah: Merciii :') Je suis contente que tu aimes ;) Ce chapitre-ci est long aussi ^^ Je compte sur toi pour la suite!

J'en profite pour remercier tout les gens qui me suivent et qui m'encouragent: ça me fait chaud au coeur! 3 Merci à vous tous!

(Tout ce beau monde appartient toujours à Masami Kurumada ^^)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le Scorpion abaissa son chapeau sur son visage et tourna dans une ruelle, évitant ainsi de devoir faire face à une petite troupe de soldats qui patrouillait dans la rue principale.

Milo hésitait : où allait-il passer la nuit ?

Chez Dohko ? Non, pas assez sûr ! Chez Ariane ? Ha non, elle ne lui avait même pas laissé d'adresse la donzelle !

Le jeune homme blond soupira : il était bien trop fatigué et pas assez motivé pour aller jouer les fanfarons dans un bar encore ouvert pour passer la nuit dans les bras d'une femme qui lui assurerait un toit !

Oh il avait bien songé à dormir chez Camus, seulement il imaginait trop bien la tête des servantes le lendemain matin si elles avaient retrouvé un inconnu poisseux de sang dormir sous le lit de leur Seigneur !

Milo passa une main distraite sur son épaule gauche : avant de quitter la demeure de son meilleur ami, il avait enroulé sa blessure dans un linceul mais il avait besoin de soins particuliers. La lumière se fit dans son esprit épuisé et il sourit : il avait trouvé où se planquer cette nuit !

Chez un ami qui pourrait le dépanner.

Il traversa quelques rues, marchant lentement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons puis, enfin, atteignit sa destination.

Milo frappa discrètement à la porte de la petite chaumière et s'emballa dans sa cape, frissonnant soudain. La nuit était bien entamée et il craignait que son ami ne soit encore dans les bras de Morphée !

Comme la réponse tardait, le Scorpion frappa à nouveau, plus énergiquement, et souffla :

-Aiolia ! He oh !

Il y eut un enchaînement de bruits sourds et de jurons difficilement contenus puis, la porte s'entre-ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux courts cheveux châtains, les yeux gorgés de sommeil. Un poil énervé d'avoir été tiré de son rêve magnifique par un importun nocturne, il grommela d'une voix pâteuse :

-Qui est le con qui..?

-Mec c'est moi !

-Qui « moi » ?!

- Tu es pourtant plus perspicace que ça d'habitude non? Ouvre un peu mieux les yeux Aiolia !

Le jeune homme écarquilla grands les yeux et la lumière se fit dans ses prunelles vertes :

-Milo ?!

-Tu aurais une place pour caser un ami cette nuit ? Je te promets de me faire tout petit !

Des bruits de bottes résonnèrent soudain dans la rue et Milo jeta un regard effrayé vers la droite : des soldats !

Pressé par le temps, Aiolia, toute trace de fatigue envolée, attira vivement Milo à l'intérieur, le tirant par le bras gauche. Comme le Scorpion se mordait discrètement l'intérieur de la joue, le jeune homme aux courtes boucles châtain ferma la porte et la verrouilla tout de suite après. Il posa un doigt devant ses lèvres, intimant le silence à Milo.

Ils attendirent en silence que la petite troupe de gardes ne s'éloignent puis ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Aiolia, les poings sur les hanches, se tourna vers son ami:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Il y a des gardes par dizaines dans les rues et toi tu te promènes comme ça, tranquille ?!

-Justement : les rues grouillent de soldats et je n'ai nulle part où passer la nuit !

Aiolia soupira :

-Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste !

Un ange passa, Milo fixant Aiolia, ce dernier semblant encore un peu trop endormi pour comprendre ce que son ami lui demandait. Enfin, le jeune homme brun bailla :

-Et tu voudrais que je t'accueille cette nuit ?

Le Scorpion hocha la tête :

-S'il-te-plaît.

Aiolia sembla hésiter mais Milo connaissait trop bien son ami et savait qu'il bluffait.

C'était dans la poche ! Le brun sourit :

-Allez c'est d'accord pour cette fois !

Milo pressa affectueusement le bras de son ami, soulagé malgré tout:

-Merci vieux ! Merci mille fois ! Tu me sauves la vie !

Aiola haussa les épaules, modeste, et passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux cernés :

-Je te sers quelque chose ?

Milo allait demander un petit remontant mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il en demanderait un peu trop à ce pauvre Aiolia qui ne désirait manifestement qu'une seule chose : retourner pioncer dans son petit lit douillet ! Néanmoins, il fit mine de réfléchir pour faire payer à son ami sa seconde de réflexion avant d'avouer, tout sourire:

-Non merci c'est gentil.

Aiolia soupira d'aise : ouf ! Heureusement que Milo avait refusé parce que franchement, il n'avait pas envie de descendre à la cave chercher quelque chose de frais pour son… Comment dire ça tout en restant politiquement correct ? « Invité de dernière minute » ?

Mouais… Invité de dernière minute convenait parfaitement.

Aiolia écarquilla les yeux quand Milo ôta sa longue cape laissant voir la tache de sang qui couvrait sa chemise :

-Ouch ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

Milo haussa les épaules, peu enclin à expliquer son échec cuisant. Il entama alors la technique du « semi-mensonge » :

-Une bagarre qui a mal tourné, t'en fais pas.

Il ne mentait pas vraiment en disant ça, pas vrai ? Et puis franchement, il n'avait pas envie que son échec devienne public ! Que diraient ses fans ?! Et les filles ?! Mais surtout, que dirait Ariane ?!

Aiolia le tira de sa rêverie en demandant :

-C'est au moins une blessure faite par balle non ? Parce que la tache de sang à l'air fort régulière pour un coup d'épée.

Le Scorpion hocha la tête et sortit la balle qui lui avait infligé cette blessure. Aiolia siffla:

-He ben mon gars… Ca c'est de la balle ! T'es sûr que tu ne veux rien à boire ? Ca doit te faire un mal de chien !

-Non non t'inquiètes ! J'ai désinfecté la plaie et elle est bien soignée. Merci quand même mec !

Il sourit et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant, las et soudain très fatigué :

-Je crois que le mieux que j'ai à faire c'est (il étouffa un baillement avec la paume de sa main) dormir un peu…

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et se mit doucement à dodeliner la tête. Aiolia le prit par le bras (droit cette fois-ci) et l'aida à se lever:

-Allez viens, tu vas dormir dans mon lit et je vais te passer une chemise propre

Milo se redressa et s'étira :

-Non non : je ne veux pas te chasser de ton lit !

-Oh ça va hein ! Je suis un grand garçon, je ne suis pas blessé et je suis tellement fatigué que je pourrais presque dormir debout appuyé sur le mur !

Milo sourit, amusé par la métaphore et se laissa guider vers la chambre de son ami.

Aiolia lui tendit une chemise et désigna son lit du doigt :

-Allez hop ! Au pieu !

Milo prit la chemise et remercia encore une fois son ami :

-Merci Aiolia : je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ce soir.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains secoua les mains avec modestie :

-Je t'en prie : allez, dors bien ! Et si jamais tu as un problème : je suis juste à côté.

Le Scorpion regarda son ami s'éloigner en traînant les pieds et, une fois la porte refermée, il ôta ses bottes, son pantalon et changea de chemise avec bonheur : il fallait avouer qu'il craignait de se chopper une maladie en nageant dans son propre sang !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre close et se glissa dans les draps en soupirant d'aise.

Aiolia et lui s'étaient rencontrés 3 ans auparavant et, malgré les hauts et les bas, ils restaient de très bons amis.

Il venait encore d'en avoir la preuve ce soir…

Ravi et rassuré de la fidélité de ses amis, Milo s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

3 ans auparavant…

-Hey ! Tu pourrais t'excuser !

Milo se retourna et jeta un regard dédaigneux au garçon aux cheveux châtains qu'il venait de légèrement bousculer : non mais pour qui se prenait-il cet énergumène ? Comment osait-il seulement lui adresser la parole ?! Et puis c'était quoi ce drôle d'accent ? Trop… « raffiné » pour les gens du coin !

Milo venait d'avoir 17 ans et cet étranger semblait un poil plus vieux que lui. En même temps, né à la fin de l'année, le jeune garçon blond était condamné à être le plus jeune de ses connaissances…

Le garçon le regardait farouchement, avec des yeux de prédateur et le jeune garçon aux yeux clairs trouvait ça… Paradoxal.

Presque amusant.

Milo esquissa un sourire mutin :

-Toi… T'es pas d'ici.

Le brun fronça les sourcils :

-Comment tu le sais ?

Milo fit un pas vers l'étranger, (car il ne pouvait pas être d'ici), sans se départir de son sourire :

-Parce que si tu étais d'ici tu saurais qu'il ne faut pas me chercher des noises. Pigé ?

Le garçon aurait dû se détourner et trembler devant le regard assassin de Milo, il aurait dû s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes,…

Mais non ! Au contraire, il fronça d'avantage les sourcils et, une moue rageuse peinte sur le visage, il cracha :

-Parce que c'est ta ville peut-être ?

Milo éclata d'un rire diabolique :

-Précisément mon gars. Mais je suis bon prince et je comme tu viens d'arriver je ne vais pas m'énerver mais tâche de ne pas recommencer !

Comme il allait s'éloigner, un ricanement le fit s'arrêter :

-Trouillard.

Milo se retourna vivement et empoigna le garçon par le col, le soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol. Rapprochant son visage de celui de l'étranger, il feula :

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Toujours ce sourire arrogant sur les lèvres, le garçon brun ricana :

-Trouillard.

Milo sentit une boule de rage se former dans sa gorge et une lueur rouge traversa ses yeux clairs :

-Dis-moi jeune prétentieux : es-tu venu ici pour mourir ?

-Pas spécialement, mais merci de proposer !

Le jeune garçon blond, en pleine crise d'adolescence n'oublions pas de le faire remarquer, leva le poing et frappa, sans se soucier des regards que leur jetaient la foule.

Sa main s'écrasa sur le mur : le garçon avait bougé à la dernière seconde, destinant à ce pauvre mur de briques le triste sort qui était réservé à son visage. Milo grogna et, ne perdant pas un instant, l'étranger frappa.

Du moins, essaya.

Milo se décala et frappa du genou dans le ventre du garçon. Le brun s'effondra, se pressant le ventre avec les bras. Le jeune garçon blond soupira et se pencha en avant :

-Je… *hum* Excuse-moi : je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi. J'ai été impulsif et…

-Pourtant… Tu t'es pas… gêné…

Ricana le jeune garçon en levant la tête. Milo haussa les sourcils : il… souriait ?! Le garçon blond hésita puis esquissa à son tour un sourire ravi. Il redressa sa nouvelle connaissance :

-Toi… Tu me plais ! Audacieux j'ai envie de dire !

Le garçon sembla hésiter puis, il sourit à son tour :

-Moi c'est Milo et toi ?

-Aiolia.

-He bien Aiolia : je vais te présenter ma ville ! Sans rancune ?

Le jeune garçon brun hésita devant la paume tendue de Milo puis leva la main gauche en souriant…

Le futur Scorpion ressentit alors un grand coup sur la joue : Aiolia venait de le frapper avec son autre main ?!

Milo resta un instant interloqué, la main sur sa joue endolorie :

-Mais… Mais…

Aiolia sourit et serra la main de Milo :

-Sans rancune.

Comme il se détourna, le jeune garçon blond hésita un instant puis rattrapa Aiolia par le fond de son pantalon :

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu veux que je me batte sérieusement ?!

Aiolia prit un air faussement naïf et porta les mains à son col dans une attitude niaise :

-De quoi moi ? Mais non, pas du tout !

Milo crut qu'il allait tuer cet arrogant et, insupportable personnage mais, contre toute attente, il éclata de rire :

-Haha ! Franchement : je sens qu'on va bien se marrer nous deux !

Aiolia fronça un sourcil puis rit à son tour.

Les deux compères trainaient très souvent ensemble dans les rues de la ville, faisant les 400 coups, même si, en cas de choses contraires à la loi, le jeune garçon brun préférait ne pas prendre part aux festivités. De temps en temps, Aiolia devait quitter la ville, rendant visite à de la famille restée à Madrid mais jamais le futur Scorpion ne demandait de détails, respectant la vie privée de son nouvel ami.

Milo avait trouvé en Camus un ami distingué et froid et en Aiolia, il avait trouvé un ami simple et au tempérament de feu.

Ils s'entendaient à merveille mais ne pouvaient pas se supporter l'un l'autre. Un soir sur deux, ils se disputaient violemment, hurlant comme des charretiers, finissant souvent la soirée avec des bleus et des bosses.

Et pourtant, une amitié étrange mais sincère venait de naître.

L'année de leurs 18 ans, tous deux étaient entrés chez un humble tatoueur et, malgré la douleur sourde de leurs épaules respectives, ils arboraient à présent un tatouage de Scorpion pour l'un et un Lion pour l'autre.

Il y avait des hauts et des bas, mais malgré tout, Milo et Aiolia restaient des amis soudés et dignes de confiance.

* * *

Milo entrouvrit un œil et s'étirant en soupirant. En jetant un coup d'œil à son épaule, il fut ravi de constater que ça allait plutôt bien : la blessure avait même commencé à cicatriser ! Le Scorpion se leva, s'habilla puis descendit à la salle à manger, là où devait se trouver son hôte :

-Hé Aiolia ?! Où es-t…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et étouffa un éclat de rire derrière la paume de sa main : Aiolia dormait encore, roulé en boule sur le tapis, un mince filet de bave s'écoulant gracieusement de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Un vrai enfant.

Milo pouffa discrètement :

-Ah ben ça… C'est ce qu'on appelle « dormir comme un bébé » !

Il hésita à réveiller son ami mais se ravisa : le pauvre avait l'air épuisé et Milo se voyait très mal secouer le pauvre Aiolia comme un prunier !

Quoi que… Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en fin de compte…

Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, le Scorpion s'avança sur la pointe des pieds et s'accroupit aux côtés d'Aiolia qui ronflait légèrement. Les mains en porte voix, Milo commença par chuchoter à l'oreille du dormeur :

-Aioliaaa… C'est l'heure de se leveeeer …

Le dormeur grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna lourdement, manquant d'assommer Milo au passage. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ricana et se mit à crier :

-DEBOUT FAINEANT!

Aiolia sursauta tellement fort qu'il manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque et se redressa d'un bond :

-De quoi ?! Ou ça ?! Quand ça ?!

Milo essaya de se retenir mais le fou rire le prit et il se roula sur le sol, les bras pressés sur les côtes. Aiolia, haletant, balbutia :

-Mais mais mais… Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Milo essaya de répondre mais, riant comme un bossu, ne put qu'ânonner quelques syllabes :

-Haha ! C'était… Hahahaha ! Trop tentant mec ! Haha ! Excuse-moi !

Aiolia, la main serrée sur son cœur battant à tout rompre, plissa dangereusement l'œil :

-Mais t'es complètement malade !

Il se jeta sur Milo qui venait de se relever et le plaqua au sol (et cela en toute amitié). Le jeune homme brun, enragé, martelait chaque syllabe prononcée par un coup amical dans les côtes de son ami :

-Tu es ! Complètement ! Fou ! Ma ! Parole !

Milo, mort de rire, n'eut même pas la force de se débattre. Plus Aiolia frappait, plus il riait :

-Ca va ça va ! Haha ! Arrête ! Stop stop !

Le brun grogna :

-Ne t'avise plus de recommencer !

Milo se releva en ricanant et en se massant distraitement les côtes :

-Bien dormi sinon ?

Aiolia lui jeta un regard noir et le Scorpion, aussi brave fût-il, estima ne pas avoir besoin de la réponse.

Milo se gratta l'arrière du crâne et sourit :

-Allez… Merci encore de m'avoir hébergé mec : je te revaudrai ça, promis !

Aiolia secoua la main en baillant (pauvre enfant en manque de sommeil qu'il était !) :

-C'est ça… Tu veux rien manger ?

Milo déclina poliment :

-C'est bien gentil mais j'ai un tas de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Le brun eut l'air effaré :

-Donc tu m'as réveillé…

-Pour que tu finisses ta nuit dans ton lit bien sûr ! (Milo sourit) Allez va : je connais le chemin.

Aiolia, la main perdue dans sa tignasse en bataille, resta immobile quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules :

-Bon… D'accord… Quand tu veux mec…

Comme le Scorpion se détournait, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains souffla :

-Hé Milo !

-Hm ?

-C'est toujours un plaisir.

Milo ricana et se retourna : son ami grimpait lentement les marches qui le mèneraient à sa chambre. Sur son épaule, le tatouage de Lion semblait le regarder avec insistance et il eut l'impression qu'Aiolia le voyait.

Il sourit :

-Alors je reviendrais plus souvent !

Le jeune homme brun leva le pouce et Milo sortit, sa longue cape flottant derrière lui.

Il ferma la porte et… faillit foncer dans une personne qui arpentait calmement la rue :

-Hé ! Faites un peu attention !

-Tu as de la chance Scorpion : la blessure aurait pu t'être fatale.

Milo blêmit et écarquilla les yeux:

-Vous ?!

C'était lui ! L'homme de la veille ! Celui qui semblait le connaître mieux que personne !

L'homme aux longs cheveux d'or sourit mystérieusement, ses yeux toujours clos :

-J'espère que cette nuit t'a porté conseil Milo…

Le Scorpion balbutia :

-Je… Heu… Ben…

L'homme leva une main, toujours souriant sans joie :

- « La patience est un onguent bon pour toutes les plaies»… N'est-ce pas ?

L'œil de Milo fut parcouru d'un tic : Quoi ?!

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait cet uluberlu ?! Mais la réponse lui vint : il devait être ivre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution !

…

Ou alors il avait fumé quelque chose de fort.

De trèès fort !

-Je… *hum* Certes mais je…

La gorge sèche, Milo balbutia :

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire…

L'homme posa un doigt sur l'épaule de Milo qui grimaça puis frissonna lorsqu'une vague de plénitude le submergea… Il écarquilla les yeux :

-Vous…

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds se détourna :

-Tu devrais te sentir mieux à présent.

Milo abaissa légèrement sa manche, découvrant son épaule gauche…

En parfait état ?! Plus aucune trace de blessure sur sa peau?!

Mais comment était-ce possible ?!

Le Scorpion leva lentement les yeux, effrayé et fasciné à la fois :

-Qui êtes-vous ?..

Murmura-t-il.

Un coup de vent fit voleter la chevelure d'or de l'homme qui se retourna à demi :

-Je suis ce qui est, rien de plus rien de moins… Les réponses viendront avec le temps : sois patient, Milo.

Le vent sembla se concentrer autour de lui puis, il disparut, laissant le Scorpion tout à fait désemparé

* * *

-Alors tu en penses quoi ?

Camus leva un œil de son ouvrage : Milo lui faisait face, les mains sur les hanches et la tête penchée sur le côté. Le Français retint un sourire :

-Ca m'a l'air pas mal.

Milo grogna en gigotant :

-Je pense que c'est un poil trop petit et… Ca gratte !

Camus soupira et ajusta le col de son ami :

-Si tu n'es pas content rien ne t'empêche de l'enlever.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se dégagea et lissa le bas de sa tunique :

-Non non : ça ira.

Milo se planta devant le miroir de la chambre et se regarda en souriant :

-Hé hé : ça me va plutôt bien au fond… Cette couleur est tout à fait assortie tu ne trouves pas Cam' ?

Camus plissa un œil puis toussota :

-Hum… « Cam' » ? Quel… heureux raccourci.

-N'est-ce pas !

Et ce stupide sourire narquois sur le visage ! Seigneur tout puissant : Milo finirait par le rendre fou ! Camus souffla profondément et tendit un ruban rouge à son ami :

-Tiens, mets-ça dans tes cheveux : un vrai noble n'a pas les cheveux en bataille comme les tiens !

Milo se saisit du tissu en grommelant :

-C'est ça qui fait mon charme enfin ! Les femmes ne résistent pas au charme animal !

Camus leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit, son livre bien aimé à la main. Ses fidèles lunettes sur le nez, il demanda distraitement :

-Et comment va ton épaule ?

Milo se retourna, le ruban entre les dents tandis qu'il essayait de rassembler ses cheveux :

-Cha 'a un 'eu 'ieux !

Heureusement que Camus parlait couramment le « Milo ». Il traduisit donc aisément et put répondre :

-Tu me montreras ça : si ça ne va pas, je ferai venir un médecin compétant.

Plus ou moins satisfait de son travail capillaire, le Scorpion sembla hésiter :

-He bien… C'est-à-dire que…

-Montre.

Qu'allait-il dire à Camus ? Comment allait-il justifier le fait que sa blessure avait disparu par… magie ? Ne voulant pas cacher la vérité à son meilleur ami, il baissa le haut de sa manche : dévoilant la peau brunie de son épaule.

Camus se leva et plissa les yeux :

-Ca alors : on dirait qu'il ne t'es rien arrivé !

Milo se passa la main dans ses cheveux, décoiffant la demi queue qu'il venait difficilement de terminer :

-J'ai… croisé un homme super étrange ! Il marche les yeux fermés et il sait mon prénom alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Et quand il a touché ma blessure, elle a disparu !

Camus leva les yeux vers son ami, jugeant si il lui mentait délibérément ou si il racontait une improbable vérité… Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : l'imperceptible lueur de crainte qui éclairait les yeux de Milo était bien réelle.

Il haussa les épaules et posa la main sur le front de son ami :

-Pourtant tu n'as pas de fièvre.

Milo se dégagea en riant :

-Merci pour ton soutien Camus ! Franchement, merci ! J'adore quand mes amis se payent ma tête !

Le Français sourit (INCROYABLE !) puis frappa (ou plutôt : effleura) l'épaule de son meilleur ami :

-Je ne doute pas de toi Milo, je te faisais marcher.

La machoire du Scorpion se déboita et s'affaissa de 5 bons centimètres : Camus… venait de faire… Une blague ?! Il se frotta les yeux puis réalisa ce que le Français venait de dire et de faire.

Les yeux remplis de larmes d'émotion, Milo se jeta sur son ami et le serra contre lui, très fier de l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir:

-Ohhh ! Camus ! Mes enseignements ont enfin portés leurs fruits ! Tu as un sens de l'humour en fait !

-Mais lâche-moi enfin ! Dépose-moi immédiatement !

-Nyahh ! C'est magnifique « Cam' Cam' » ! Je suis si fier de toi !

-Milo ! Dépose-moi tout de suite ! C'est un ordre !

Feulait Camus en se débattant de la poigne de fer de son ami : mais c'est qu'il allait le couper en deux cet imbécile heureux !

Enfin, Milo relâcha le pauvre Français qui s'empressa de se recoiffer en vitesse, les sourcils froncés et marmonnant des jurons peu catholiques le plus silencieusement possible.

Le Scorpion ré-ajusta le nœud dans ses cheveux et essuya une larme fictive au coin de son œil :

-Ahlala… Le plus dur dans ce métier… C'est de les regarder partir…

Camus grommela un vague : « Je t'en foutrais moi des laisser partir ! » puis réajusta son foulard blanc en toussotant pour ne pas étrangler Milo :

-Bon ! Après cette parenthèse « enrichissante », je pense qu'on peut descendre. Tu es prêt ?

Le Scorpion se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et sourit en levant le pouce :

-On est parfaits mec !

Camus soupira :

-Certes… Allons-y.

Il ouvrit la porte et tous deux sortirent du petit salon. Tout en marchant dans le long couloir de l'aile sud, Camus souffla :

-N'oublies pas : tu es un petit seigneur du Nord de l'Espagne, on s'est connu étant enfant parce que nos parents étaient amis et tu t'appelles…

-Emilio Felippe Shaula, je suis un ancien ami d'enfance de père Espagnol et de mère Française, d'où notre rencontre.

-Dis quelque chose d'intelligent en Français.

Milo porta une main à sa gorge et prit une voix hautaine, l'autre main levée de manière théâtrale :

-«_Bien le bonsoir chère madame : ma soirée est illuminée par votre illustre présence qui perce les ténèbres de ma vie, tel les rayons ardents du soleil levant. _»

Il esquissa un salut gracieux et un baisemain à une damoiselle imaginaire qui fit sourire Camus, agréablement surpris :

-_Pas mal._

Milo rit puis sembla réfléchir quelques secondes :

-_Merci bien Camus !_

-_Tu as fait d'énormes progrès en maîtrise de la langue : tu m'impressionnes Milo, franchement. La grammaire semble au point et les compliments fleurissent comme si tu parlais ta langue natale._

Milo resta immobile quelques secondes, les yeux vides et ternes, avant de sursauter et de répondre :

-_J'ai eu_ _un bon professeur Allez ! Ne fatiguons pas mon talent ! Allons voir les charmantes demoiselles de cette réception !_

-Tu n'es pas censé découvrir qui a essayé de te tuer ?

-Aussi mais tant que je suis là, autant en profiter ! Non ?

Camus haussa les épaules, ému malgré tout : Milo avait enfin compris qu'il devait s'ouvrir à la culture générale et parlait presque couramment le Français!

Ils arrivèrent aux marches qui les mèneraient à la grande salle et Camus se tourna vers son ami :

-Prêt ?

Milo se frotta le nez en souriant :

-Toujours.

Camus hésita puis esquissa un sourire en coin :

-Alors : « _Rideau._»

Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard complice et commencèrent à descendre les marches au même rythme.

* * *

Et c'est le retour de Shaka et l'entrée en scène d'Aiolia! :D J'espère que vous avez aimé X) Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Bisous et à la prochaine!


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre session se prépare bien ;) En attendant, voici le chapitre 12 (Déjà! Ciel, comme ça passe vite! XP) J'espère qu'il vous plaira 3

Qwan'Hei: Héé oui, le grand retour de l'homme mystérieux ! ^^ Je fais honneur à mon signe zodiacal ;) (et vive Shaka!) Et oui, pauvre pauvre Aiolia! :) Milo est un espèce de sadique, il faut bien qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécia le chapitre précédent ;) Je compte sur toi pour la suite 3

Naheiah: Merci ^^ J'ai une idée assez précise de comment je perçois leurs caractères respectifs et j'adore les retranscrire ici ;) Contente que ça te plaise toujours 3 A bientôt!

leia26: Meurci! X3

Tout ces messieurs appartiennent (et oui, encore) à Masami Kurumada ;)

Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Les gens gobèrent aisément l'histoire d' « «Emilio Felippe Shaula » et oublièrent aussitôt la présence de cet inconnu. Ou tout du moins les hommes, car les femmes, d'aussi haut rang fussent-elles, n'avaient de cesse de se tourner vers lui en gloussant tandis que les plus avenantes posaient de plus en plus de questions à cet homme envoûtant :

-Dites-moi Emilio, le trajet a dû vous paraître bien long de la France jusqu'ici ?

Milo avala une gorgée de champagne et esquissa son plus beau sourire :

-Ma motivation était telle que je ne puis ressentir une quelconque fatigue gente dame.

La demoiselle ouvrit son éventail :

-Certes : vous n'avez plus vu notre cher Camus depuis bien longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez être très heureux de vos retrouvailles.

Milo posa son verre et prit délicatement la main de la jeune femme :

-Ma motivation _« Ma mie »,_ c'était de vous rencontrer en personne.

La femme rougit violemment et s'éventa en gloussant. Milo posa à peine ses lèvres sur le gant de la jeune noble et recula en souriant.

Il chercha Camus du regard, étouffé par la foule environnante. Il repéra aisément son ami, reconnaissable entre mille grâce à sa chevelure de feu. Il parlait avec deux dames et Milo souffla de soulagement.

Le Scorpion tourna la tête tout en avançant, attentif aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il ne devait pas se détourner de sa mission : retrouver son dernier client. Ce sale traître !

Mais il rejoignit Camus plus vite que prévu :

-Ah Emilio. Laisse-moi te présenter la Duchesse Monica Della Santa Chiesa.

Milo sourit et salua la jeune femme qui lui faisait face :

-_Madame la Duchesse, c'est un honneur de vous…_

Il reçut un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et il entendit à peine Camus souffler :

-C'est pas elle ! C'est la dame à côté ! C'est sa suivante que tu salues !

Milo resta immobile, la bouche entrouverte et la main de la suivante de la duchesse dans la sienne.

Il hésita un millième de seconde puis posa ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme (qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, était mille fois plus belle que sa maîtresse !) avant de se redresser et de saluer la grosse dame qui fronçait les sourcils :

-_Madame la Duchesse ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience_.

Il retint une grimace écœurée et décida de juste effleurer la peau grasse et épaisse de la fameuse duchesse. Fichtre ! Plus besoin de voyager jusqu'en Inde pour voir des éléphants !

La duchesse gloussa, faisant bouger son quadruple menton et Milo déglutit :

-Vous êtes un sacré charmeur Senor Shaula !

-*hum* Certes mais le but de tout homme n'est-il pas de rendre les femmes heureuses ?

Les deux dames rougirent tandis que Camus levait discrètement les yeux au ciel. Milo prit délicatement le bras de la dame de compagnie en chuchotant :

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns rougit :

-Que… Moi Senor ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Et sans attendre, soucieux de s'éloigner au plus vite de la duchesse et de faire oublier sa maladresse, Milo s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, la jeune femme au bras.

Tout en faisant valser la jeune suivante, Milo jetait des regards aux alentours : où pouvait donc se trouver cet homme ?

La jeune femme posa sa tête sur le torse de Milo et souffla :

-C'est la première fois qu'un homme m'invite à danser… (elle leva la tête et rougit) Surtout un homme comme vous…

Milo esquissa un sourire qu'il savait irrésistible :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi : vous êtes ravissante Senora.

-Oh… Je ne suis pas noble, je ne suis que la suivante de la Duchesa et…

Milo se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de la jeune femme :

-Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas riche au niveau « argent » mais votre cœur lui, est en or… Ce qui fait de vous, la jeune femme la plus riche du monde.

La suivante rougit violemment et Milo se pencha jusqu'à effleurer les lèvres de sa nouvelle conquête. Le chaste baiser échangé, il souffla :

-Quel est ton nom, jolie fleur?

Encore ébahie, la jeune femme balbutia, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux :

-Perla…

Milo sourit :

-Un joli nom pour un magnifique joyau… Perla.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et se lova contre le Scorpion en soupirant. Milo inspira le parfum des cheveux de Perla et jeta un regard discret sur le côté et aperçu…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

-Ariane ?!

-Pardon ?

Perla se décolla de lui et Milo se reprit :

-Non je… Ce n'est rien : je pense que je viens d'apercevoir une… vieille connaissance. Veuillez m'excuser ma très chère. Je ne serais pas long.

Il se recula et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la paume de la main de sa cavalière en saluant :

-Mais je vous en prie Senor Shaula.

Milo sourit et s'éloigna en essayant d'adopter un rythme de marche neutre : qu'est-ce qu'Ariane pouvait bien faire ici ?! Camus l'avait-il invité ? Etait-elle venue accompagnée ? Et si… Le Scorpion se mordit l'intérieur de la joue : et si elle l'avait vu avec Perla ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait de penser ?!

Slalomant entre les invités, scrutant chaque visage, il accéléra soudain, un début de sourire sur les lèvres :

-Ari…

Milo fut stoppé dans son élan par le bras de Camus qui le tira en arrière, manquant de l'étrangler au passage :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Emilio, je tenais à te présenter des amis très chers.

Milo retint l'énervement qui tenait de le submerger et sourit poliment. Camus était entouré de trois hommes : un à peine plus âgé qu'eux et les deux autres semblaient plus vieux. Le Français commença les présentations :

-Voici Aioros Arco, il est arrivé de Madrid il y a trois ans.

Milo eut du mal à retenir une exclamation de surprise : cet homme aux courtes boucles brunes ceintes d'un bandeau rouge ressemblait trait pour trait à Aiolia ! Aioros tendit la main et sourit chaleureusement :

-Ravi de vous connaître !

Milo était estomaqué : la ressemblance entre ces deux oiseaux était frappante ! Le Scorpion se construisit un sourire « naturel » :

-Moi de même.

Aioros sourit et Milo se dit que cet homme devait être parfait dans le rôle du gentil grand frère. Inconscient du trouble qui agitait l'esprit de son ami, Camus continuait les présentations :

-Shura Espada, épéiste de renom…

L'homme à la courte tignasse noire esquissa un salut de la tête :

-C'est un honneur.

-Tout l'honneur est pour moi : quelle chance de rencontrer un homme de votre renommée !

Shura fronça un sourcil :

-On me connait dans le nord du pays ?

-Tout le Royaume connait votre nom Senor.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter, scrutant le visage de son interlocuteur avec insistance, avant d'esquisser un sourire étonné :

-Vous m'en voyez flatté.

Camus termina :

-Et garde du corps de Saga Gemini que voici.

Instinctivement, Milo se raidit et ses yeux se plissèrent. Ainsi cet homme était Saga Gemini…

L'homme qu'il aurait dû assassiner la veille…

Saga était un homme de grande taille, aux alentours du mètre 90, estima Milo au premier coup d'oeil. Il avait de longs cheveux bleus foncés qui descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, et un doux sourire illuminait son regard fatigué. Comme s'il avait passé une nuit mouvementée…

Milo se retint difficilement de ricaner devant l'ironie de sa pensée et Saga tendit la main avec bienveillance:

-Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer Emilio.

Le Scorpion se raidit et resta quelques millièmes de seconde interdits : Cette voix… Elle ne lui était pas inconnue…

Mais il se reprit et se força à sourire et serra aussi chaleureusement que possible la main de son interlocuteur :

-Moi aussi Saga.

Milo plissa les yeux et glissa l'air de rien :

-Au fait : félicitation pour votre accession au titre de Seigneur de la maison Atalante.

Le regard de Saga se voilà et il baissa la tête, soufflant d'une voix rauque :

-Merci… Mais à quel prix ?

Camus jeta un regard désapprobateur à son ami, ledit ami ne se gêna pas pour demander :

-Pardon ?

Saga releva la tête, sourcils froncés :

-Shion était comme un père pour moi : mon rang m'importe peu. Si ça pouvait le faire revenir, je serais prêt à tout abandonner !

Milo hocha la tête, compréhensif. Néanmoins, quelque chose le perturbait : cet homme semblait irréprochable. Qui donc pouvait lui en vouloir au point de le faire assassiner ? Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par Camus qui proposa :

-Bien : que diriez-vous de prendre un verre ?

Milo, les poings sur les hanches, s'écria en riant :

-Ah ! Quelle délicate attention ! Ce n'est pas de refus !

Aioros rit doucement :

-Ca marche pour moi aussi !

Saga esquissa un sourire timide :

-J'en veux bien un aussi alors…

Shura resta en arrière, peu désireux de voir son esprit embrumé par l'enivrement que lui procurerait l'alcool. Tout en marchant, Milo se rapprocha de Camus et souffla :

-Ils se connaissent depuis quand ?

-Ca fait presque 6 ans pourquoi ?

Milo haussa les épaules :

-Simple question.

Il plissa les yeux tout en marchant, fixant le dos de Saga avec insistance. Les deux bonhommes semblaient bien se connaître et…

Une lueur rouge éclaira soudain son regard et il sourit :

Il avait pour mission de tuer Saga n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de finir le travail ce soir ? Bah, une goutte de poison dans le verre et se serrait ni vu ni connu ! Instinctivement, Milo porta la main à sa poche et retint un ricanement : sa fidèle fiole se trouvait bien là !

Ce poison, c'était sa signature préférée : du venin de Scorpion…

L'ironie parfaite !

Camus tendit un verre à chacun d'entre eux et dès qu'il eut le sien, Milo y versa discrètement deux gouttes du liquide fatal. La couleur rougeâtre du poison se mêla à celle du vin et, en secouant calmement, il fut invisible. Le Scorpion sourit et ne remarqua pas les gros yeux que lui faisait Camus.

Aioros déclara :

-Je voudrais porter un toast à notre ami Camus !

Tout quatre sourirent et alors qu'ils approchaient leurs lèvres de leurs verres, Milo fit mime de glisser et se rattrapa au bras de Saga. Le verre de ce dernier tomba sur le sol et explosa en mille morceaux. Le silence se fit dans la salle et Milo s'écria en exagérant ses mouvements :

-Youps ! Oh ciel ! Je suis navré mon cher !

-Ce n'est rien ne vous en faites pas, (souffla Saga) je vais en prendre un autre.

-Non non ! Je n'en ferai rien ! Je vous en prie, prenez le mien !

Avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu protester, Milo lui glissa son propre verre de force :

-Je vais en prendre un autre. Oh Seigneur, que je suis maladroit !

Les gens sourirent et les conversations reprirent de plus belle.

Aioros se mordait discrètement l'intérieur de la joue : cet Emilio Shaula était un vrai clown !

Camus fronça les sourcils et claqua des doigts : une servante accourut et s'empressa de nettoyer les débris de verre. Saga sourit :

-Oh… Merci c'est bien aimable.

La servante s'éloigna et Milo se détourna en souriant : et hop ! Le tour était joué !

Mais alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus approchait son verre de ses lèvres, Camus se précipita sur lui et frappa vivement sur la main du pauvre Saga qui poussa un cri étonné à l'unisson avec Milo:

-Mais .?!

-Mais ?!

Le verre s'écrasa à son tour et le silence se fit à nouveau dans la salle. Camus se justifia, singeant le Scorpion sans une once d'humour :

-Oups ! Je suis navré mon cher ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit !

Il claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et la servante reparut en trottinant. Une grimace déconfite sur le visage, Milo, effaré, retint un soupir de désespoir qui aurait été mal interprété et se força à sourire :

-Haha Camus ! Quel plaisantin !

Il insista sur le mot « plaisantin » en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami. Ami qui se dégagea en râlant. Interdit quelques secondes, Saga finit par imiter Aioros qui venait d'éclater de rire. Les invités restèrent un instant interloqués puis se détournèrent en chuchotant :

-On va aller chercher des verres, n'est-ce pas Camus ?

-Grmbl… Certes…

-Nous vous abandonnons quelques petites secondes messieurs.

Et Milo s'éloigna en trainant Camus derrière lui. Arrivé près du salon, le Scorpion persiffla :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! T'as tout fait foirer mec !

Camus fronça encore plus les sourcils (ce que Milo pensait mathématiquement impossible) :

-Tu ne tueras personne sous mon toit. Si tu veux te débarrasser de Saga pour venger ton honneur, tu fais ça dehors.

Milo leva les mains, suppliant :

-Mais Camuuuus !

-Pas de « Mais Camus » qui tienne. Pas de mort chez moi.

Le Scorpion souffla, faisant voler une mèche de cheveux :

-Pff… C'est parce que c'est toi !

Le Français semblait mécontent et Milo ne préférais pas le pousser à bout. Parce qu'un Camus en colère c'était un Camus dangereux !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges siffla, un verre en main :

-Tiens-toi correctement et concentre-toi sur la personne que tu dois retrouver.

Milo esquissa un sourire mauvais :

-_Tes désirs sont des ordres Seigneur…_

Camus se retourna, faisant voler sa longue chevelure de feu :

-Pardon ?

Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs, Milo aurait été foudroyé sur le champ ! Le Scorpion leva les mains et, aussi courageux fut-il, sentit un filet de sueur rouler le long de sa tempe :

-Non rien ! Héhé !

-Il me semblait bien.

* * *

L'étrange comportement de Camus fut vite oublié et la réception reprit son cours normal.

Milo rongeait son frein et réfléchissait à un moyen d'éloigner Saga d'Aioros.

Ces deux-la étaient inséparables. Ils semblaient partager une forte amitié sincère et complice…

Ce qui ne facilitait pas le travail du Scorpion !

Parce que, pour découvrir un ennemi potentiel du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, il fallait le faire parler. Mais s'il restait collé à Aioros comme un chewing-gum reste collé à la semelle de chaussure, ça risquait de rendre la mission de Milo quasi-impossible!

Et le Scorpion détestait l'échec !

Enfin, Aioros alla déposer son verre et Milo se jeta presque sur Saga :

-Encore désolé pour votre verre très cher.

Saga esquissa un sourire bienveillant :

-Ne vous en faites pas Emilio, il n'y a pas de mal.

Milo tourna la tête à gauche, à droite puis se pencha en avant :

-Pourrions-nous parler en privé ? Sur la terrasse par exemple.

Saga fronça un sourcil :

-Bien sûr.

Comme ils s'éloignaient, Milo se rendit compte que toutes les dames se retournaient sur leur passage et il sourit : même les donzelles de la haute-ville ne pouvaient résister à son charme ! Seulement, Saga ne semblait pas se rendre compte que lui aussi attirait les regards…

Milo trouvait ça bien étrange : tout homme devrait s'arranger pour que les femmes tombent dans ses filets mais le jeune homme semblait désintéressé.

Etrange… Bizarre…

Ils arrivèrent à la terrasse et Milo s'appuya à la balustrade en soupirant. Le vent joua quelques secondes avec des mèches blondes qui s'étaient échappées du ruban puis Saga rompit le silence :

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler Emilio ?

Milo prit le temps de se redresser avant de se lancer :

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été victime d'une intrusion dans votre nouvelle demeure. Les rumeurs disent-elles vrai ?

Saga hésita un instant puis souffla :

-Oui.

-Oh ciel ! Mais c'est horrible !

Fit mime de s'horrifier le Scorpion. Saga esquissa une grimace étonnée et Milo se rattrapa :

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? Votre maison est sans doute la mieux protégée de la ville non ?

Saga passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux foncés :

-Un assassin de pacotille s'est infiltré chez moi pour… me tuer.

Milo écarquilla les yeux : comment ça « assassin de pacotille » ?! M'enfin ! Quel manque de respect !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se pencha et souffla :

-On dit que c'était le fameux… Scorpion.

-Oui… Lui-même.

-Et vous avez gardé votre sang-froid ?!

Saga sourit :

-J'ai un garde du corps performant. Un peu effrayant mais performant.

-C'est vrai : Shura a vraiment l'air efficace ! Mais il ne me semble pas… « effrayant » ? Réservé certes mais effrayant ? Il me semble digne de confiance.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pouffa :

-Non, je ne parle pas de Shura ! J'ai recruté un garde du corps supplémentaire il y a quelques temps : on le surnomme « Masque de Mort ».

Milo tressaillit :

-Je…

-Vous avez du en entendre parler non ?

-Je… Hum, certes : on ne m'en a pas dit que du bien d'ailleurs ! Il ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance.

Saga sembla surpris :

-Oh vraiment ? Si vous lui parliez peut-être vous semblerait-il moins…

-Il est ici ?!

S'exclama le Scorpion plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Saga fronça les sourcils :

-Bien sûr : que serais-je sans mes gardes du corps ?

Milo frémit et passa machinalement sa main sur l'étoffe qui couvrait son épaule :

-Ah… En effet… He bien je ne préfèrerais pas m'entretenir avec ce personnage. Nous ferions peut-être mieux de rentrer non ? Le vent se fait frisquet !

Le Scorpion trottina vers l'intérieur en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue : si Angelo l'avait vu, il allait avouer à Saga qui était vraiment Emilio Felippe Shaula et s'en serait fini du Scorpion !

Le jeune Seigneur aux yeux bleus-mer haussa les épaules et suivit Milo à l'intérieur : après tout, Masque de Mort n'avait jamais inspiré la confiance !

Saga fut agacé de constater que les femmes se retournaient encore sur son passage : quoi ?! Il avait une tache de vin sur sa tunique ? (Ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne serait pas improbable vu la fréquente manie des personnes alentours à vouloir faire tomber les verres !)

Milo se rendit compte de son trouble et se rapprocha :

-Un problème ?

Saga jeta un regard à droite et souffla :

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles nous regardent comme ça ?

Milo dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire: quelle question stupide!

-*Pfrrr !* He bien…

Il dévisagea Saga avec attention, tel un médecin examinant un spécimen rare : un visage fin, des yeux clairs, la peau lisse,… Il hocha la tête, le menton entre les doigts : Saga faisait donc partie des « Beaux gosses qui s'ignorent » ! Typique !

-He bien, si je puis me permettre ce langage prolétaire, vous êtes ce qu'on appelle plus communément un « canon » mon cher !

A la seconde où il prononça le mot « Canon », Milo sut qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche mais trop tard, le mal était fait.

Saga se retourna vivement et l'empoigna par le col, comme devenu fou :

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez ?!

Feula-t-il en rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui de Milo (qui d'ailleurs reçu un postillon disgracieux sur sa joue délicate). Le Scorpion tiqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les prunelles si claires de Saga venaient de virer au rouge sang…

-Je… *gloups* Je ne comprends pas !

Tenta le Scorpion en essayant de dé-serrer la poigne de son agresseur. Ce dernier gronda :

-Pourquoi me parlez-vous de Lui?! Comment Le connaissez-vous ?!

Milo essaya de déglutir, ne put pas à cause des mains de Saga qui serraient son col de chemise déjà trop petite, secoua la tête :

-Je ne sais pas… Ce que vous voulez dire !

Saga plissa ses yeux rouges et Milo aperçut quelques mèches grises parsemer les cheveux bleus du jeune homme :

-Vous mentez !

S'énerva-t-il encore. Sa poigne se resserra sur la gorge de Milo qui se débattit, dos au mur (au sens propre comme au figuré) :

-Je… Je vous assure que je… ne comprends pas !

Même si il avait voulu se dégager, il n'aurait pas pu, tant Saga mettait de force dans sa main. Il essaya encore de raisonner son agresseur :

-Je ne sais pas… De quoi vous parlez !

Saga esquissa un horrible sourire et serra soudainement la main, griffant Milo sans ménagement. Le Scorpion s'étrangla et toussa, à la recherche d'air. Un mince filet de sang roula le long de son menton et Saga grogna :

-Ne jouez pas au malin avec moi Emilio. Ca pourrait mal finir.

Milo essaya d'inspirer de l'air, griffa la main de son agresseur en se débattant et souffla avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait :

-Ah… Arrêtez !

Enfin, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus parut reprendre ses esprits et se recula précipitamment, lâchant le pauvre Milo qui glissa sur le sol en toussant : mais c'est qu'il avait failli le tuer cet imbécile ! Saga secouait lentement la tête de gauche à droite, blanc comme un linge et tremblant comme une feuille. Il balbutia d'une voix chancelante :

-Je… Je ne… Pardonnez-moi Emilio ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !

Il se baissa en tendant une main secourable au Scorpion qui la repoussa :

-Je n'y tiens pas.

Milo se releva en s'agrippant du mieux qu'il pouvait au mur et essuya le sang qui venait de sécher sur son visage. Foudroyant Saga du regard, il se détourna en se frottant la gorge :

-Il serait préférable… Qu'on ne se revoie pas.

-Oh mais ! (tenta le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en faisant un pas vers lui)

-Plus jamais.

Saga baissa la tête, couvrant son visage d'une mèche de cheveux :

-Je… Je comprends. Pardonnez-moi…

Milo renifla avec dédain et se dirigea vers la sortie, souriant malgré lui : il savait maintenant qui était son fameux client ! Comme il se dirigeait vers le hall principal, il croisa Aioros et Camus qui bavardaient et le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns demanda avec une mine étonnée :

-Tiens Emilio! Vous êtes tout pâle !

Oui en effet, quand on est sur le point de mourir étranglé il est plutôt normal d'avoir une petite mine ! Bien joué Einstein ! Jugeant inutile de répondre, Milo laissa Aioros terminer :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien rien. Je me sens mal soudain, sans doute la fatigue due au trajet. Je suis navré mais je me vois dans l'obligation de partir.

Camus fronça un sourcil mais se tut. Aioros, l'air inquiet, demanda gentiment :

-Est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Et où est Saga ?

Termina-t-il en tournant la tête pour tenter de repérer son meilleur ami. Milo ricana et murmura pour lui-même :

-Il faut le faire soigner votre ami…

-Pardon ?

-Non rien ! Il ne s'est rien passé. Il est toujours là-bas : courez le rejoindre, je pense qu'il vous attend.

Aioros fronça les sourcils et s'en fut à la recherche de son meilleur ami, perturbé par l'étrange comportement de Milo. Camus chuchota :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Milo souffla :

-Ce Saga n'est pas aussi net qu'il n'y paraît : il vient d'essayer de m'étrangler ! Si tu veux mon avis : c'est un fameux schizophrène qui s'ignore !

Camus haussa un sourcil en entendant cela. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par un petit diable blond qui se jeta dans ses jambes en sanglotant:

-Paraaaain ! Isaak n'arrête pas de m'embêteeer !

Camus soupira et retint un gémissement de dépit :

-Hyoga ! Je parle ! Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ? Quand les gens parlent, on ne les interrompt pas : c'est malpoli !

Gronda-t-il en essayant de décoller ledit Hyoga de ses jambes. Milo, toute colère envolée, retint un fou rire tandis que Camus secouait presque la jambe pour se débarrasser du jeune garçon blond.

La mère de Hyoga et celle de Camus étaient de bonnes amies depuis longtemps et, à la naissance de Hyoga, le Français s'était retrouvé affublé d'un petit filleul. A la mort de Natassia (la mère de l'insupportable blondinet), quelques années auparavant, le jeune Seigneur aux cheveux rouges avait décidé de recueillir le petit garçon.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Natassia elle-même avait adopté un petit chenapan deux ans plus vieux que Hyoga ! Du coup Camus se retrouvait parrain célibataire de deux enfants !

Et Camus détestait les enfants.

Alors ils allaient à l'internat de l'école la plus proche pour que le pauvre Français puisse se reposer en attendant les prochaines vacances où il aurait la chance de recevoir les deux chenapans…

Joie bonheur…

Hyoga venait d'avoir 12 ans et Isaak avait 14 ans bien faits. Et l'air de rien, quand les vacances étaient là et que Camus se voyait dans l'obligation d'héberger les deux monstres, la maison, d'ordinaire si calme, devenait bien bruyante.

Tandis que Camus essayait de dégluer son filleul de sa jambe, un jeune garçon à la courte tignasse verte arriva à leur niveau en trottinant, un sourire malicieux sur le visage :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Hyoga ?

-Il a que tu l'ennuie Isaak. Je te somme de le laisser. Rah ! Et toi lâche moi !

-Ouiiinn !

Milo se détourna le temps de laisser échapper un petit rire : Camus en père de famille c'était juste trop drôle !

Enfin débarrassé de son pot de colle, le Français gronda les deux chenapans en levant un doigt menaçant en l'air :

-Si vous ne vous calmez pas, vous allez passer la nuit avec les chiens compris ?! Je suis très sérieux et vous le savez.

Hyoga renifla et Isaak singea un salut militaire :

-A tes ordres Camus!

-*Snif* D'accord parrain…

-Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom !

S'énerva le Français en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. Hyoga baissa la tête, penaud :

-Oui parr…Camus.

Camus soupira de dépit :

-Pourquoi moi ?!

Songea-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Autant Isaak était déjà fort « adulte », autant Hyoga était un vrai pleurnichard bien trop émotif pour son âge ! Tout le temps en train de pleurer ou de se plaindre ! Un vrai casse-pied de classe mondiale ! Peut-être même le champion du monde ! (*)

-Allez : déguerpissez avant que je ne me fâche.

Les deux garçons s'en furent en trottinant et Camus se tourna vers Milo en lissant le bas de sa tunique :

-Bon, où en étions-nous ?

Milo plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

-Tu les ferais sérieusement dormir avec les chiens ?

-Oui si ça peut les calmer.

-T'es pas sérieux là ?! (pouffa le Scorpion)

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Milo hésita : non en effet. En même temps, Camus n'avait jamais l'air de rigoler ! Le Français grommela :

-De toute façon ils ont bien survécu la dernière fois.

Le Scorpion sursauta, se demanda s'il devait s'enfuir en courant mais finit par éclater de rire :

-Quoi ?! Tu les a déjà fais dormir avec les chiens ?!

-Ben oui. Bah ça va, ils sont en bonne santé.

Milo mit plusieurs minutes à calmer son fou rire puis Camus gronda, une légère rougeur aux joues :

-Bon ça va : tu as fini ? Raconte-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé avec Saga.

Milo hoqueta encore quelques secondes puis balbutia :

-Il a… Enfin… Il est devenu comme fou… Il m'a empoigné et m'a menacé.

Camus fronça les sourcils :

-Pardon ?

-Je te jure que oui !

-Pardon ?!

Se ré-écria le Français, un œil plissé avec suspicion. Milo leva la main et posa l'autre sur sa poitrine :

-Je te donne ma parole d'honneur !

-Pardon ?

Bon, manifestement, Milo venait de perdre Camus qui semblait être en mode « bug ». Le Scorpion soupira et répéta :

-Il a essayé de m'étrangler ! Ce type est un fou dangereux !

-Tu as un honneur ?

-Il a…

Commença Milo avant de se rendre compte que Camus se fichait méchamment de sa poire. Il fronça les sourcils en ricanant:

-Mais c'est que tu deviendrais méchant ma parole !

Camus esquissa un sourire :

-J'ai eu un bon professeur.

-Ah ben tu vois quand tu veux ! (rit doucement le Scorpion)

Le jeune Français pouffa à son tour (d'ailleurs Milo faillit faire une attaque tellement c'était rare !) avant de demander beaucoup plus sérieusement :

-C'est impossible Milo : Saga est un modèle de gentillesse, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

-Et pourtant ! Moi je te dis que c'est pour ses sautes d'humeur qu'Il lui en veut !

Camus haussa les sourcils :

-Il ?

-Mon client.

-Tu as trouvé qui s'était ?

-Je pense… Mais ça me semble bizarre qu'Il ait voulu me faire la peau…

Camus tourna discrètement la tête vers la droite :

-Où est-il ?

-Ne te fatigue pas : Il n'est pas ici.

Le jeune Français fronça les sourcils :

-Comment peux-tu savoir qui est réellement ton client ?

Milo sourit, une lueur rouge traversant ses prunelles claires :

-Elémentaire mon cher Camus ! C'est en prononçant son nom par inadvertance que Saga a pété les plombs !

Camus se massa la tempe, les yeux fermés :

-Tu as fait exprès de faire sortir Saga de ses gonds tout en sachant que tu mettais ta vie en jeu… Tu l'as fait exprès ? Avoue.

Milo sourit malicieusement :

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Tu as eu de la chance alors ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus.

-Milo ! Ne joue pas avec mes pieds ! Tu sais très bien comment ça finirait !

S'énerva soudain le jeune Seigneur, faisant pouffer son ami : ah lala, ce que Camus était drôle quand il était en colère ! Milo plissa les yeux :

-J'ai dit que je devais allez voir mon supposé client… Je reviendrais te voir quand j'en aurais la certitude.

-Quoi ? Mais et ma tunique ?!

S'effara le Français : la dernière fois que Milo s'était invité chez lui, sa chemise était dans un triste état ! Et le pauvre Camus avait peur de voir sa magnifique tunique rouge tâchée ou pire… Trouée !

Milo leva la main, toujours aussi souriant :

-A demain Camus !

-Milo attend !

Camus tendit la main mais s'immobilisa. C'était inutile : Milo venait de littéralement disparaître… Le laissant seul avec…

-Parrain Camuuuus !

Le Français frissonna : mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris le jour où il avait décidé de recueillir ces sales mioches ?

* * *

Et voilà! ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé! Comme ma session d'examens commence lundi (Ah math, quand tu nous tiens!) je posterai sans doute le chapitre 13 le week-end prochain (ou après :s) j'espère que vous aurez la patience de m'attendre ^^ Allez, pour me faire pardonner:

1: le chapitre sera un peu plus long ^^

2: celui qui arrivera à me dire de quel film est "inspirée" cette réplique (*) aura droit à son tour à un OS bonus ;) (et oui, je suis généreuse dans mon sadisme ^^) Je choisirai parmi vos review 3 Bonne chance!

Gros bisous, bonne m*** pour vos exams et à la prochaine! (Laissez des reviews! :3)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey les gens! :D Comment allez-vous? Bien j'espère ;) J'espère que votre session se passe ou s'est bien passée ^^ Je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews et vos commentaires encourageants ;) Ça me fait franchement chaud au coeur ^^ A chaque chapitre que j'écris, je pense à vous et je vous remercie de m'accompagner et de me soutenir depuis le début de cette "aventure"! Merci à vous mes lecteurs adorés! Je vous aime!

*Applaudissements et standing ovation de la foule en délire devant ce discours tellement émouvant* hum

Enfin bref, après cette parenthèse riche et émotion et toute dégoulinante de rose et d'amour (bisounours! :D) Je poste, comme promis, le chapitre 13 dès la fin de mon dernier exam ;D (si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour ^^) Mais d'abord et avant tout, réponse à vos gentilles reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir:

Naheiah: Haha! Contente de voir que mes délires arrivent à faire rire d'autres personnes que moi XD J'adore imaginer ces deux oiseaux là se chamailler comme des enfants parce que oui, pour moi, Milo est un grand gamin (tout à fait charmant, mais grand gamin quand même :3 (je t'aime Milo!)) Et bien qu'en fait, je vois Camus plus froid, plus ironique et imperturbable, mais je me dis qu'avec ce que Milo lui fait subir (harcèlements en tout genres, gamineries, et j'en passe), il est humainement impossible qu'il garde son sang froid XD (pardon Camus, pardon!) Je suis heureuse de voir que ça te plait, en route pour la suite ;)

Qwan'Hei: Hééé oui! Il n'y a rien à faire, Hyoga, il me fatiguais déjà depuis le premier épisode ("Mamaan! Mamaan! Ouin ouin!" -_-' Bref ) Mais quand en plus de tout il a (battu Milo XD non je déconne) tué Camus (noooooon!), je l'ai définitivement haï! Je n'allait tout de même pas lui redorer son blason après cet affront! :( Donc voilà, c'est un pleurnichard, na :3 (voyez comme ma vengeance est terrible! Mouahahah!) (Navrée, je relâche la pression accumulée avec les examens -"). Pour Saga j'avoue que j'adore écrire des passages avec des personnages diaboliques, ça me change de d'habitude ;) Et puis, Saga sans son côté schyzo, c'est pas vraiment Saga (je t'adore Saga!) Mais ne t'en fais pas pour Milo, cette mort ne serait pas assez glorieuse (et pis il est trop jeune et beau pour mourir XD) Et puis, comme j'aime à le dire: il n'a pas le temps de mourir, il est trop occupé! Contente de voir que tu continue de me soutenir et de suivre les aventures du Scorpion ;)

XxMiharu: Hey chaton! C'est une bonne réponse! ;D Tu vas (enfin) l'avoir ton Camus/Léna! 3

Enfin voilà, après tout ce pâté de remerciement, voici le chapitre 13! :D (j'avoue avoir essayé de le publier le vendredi 13 parce que... Ça aurait été marrant XD (oh mon Dieu, il faut que je dorme!)) Sur ce, bonne lecture et enjoy! :D

* * *

Le Scorpion s'enroula dans sa cape sombre (qu'il avait récupérée dans la chambre de Camus avant de s'enfuir) et frappa à la porte. Un petit judas s'entrouvrit, laissant apercevoir un œil grincheux :

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Je viens voir le Dragon.

-De la part de qui ?

Gronda le gardien. Milo souleva légèrement son chapeau et sourit :

-De la part d'un vieil ami... Dis-lui que le Scorpion n'oublie pas ses connaissances.

L'homme pâlit et le judas se referma. Milo attendit patiemment (enfin, autant que possible) et, quelques secondes plus tard, la lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit :

-Entrez Senor Scorpion, le grand Dragon des Mers va vous recevoir.

Milo abaissa son chapeau et se pencha pour entrer dans la petite baraque (qui méritait plutôt le nom de caverne). Le garde le regarda avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration et lui désigna une porte au bout du long couloir sombre, éclairé seulement par quelques torches :

-Par ici je vous prie.

Milo avança à la suite du petit homme en regardant curieusement autour de lui : sombre, humide, le couloir laissait franchement à désirer. Comment pouvait-Il vivre ici ?

Le garde s'arrêta et frappa deux coups :

-Le Scorpion Senor.

Une voix gronda, étouffée par le bois épais de la porte :

-Fais-le entrer et laisse-nous.

-Si Senor.

L'homme poussa la porte et s'inclina désignant la pièce du bras :

-Entrez Senor Scorpion, il vous attend.

-Je vois ça.

Sourit Milo en pénétrant dans la pièce, sombre elle aussi. La porte se referma et le Scorpion se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité quasi-totale.

Une allumette craqua, éclairant faiblement le visage de son interlocuteur :

-Tiens ! Milo ! Ca fait un bail…

Le Scorpion sourit et s'avança calmement vers le Dragon des Mers :

-Yo vieux pirate ! Comment vas-tu ?

L'homme étira ses jambes sur la table qui lui faisait face :

-Tu n'es pas venu ici pour bavarder comme une veille femme. Allons droit au but : que me veux-tu ?

L'allumette décrivit un cercle et une bougie éclaira la petite pièce, dévoilant l'entièreté du corps de l'homme : de longs cheveux bleus azur descendant en cascade dans le bas de son dos, un visage fin, des yeux clairs et pourtant menaçants… Milo sourit :

-Tu es le portrait craché de ton frère Kanon. C'est fou comme tu lui ressembles.

L'homme se redressa et frappa des deux poings sur la table, une grimace de rage déformant son visage :

-Ne me parles pas de Lui ! Et arrêtes de dire des conneries Milo ! Je ne suis pas comme cet hypocrite de Saga !

Il se rassit et croisa les bras :

-Cet enfoiré m'a tout pris ! Tout tu entends ?! Ma jeunesse, mon titre, mon rang et même mon honneur !

-Tu le hais à ce point ?

Commenta simplement Milo en tirant une chaise pour s'assoir :

-Comment ne pas le haïr ?! Le « parfait » Saga est tellement génial ! (Singea Kanon en grinçant des dents, contenant sa rage avec difficulté.) Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire : je suis et je reste son ombre ! Le démon et le fléau de la famille !

-Tu es trop dur avec toi-même Kanon.

Milo se pencha et attrapa la bouteille de whisky qui trainait sur la table pour se servir tranquillement :

-Tu savais que j'allais venir ?

-Hum ?

Kanon semblait sortir d'un mauvais rêve et Milo sourit en désignant la bouteille :

-Tu as sorti des verres et une bouteille : tu étais au courant de ma venue ?

Le Dragon se cala confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise et toussota :

-J'ai… croisé un drôle de type qui m'a dit que j'allais recevoir la visite d'un vieil ami et j'ai tout de suite su qu'il parlait de toi.

Milo s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de whisky et se mit à tousser. Kanon haussa les sourcils :

-Ca va ?

-Argh ! Ca va ! *hum hum !* Un… « drôle de type » ?

-Ouais. Je sais ça paraît bizarre mais…

-Est-ce qu'il avait de longs cheveux blonds ?

L'interrompit Milo, criant presque. Kanon fronça les sourcils, interloqué :

-Ouais…

-Il marchait les yeux fermés ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

Milo toussota en se frappant la poitrine :

-Parce que je l'ai croisé deux fois en deux jours. Et je ne pense pas que c'était dû au hasard.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, le temps que Milo se remette de ses émotions puis, Kanon demanda :

-Pourquoi es-tu venu Milo ?

Le Scorpion avala une gorgée de whisky puis plissa les yeux :

-Hier, un client m'a payé pour tuer Saga.

Kanon se redressa en souriant :

-Ah ah !

Milo fronça les sourcils mais, avant d'avoir pu parler, l'homme aux cheveux azurs grogna :

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

C'était une affirmation : Kanon semblait savoir quelque chose…

Bizarre…

Milo demanda, surpris :

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Kanon se balança en arrière, les bras croisés derrière sa tête :

-Saga et moi sommes jumeaux : malgré nos différents, il y a toujours eu un lien très fort entre nous. Si mon frère avait été tué, je l'aurais « senti « à l'instant même…

Milo hésita quelques secondes puis murmura sur le ton de la confidence, obligeant Kanon à se pencher :

-Si j'ai échoué…

Kanon l'interrompit et le railla en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur :

-Ah lala !

Il se tut lorsque Milo lui fit les gros yeux. Le Scorpion continua :

-C'est parce que quelqu'un l'a mis au courant de ma venue.

Le silence se fit, lourd d'accusations et de doutes. Un silence que Kanon rompit :

-Et tu penses que c'est ton client qui a cafté ?

-Je crois.

-Et il a fait ça juste pour te coincer ?

-On dirait…

De nouveau, un court silence, rompu par le Dragon :

-Tu penses que c'est moi ?

Milo se contenta de le fixer, blessé malgré tout par la trahison de celui qu'il pensait son ami…

Kanon se pencha en avant, menaçant :

-Tu sais Milo… Si je voulais voir mon cher et tendre frère mort, je ne me serais pas entiché d'un assassin.

-Comment est-ce que je peux en être sûr ?

Kanon esquissa un sourire mauvais :

-Primo : parce que je ne te veux aucun mal et deuzio : parce que je l'aurais fait moi-même !

Milo hésita puis souffla :

-Tu… le tuerais de tes mains ?

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de voir Saga baignant dans son propre sang. A condition que se soit moi qui plante le couteau dans son cœur !

Kanon leva la tête en riant comme un possédé, laissant Milo plus que perplexe quant aux capacités mentales de son…

Ami ?

Mouais…

Quand l'homme se fut calmé, Milo se leva :

-Pardon d'avoir douté de toi Kanon. Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?! (s'effara le Dragon) Mais on commençait seulement à s'amuser !

Milo rit :

-Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans tes pensées fratricides !

Kanon ricana :

-Pourtant tu es tort : c'est extrêmement jouissif !

-Non merci, sans façon : je n'y tiens pas !

-Comme tu le sens.

Alors que le Scorpion s'approchait de la porte, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus l'appela :

-Hé Milo ?

-Hm ?

-Tu as bien fait de venir t'assurer de ma loyauté. Si je peux te donner un conseil : ne fais confiance à personne. Surtout pas à tes amis.

Milo plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kanon :

-Et nous, est-ce qu'on est amis ?

Le Dragon pouffa :

-Pff ! Même pas en rêve !

Le Scorpion sourit :

-Merci Kanon.

-Pas de quoi.

La porte se referma et Milo sortit, le cœur plus léger qu'à son arrivée.

_11 ans auparavant…_

-Pardon madame !

Milo venait de bousculer une jeune dame à l'épaisse robe et, vif comme l'éclair, venait de lui chiper sa bourse. Et vu la finesse et la corpulence de la robe, cette dame devait être riche et ne se promenait sans doute qu'avec de l'or en poche !

Tranquille tranquille !

Le petit garçon blond sourit et croqua dans la pomme qu'il avait « subtilisée » à un humble étalage. Il soupira d'aise : Angelo serait content de lui !

Milo leva la tête et se mit à courir : aujourd'hui, Il serait là ! Chaque semaine, son modèle lui donnait rendez-vous et ils parlaient tout l'après-midi.

Il ne fallait pas faire attendre le grand garçon !

Le futur Scorpion trottina vers une ruelle où il se savait attendu et souffla :

-Hep ! Kanon !

Un adolescent aux longs cheveux azurs se retourna, sourcils froncés :

-Où étais-tu passé enfin ?! J'ai failli attendre !

Milo baissa la tête puis la releva en souriant malicieusement :

-Ca te fera les pieds tiens !

Kanon hésita puis éclata d'un rire mauvais que le petit garçon avait appris à apprécier, voire à admirer (et même à imiter):

-Haha ! Bien envoyé Milo ! Ca c'était de la réplique ! Allez, tope-là !

Il tendit la main et le garçon blond frappa avec un grand sourire dans la paume de l'adolescent. Il avait rencontré Kanon deux ans plus tôt, alors qu'il était pris en chasse par un garde. Il s'était planqué dans un panier et le grand garçon avait mené le soldat sur une fausse piste.

Depuis, Milo ne lâchait plus son modèle d'une semelle, buvant ses paroles, s'abreuvant de ses expériences, des étoiles d'admiration plein les yeux. Kanon avait 8 ans de plus que lui et venait d'avoir 17 ans. Pourtant Milo, du haut de ses 9 ans et demi, s'entendait suuuper bien avec son meilleur grand frère-ami du monde entier !

L'adolescent ébouriffa la tignasse blonde du futur Scorpion et demanda :

-Alors, comment ça va depuis la semaine dernière ?

-Pas mal merci.

Des étoiles plein les yeux, Milo demanda :

-Et toi ?

Kanon haussa les épaules :

-Bof…

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans quitter son modèle des yeux. Se sentant « légèrement » fixé, le grand garçon soupira :

-Je… me suis encore disputé avec mon frère.

-Oh…

Milo baissa la tête en grattant le sommet du crâne : il n'aimait pas voir Kanon fâché ou encore triste.

Parce que, quand Kanon était fâché, il fallait mieux ne pas être dans les parages !

Le grand garçon se pencha et esquissa un sourire :

-Alors ? Tu as parlé à ta chérie ?

Milo rougit furieusement et se tordit les mains :

-Je… Tu ne… Ben… Heu… Elle s'appelle Ariane d'abord !

Kanon ricana :

-Ariane, si tu veux ! Bon, mais la question reste la même : tu lui as avoué ce que tu ressentais pour elle ?

Milo se sentit rougir plus qu'il ne pensait en être capable et balbutia :

-Bah… Non j'ai pas osé lui dire en fait…

Kanon se pencha :

-Quoi ?

-J'ai pas osé.

Le grand garçon se frappa le front du plat de la main et empoigna fraternellement Milo par les épaules :

-Ecoutes Milo : si tu veux qu'elle soit à toi un jour, tu dois agir maintenant, ok ?

-O..Ok !

Milo était partagé : Kanon parlait d'Ariane comme si c'était un objet qu'il fallait posséder à tout prix… Et le petit garçon blond n'était pas sûr que s'était bien de dire (ou même de penser) une telle chose… Mais bon, si Kanon le disait, c'était sans doute vrai !

Non ?

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux azurs le lâcha et recula, prenant une pose théâtrale :

-Ce que tu dois faire, c'est la serrer dans tes bras, tendrement. Pigé ?

Milo hocha frénétiquement la tête et Kanon continua :

-Et alors tu lui dirais quelque chose dans le genre… « Je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans toi. » Puis tu lui relève le menton, tu lui souris « Parce que ma vie se résume en un mot : toi. »

Milo était ébahi : Kanon était trop fort comme professeur !

Sur qu'Ariane serait amoureuse de lui après !

Le grand garçon continua :

-Tu enchaînes avec un « Et vivre sans toi, ce n'est pas une vie… » Et enfin… Tu lui assène le coup de grâce…

Milo ouvrit de grands yeux et chuchota :

-Le coup de grâce…

-« Parce que je t'aime ! »

Milo cligna des yeux :

-Ouaw… ça c'est top…

Kanon se pencha en avant et souffla :

-Alors tu te penches en avant, tu effleures ses lèvres avec les tiennes puis…

Milo grimaça tandis que Kanon esquissait un sourire (qui sembla malsain au blondinet) :

-Puis tu l'embrasses !

Le futur Scorpion grimaça :

-Eerk ! Mais c'est dégueu Kanon ! Je vais pas faire ça !

-Si tu veux que ta pote devienne plus qu'une amie, c'est mon conseil.

L'adolescent se détourna et croisa les bras, les yeux plissés et le sourire aux lèvres :

-Maintenant ce n'est pas mon problème… Tu fais comme tu le sens…

Milo se mordit la lèvre sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de dégout : beurk ! Il n'allait pas embrasser Ariane ! C'était absolument dégoutant !

Mais… Si Kanon disait qu'il fallait le faire…

Le jeune garçon blond soupira :

-Pff… D'accord… Je vais le faire…

-Ahah ! Fais-moi confiance Milo ! Ca marchera comme sur des roulettes !

Kanon frappa amicalement dans le dos de Milo et le poussa vers la rue principale :

-Allez ! Va vite mettre notre technique à exécution ! Fonce mon gars!

Milo trottina puis s'arrêta et se retourna :

-Merci pour tout… Grand frère.

Kanon sursauta et plongea ses yeux dans le regard clair du petit garçon. Il esquissa un semblant de sourire :

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Milo. Je ne suis qu'un…

Il se tut, coupé par le petit garçon blond qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras et le serrait contre lui avec une force surprenante pour son âge :

-Ne dis pas ça.

Le grand garçon hésita puis referma ses bras sur Milo qui continuait, la tête enfouie dans les vêtements de son modèle :

-Tu es le meilleur grand frère que je puisse rêver d'avoir, Kanon. Tu es trop dur avec toi-même tu sais… Si tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, tu ne m'aurais pas sauvé la vie ce jour-là.

Milo leva la tête et sourit :

-Et si il y a une personne sur Terre à qui j'aimerais beaucoup ressembler quand je serai grand : c'est toi !

Kanon fixa le petit garçon qui lui faisait face, la bouche pincée et les sourcils froncés. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts pour la retenir, une larme roula lentement sur sa joue. Milo posa la main sur le visage de son aîné, arrêtant la course de l'unique signe de faiblesse de Kanon :

-Tu es triste ?

Demanda-t-il doucement. La voix rauque, Kanon souffla :

-Non… Au contraire, je suis heureux… C'est moi qui dois te remercier Milo…

Kanon s'accroupit pour se retrouver à la hauteur du garçon et lui caressa le sommet du crâne :

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours souffert des comparaisons entre mon frère et moi : on me dit que je ne suis qu'un démon et que je risque d'entraîner… (Il voulut prononcer le nom de Saga mais renonça : Milo n'avait pas à savoir comment s'appelait son hypocrite de frère) de l'entraîner avec moi dans la déchéance.

Milo haussa un sourcil : déché…quoi ? Il voulut demander ce que c'était que la « déchaînance » mais Kanon continuait :

-Mais tu m'as sorti la tête hors de l'eau. Tu as cru en moi et tu m'as donné ma chance. Et c'est pour ça que je te remercie… Petit frère.

Milo sourit et rosit de fierté : c'était tellement rare que Kanon parle comme ça !

Et puis « petit frère » ! La classe !

Le blondinet enfouit son visage dans les plis de la tunique de Kanon :

-Je croirai toujours en toi grand frère…

Kanon sourit et serra Milo contre lui en soupirant :

-Merci Milo…

Ils restèrent un instant enlacés puis Kanon se releva et toussota :

-Allez ! Va vite conquérir le cœur de ta fameuse Floriane !

-Ariane !

Kanon leva la main :

-C'est joli aussi. Allez va ! Fonce avant qu'elle ne s'en aille !

Milo sourit et trottina vers la rue principale. Juste avant de disparaître de la vue de Kanon, il se retourna et leva la main :

-A la semaine prochaine grand frère !

Kanon le salua d'une main, l'autre se trouvant nonchalamment dans la poche de sa tunique :

-Ciao… Frangin…

Ils continuèrent de se voir une fois par semaine pendant un an. Puis Milo rencontra Camus et passa plus de temps avec le jeune Français.

Kanon n'était pas vexé : il était normal que Milo veuille passer plus de temps avec un enfant de son âge. Lui, allait sur ses 18 ans : il se faisait trop vieux pour jouer avec un chenapan de 10 ans !

Et puis il avait trop de problèmes avec Saga pour pouvoir se permettre de jouer.

Kanon grinça des dents : leur mère étant morte à leur naissance, leur père les avait abandonnés ici à l'orphelinat. Si au début ils s'entendaient comme les doigts de la main, ils avaient bien vite finis par se détester.

Saga trouvait Kanon puéril et irresponsable tandis que Kanon trouvait Saga coincé et hypocrite.

Le duo d'Enfer…

Ils avaient été recueillis par le Senor Shion Atalante, un homme bon et juste qui prenait soin d'eux et les traitait comme ses propres fils. Mais Kanon en avait plus que marre de devoir apprendre ses leçons ! Courir avec Milo dans les rues semblait beaucoup plus amusant !

Le jeune homme soupira et poussa la porte de la propriété des Atalante. Saga était assit sur le banc de marbre qui faisait face à une superbe fontaine, en train de lire.

Encore.

Kanon ricana :

-Encore en train de potasser ?

Sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage, Saga répondit :

-Tu devrais en faire autant Kanon : ça te rendrait moins bête et plus évolué.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus leva la tête en poussant un cri surpris lorsque son livre lui fut arraché des mains :

-Hé !

-Gné gné gné ! Toujours en train de me faire la morale ! Tu n'es pas mon père pigé ?

-Et heureusement.

Kanon gronda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?!

-Ne fais pas l'enfant tu veux ! Rends-moi ce bouquin et va étudier, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire.

L'adolescent aux cheveux azurs ricana et tendit le bras au dessus de l'eau :

-Viens le chercher alors.

Saga écarquilla de grands yeux horrifiés :

-Arrête…

Souffla-t-il en tendant la main. Kanon ôta deux doigts de la reliure de cuir :

-Oups ! Je pense qu'il commence à me glisser des doigts…

Saga se leva lentement :

-Non. Ne fais pas ça Kanon. Je t'en prie.

Kanon hésita à peine puis esquissa un horrible sourire :

-Pour toi ce sera « Je t'en supplie »

Saga tendit la main :

-Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Tu es un adulte à présent alors arrête de te comporter comme un sale gosse pourri gâté ! Rends-moi ce livre: il n'est même pas à moi !

Kanon leva la tête et éclata d'un rire diabolique :

-Sans blague ?! Tu aurais volé un livre du vieux Shion ?

-C'est faux : il me l'a prêté ! Et je t'interdis de parler du Senor Shion comme ça !

Gronda Saga en fronçant dangereusement les sourcils. Kanon se pencha et ôta un autre doigt de l'objet tant convoité :

-Je parle de lui comme je veux. Tu l'as dit toi-même frangin : je suis un adulte et j'ai le droit de faire et de dire ce que je veux !

-Arrête Kanon.

-Et laisses moi te dire que j'en ai plus qu'assez de l'autre schnoll! On ferait mieux de s'en débarrasser et de garder son héritage pour nous...

Saga ouvrit de grands yeux estomaqués :

-Que… Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?!

Le jeune homme leva la main et frappa du poing. Kanon s'écroula sur le sable et lâcha le livre qui atterrit directement dans la fontaine. Les poings serrés, Saga n'essaya même pas d'aller le récupérer :

-Même si tu es mon frère, je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner d'avoir dit une horreur pareille ! Tu me dégoûte Kanon ! Comment peux-tu seulement avoir des pensées aussi tordues ?!

Kanon ricana et se releva lentement :

-Allons Saga, cesse de jouer les vertueux : je peux t'aider à l'éliminer, je veux même bien faire le sale boulot... Personne n'en saura rien et nous serons les seuls maîtres de cette maison.

Saga empoigna violement son frère par le col :

-Imbécile ! Es-tu devenu complètement fou ! Il nous a recueilli et élevé et toi tu parles de l'assassiner ?! Comment oses-tu me parler de le trahir ?!

Kanon referma sa main sur celle de son frère, l'obligeant à le lâcher. Saga grinça des dents et le jeune homme aux cheveux azurs ricana :

-Allons « grand frère », sois honnête avec toi-même…

-Quoi ?!

Les deux frères se faisaient face et la tension était presque palpable. Kanon se détourna en soupirant :

-Ah Saga… Depuis ta plus tendre enfance, tu n'as cessé de vouloir protéger la veuve et l'orphelin et tu continues de le faire même adulte. Tu as la réputation d'être juste et bon. Tout le monde t'admire et te respecte.

Une lueur rouge traversa furtivement son regard clair et il sourit :

-Bien que nous soyons jumeaux, nous sommes comme l'ange et le démon, le jour et la nuit. Mais inutile de mentir : tu ne peux rien me cacher. Je sais très bien qu'au fond tu es comme moi et qu'un démon sommeille dans ton cœur. Un démon qui ne demande qu'à se réveiller.

Saga fit un pas en avant :

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-La face cachée de la lune frangin…

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Kanon rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire de fou. Tremblant de rage, Saga frappa une nouvelle fois en hurlant :

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot !

Une mèche grise apparut dans les cheveux clairs de Saga et Kanon recula en se frottant la joue, un horrible sourire sur les lèvres :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La vérité est donc si pénible à regarder en face ? Grand frère.

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

Kanon se plia en deux lorsque le poing de son frère le cueillit dans le ventre avec violence, le privant d'air. Malgré sa furieuse envie de riposter, le jeune homme aux cheveux azurs ne put même pas faire un mouvement.

Saga cachait bien son jeu…

Kanon trouva la force de ricaner :

-Héhé… Tu voix, tu te laisses emporter par la haine… Ce que tu refuses d'admettre… Je le lis en toi comme un livre ouvert Saga… C'est ta véritable nature…

Il s'affaissa sur le sol en pressant son ventre douloureux de ses bras. Saga, les sourcils froncés et le souffle court, se mit à feuler :

-Je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien était… Je ne peux plus te protéger Kanon ! Un démon comme toi… Ne peut pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison ! Ta présence nous met tous en danger ! Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je vais t'enfermer moi-même !

Il attrapa son frère par les épaules et le traina à côté de lui :

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Usant de ses dernières forces, Kanon pouffa :

-Arrête de te mentir Saga… Je sais que… Tu en mourrais d'envie…

Comme ils passaient tout deux le portail de la grande maison, un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds porta les mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri horrifié :

-Kanon !

Milo serra le poing et se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre où il s'était caché.

* * *

Le Cap Sounion était une prison située sous un énorme pic rocheux, au niveau de la mer. Les prisonniers qui étaient incarcérés là mourraient soit de faim et de soif, soit d'épuisement à force de lutter contre la marée montante…

Jamais personne n'en revenait vivant…

Quand on demandait aux condamnés de choisir entre la mort et le Cap Sounion, tous choisissaient la corde avec soulagement…

Taillée dans le roc, cette grotte sombre et froide avait vu périr des milliers de prisonniers. A marée haute, la mer s'engouffrait à l'intérieur, toute évasion était impossible…

Et quand les forces vous abandonnaient, la noyade était inévitable…

Saga se trouvait sur le petit chemin qui menait à la prison, uniquement accessible à marée basse, et contemplait son frère avec dédain. L'eau salée lui chatouillant déjà les chevilles, Kanon s'accrocha aux barreaux en hurlant comme un forcené :

-Relâche-moi ! Saga ! Relâche-moi immédiatement tu entends !

Comme son frère ne faisait pas un mouvement, le vent de la mer jouant avec ses longs cheveux bleus, Kanon insista :

-Tu as l'intention de tuer ton propre frère ?! Hein ?! C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu n'est-ce pas ?! Avoue-le au moins ?!

Saga semblait désolé et il cria pour couvrir le son de la mer déchaînée :

-Kanon ! Bien que tu soie mon frère, tu ne sortiras jamais de cette prison !

Kanon grinça des dents tandis que Saga continuait son discours d'adieu :

-Tu resteras enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que le démon de ton cœur disparaisse et jusqu'à ce que j'ai pu te pardonner. Et je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable un jour… Adieu.

Comme Saga se détournait, Kanon le rappela :

-Le même sang coule dans nos veines frangin ! Si je suis un démon, alors toi Saga, tu ne dois pas en être loin non plus ! Tu refuses de l'admettre mais un jour, tu finiras par succomber !

Voyant son frère s'éloigner, le jeune homme aux cheveux azurs hurla en secouant ses barreaux, mi enragé, mi terrorisé :

-Même dans la mort je te poursuivrais Saga ! Je te tourmenterais jusqu'à te rendre fou ! Tu ne le sais pas encore mais un jour, ta vraie nature se réveillera et tout le monde saura qui tu es réellement! Le mal t'appelle Saga ! Tu ne peux pas y échapper !

Saga grogna et se retourna vivement, les poings serrés :

-Vas-tu te taire maudit ?!

Soudain, ses cheveux se hérissèrent et devinrent entièrement gris tandis ses yeux viraient au rouge sang. Malgré la distance et les barreaux entre eux deux, Kanon frissonna lorsqu'une ombre maléfique plana au dessus du corps de son frère avant de disparaître aussitôt.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux azurs esquissa un sourire torve et il ricana :

-Saga… Tu es le mal incarné.

Il ricana d'abord puis, ne pouvant plus contenir l'hilarité qui le submergeait, il éclata d'un rire hystérique qui résonna en rebondissant sur les rochers alentours. Les dents serrées, Saga se détourna et s'éloigna du Cap Sounion tandis que Kanon hurlait entre deux fous rires :

-Abruti de Saga ! Je te tuerai de mes mains ! Je te le jure ! Et je reprendrai la place qui m'est due ! Alors quand ce moment viendra : j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas ! Hahahahahahaha !

Saga disparut de sa vue et Kanon ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, les mains serrées sur les barreaux de sa prison… L'eau lui arrivait maintenant aux genoux…

Avant même que la nuit ne soie tombée, presque l'entièreté du donjon était inondé. Et là, Kanon rigolait moins. Beaucoup moins !

A présent, il avait la tête pressée contre la paroi de la prison et respirait par bouffée, l'eau essayant par tous les moyens de le submerger :

-Je… Je ne mourrais pas ici ! Je ne mourrais pas ici comme… *argh !* Comme un vulgaire rat ! Tu entends Saga ?! Ne te… *blups* crois pas débarrassé de moi pour autant !

Une vague plus forte que les autres le frappa de plein fouet et Kanon se retrouva entièrement immergé, sans espoir de retrouver de l'air !

D'abord, le jeune homme sentit la panique le submerger à son tour et il agrippa la roche frénétiquement, se cassant les ongles uns par uns à force de griffer.

Ensuite, il ferma les yeux et se roula en boule, se laissant balloter au gré du courant : il ne mourrait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il devait d'abord tuer Saga !

Oh oui ! Et après, seulement après, il pourrait mourir en paix !

Comme il pensait manquer d'oxygène, l'eau redescendit aussi subitement qu'elle n'était montée et Kanon put enfin remonter à la surface.

Il inspira profondément et toussa :

-Je… Vais… VIVRE ! Tu m'entends Saga ?! JE VAIS VIVRE ! ET JE REVIENDRAIS POUR TE TUER !

-Arrête un peu de gueuler : tu vas finir par t'arracher la glotte et les cordes vocales par la même occasion !

Kanon sursauta et avala une gorgée d'eau de mer par la même occasion :

-*Glups* Milo ?!

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds leva le pouce en souriant :

-Je vais te sortir de là grand frère!

Et il plongea, ne laissant pas à Kanon le temps de parler. Le jeune homme jura puis plongea à son tour et s'accrocha aux barreaux : Milo, muni d'un coutelas, tentait de forcer la serrure du donjon. Kanon cligna des yeux et nagea vers le petit garçon en lui faisant de grands signes :

-Remontes Milo ! Je t'en conjure ! Ne vas pas te noyer pour me sauver !

L'implorait-il par la pensée.

Mais Milo continuait de s'acharner sur le cadenas, des bulles lâches s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte. Méprisant tout danger, Kanon cria :

-Milo ! Va-t-en !

Le petit garçon leva la tête et sourcils froncés, leva la main, lui intimant le silence. Kanon déglutit et remonta à la surface en battant des pieds. Il put à peine sortir son nez de l'eau : la marée était de nouveau haute ?!

Kanon inspira puis replongea : Milo grimaçait sous l'effort et son visage prenait une teinte mauvâtre. Le jeune homme fonça vers le petit garçon et lui décolla les mains de force. Milo secoua la tête, rageur et Kanon lui fit les gros yeux :

-Remonte immédiatement !

A contrecœur, Milo battit des pieds et sa tête creva la surface :

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Je veux te sauver !

Kanon balbutia, le visage noyé par la marée :

-Je ne… *gloups¨* veux pas que tu meures! Va-t-en : je m'en sortirai tout seul !

Milo secoua la tête :

-Jamais !

Il inspira puis replongea :

-Milo ! Nom de dieu !

Kanon plongea à son tour : fatigué d'avoir lutté contre la noyade, le jeune homme commençait à se sentir de plus en plus faible… Milo continuait de s'acharner contre le verrou avec son coutelas, ballotté par la mer.

Kanon nagea vers lui et lui serra les mains, le forçant à s'arrêter :

-*Bloub* ?!

S'interrogea Milo en penchant la tête sur le côté. Kanon secoua la tête, un triste sourire sur les lèvres :

-Tu n'y arriveras pas !

Milo fronça les sourcils et une bulle sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'il tirait la langue à son aîné. Kanon se recula et, le manque d'oxygène se faisant cruellement ressentir, il remonta à la surface pour…

Il s'explosa le visage contre la roche et laissa échapper ses dernières réserves d'air en poussant une exclamation de surprise.

La marée était remontée et le condamnait !

Kanon écarquilla des yeux horrifiés et baissa la tête vers Milo qui, inconscient du drame qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux, continuait de s'affairer sur le cadenas.

-Il n'y arrivera jamais ! Et moi je vais mourir ici… C'est trop bête !

Songea Kanon, prit d'une furieuse envie de rire. Ses poumons le brulaient, sa gorge le faisait souffrir et ses yeux se faisaient si lourds. Ses jambes l'attiraient vers le fond et il souffla ses dernières bulles en baissant les bras :

-J'aurais tellement voulu… Faire payer cet hypocrite…

Ce fut sa dernière pensée lucide avant que l'instinct ne le fasse inspirer. L'eau salée se déversa dans son nez, dans ses poumons et Kanon toussa, déglutit, porta les mains à sa gorge, les yeux exorbités. Il sursauta soudain: Milo était dans la cellule ?!

Le petit garçon s'était faufilé entre les barreaux et s'acharnait avec l'énergie du désespoir sur le cadenas, une grimace d'épuisement sur les lèvres. Kanon tendit la main :

-Va… t'en…

Il ferma les yeux et grimaça : il avait si mal !

Soudain, une petite main se glissa dans la sienne et il s'y accrocha du mieux qu'il pouvait. Milo poussa la porte de toutes ses forces, les joues virant au mauve sous l'effort. Kanon savait qu'il devait essayer de l'aider. Mais il ne pouvait pas… Il était si fatigué… Et puis il avait si mal…

-Accroche-toi !

Il entrouvrit les yeux, la gorge serrée :

-Milo…

Enfin, les barreaux cédèrent et Milo battit des pieds, trainant Kanon derrière lui. La tête du jeune homme creva la surface et il inspira bruyamment avant de se mettre à tousser, crachant, vomissant des gerbes d'eau salée :

-Milo !

Souffla-t-il, la voix rauque. Le petit garçon se tenait difficilement la tête hors de l'eau et, pâle comme jamais, esquissait un sourire fatigué :

-J'suis là…

Restant un instant interdit, Kanon attrapa Milo par la peau du cou et le posa sur son dos :

-Hé !

-Tais-toi et accroche-toi !

Kanon puisa dans ses dernières forces tandis que Milo se laissait aller sur le dos de son aîné en soufflant, mort de fatigue.

Ils rejoignirent la plage et s'y allongèrent, épuisés par leurs efforts respectifs. Kanon toussait à n'en plus finir et recrachait des litres et des litres d'eau sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa le coude et gronda :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui… t'a prit ?! Tu es fou ou quoi ?!

Milo souffla, un grand sourire sur son visage fatigué :

-Parce que… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser… Grand frère…

Kanon se tut, toute colère envolée :

-Je ne savais pas que… vous vous détestiez à ce point ton frère et toi…

Il se tourna vers Kanon et sourit, ses grands yeux bleus noyés de larmes :

-Je suis désolé…

Kanon hésita puis se pencha et serra Milo contre lui :

-Merci d'être venu me sauver…

Milo ferma les yeux et bailla :

-Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire !

Kanon hésita puis souffla :

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

-J'ai assisté à votre dispute…

Kanon se décolla Milo et fronça les sourcils :

-Tu nous as espionnés ?

Milo ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés :

-Non ! Tu n'étais pas venu au rendez-vous et je suis venu voir si tu étais là ! J'ai juste vu ton frère te frapper !

Kanon resta coi pendant quelques secondes, soulagé : ainsi Milo ne l'avait pas vu « provoquer » Saga… Le jeune homme serra Milo contre lui :

-Tu m'as fait tellement peur… Petit frère...

Milo se serra le plus qu'il pouvait contre Kanon, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres :

-Et moi donc…

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au début de la nuit, Kanon serrant Milo contre lui, ce dernier somnolant contre le torse de son « grand frère ». A un moment, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds souffla :

-Dis Kanon ?

-Hm ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Kanon réfléchit quelques instants et Milo patienta du mieux qu'il pouvait :

-Je vais devoir partir, le temps qu'on m'oublie et que je puisse revenir en toute sécurité.

Milo leva la tête :

-Tu vas me laisser ici tout seul ?!

Kanon sourit et ébouriffa la tignasse de Milo :

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu as Camus avec toi non ?

Milo baissa la tête et enfouit son visage dans la tunique bleue de Kanon :

-Ne me laisse pas… Je t'en supplie.

Le jeune homme déglutit et tapota le dos de l'enfant :

-Je serai toujours avec toi Milo… Et puis, je ne pars que quelques mois ! Je serais vite de retour hein ?!

Milo renifla (et Kanon retint une grimace dégoutée « Ma tunique ! ») :

-Snif… D'accord… Mais tu devras revenir hein ! Tu me le promets ?!

Kanon sourit :

-Promis juré.

Le lendemain, Kanon s'embarqua sur l' «Atlantis », un "bâtiment" dirigé par le Capitaine Julian Solo et son fidèle bras droit, Sorrento Siren. Après avoir vérifié que la cargaison se trouvait bien à bord, le bateau quitta le port et Kanon tourna vers l'océan qui s'étirait devant lui : il avait une vengeance à réaliser, bien sûr qu'il allait revenir !

-Oh oui Saga, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Ricana-t-il avant d'être grossièrement interrompu :

-Hep toi !

Kanon se retourna, sur le qui-vive. Devant lui se trouvait le capitaine Julian Solo, les bras gracieusement croisé dans son dos. Droit et fier dans son habit clair, il posa un regard mêlé de dégoût et d'indifférence sur Kanon :

-Quel est ton nom ?

Le jeune Seigneur déchu hésita quelques secondes, jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et esquissa un sourire mauvais :

-Dragon, pour vous servir Senor.

* * *

Et voilàà! Oh my glob, entrée en scène de Kanon! (Kanon!) Et oui, j'adore aussi Kanon! Il est juste excellent! (pas autant que Milo mais cool quand même ;D)

Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Laissez des reviews! 33 (oui, même toi lecteur égaré qui passe par là! je te vois!)

Bon, après toutes ces émotions, je vais me coucher ^^ Bisous!


	14. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde! ;D Comment allez-vous? Bien j'espère :') Bref, c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que je vous livre le chapitre 14 de cette fic ;) J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous continuerez de me soutenir comme vous le faîtes 3

Naheiah: Merci beaucoup ^^ J'ai longuement regardé l'épisode où les deux frangins ont la plus grosse dispute de leur vie et je pense ne pas m'en être trop mal tirée pour faire ressortir leurs sentiments ;) Pour Kanon et Milo, il fallait qu'ils soient amis mais plus encore. Le rôle du modèle était facile pour Kanon mais Milo étant orphelin, il me semblait logique qu'il soit à la recherche d'un "grand-frère". Et encore une fois, Kanon était le personnage parfait ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Merci pour ton soutien 3

Qwan'Hei: Yek yek! Rien à faire, j'adooore Kanon! (presque autant que Milo mais pas autant... Enfin bref!) Il fallait absolument que je crée un personnage à la hauteur de l'image que je me fais de lui! ;) Pour ce qui est du client... Tu verras bien ;) (que voulez-vous, je suis une sadique dans l'âme ^^) Le Cap, c'était plus ou moins inévitable pour l'intrigue ^^ Saga pense donc que son frère est mort et... Oups! J'en dis trop ;) Tu verras :3 Tu sais quoi? Je pense que tu commences presque à déteindre sur moi avec tes délires tout mignons XD Si cette idée me paraissait saugrenue à peine inscrite, ça ne me dérange plus aujourd'hui :'3 (et puis ne t'en fais pas: les délires (yaoistes ou pas) c'est bon pour la santé ;D) Je suis contente de voir que tu me soutiens toujours après tout ce temps! ^^ Merci!

Sur ce, en route pour la suite!

* * *

Le Scorpion marchait dans les rues de la ville, les mains dans les poches de sa longue cape qui voletait au gré du vent. Ses cheveux blonds battants dans son dos, Milo avançait les sourcils froncés : il avait retrouvé Perla la veille au soir et avait passé une « délicieuse » nuit en sa compagnie. (Hum)

Milo soupira : c'était toujours la même chose… Après chaque nuit passée dans les bras d'une fille, il se sentait… Triste, déçu même ! Sans savoir précisément ce qui le chagrinait.

Mais cette nuit-là, il avait compris ce qui n'allait pas lorsque, pendant leurs ébats, il avait appelé la jeune femme « Ariane ».

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Milo… Que tu allais l'oublier comme ça du jour au lendemain ?

Soupira-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Comme il avançait, un doigt pianota sur son épaule :

-Hé monsieur le rêveur !

Milo se retourna et se sentit rougir violemment :

-Ariane ?!

La jeune femme sourit :

-Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir !

Une goutte de sueur roulant le long de sa tempe, Milo se mordit l'intérieur de la joue :

-Oh mon Dieu : faites qu'elle n'ait pas entendu ! Pitié pitié pitié !

-Heu… Milo ?

Le Scorpion sursauta et se gratta le sommet du crâne :

-Heu oui ! Héhé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ariane haussa un sourcil puis sourit :

-J'allais faire mes courses quand je t'ai vu passer : je n'allais pas laisser passer cette occasion de te voir !

Milo sourit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme blonde :

-Vous m'en voyez ravi ma chère! He bien tant que nous sommes là…

Il plissa les yeux et esquissa un sourire charmeur :

-Que dirais-tu de marcher un peu ?

Ariane sourit :

-Pourquoi pas !

Tout en marchant, Milo se sentait de plus en plus fier :

-Seigneur Dieu… Elle est magnifique !

Quel bonheur de marcher aux côtés d'une créature aussi délicieuse ! Le regard des gens se posaient jalousement sur eux : les femmes regardait le Scorpion avec envie et foudroyaient Ariane du regard tandis que les hommes dévoraient la jeune femme des yeux et s'éloignaient de Milo, par prudence…

-Alors Milo ! Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

-Boaf, pas grand-chose…

Esquiva-t-il prudemment : il ne voulait vraiment pas avouer son échec cuisant à la femme de ses rêves ! Ariane lui jeta un regard accusateur :

-Menteur !

Milo ricana :

-Oui je sais…

-Allez raconte ! Ne me fais pas languir !

Milo souffla :

-Tu avais raison.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai pas tenu un jour avant d'accepter une mission.

Ariane le regarda avec de grands yeux puis éclata de rire, un rire doux et scintillant qui résonnait aux oreilles de Milo, comme des clochettes :

-Hahaha ! J'en étais sûre ! Je l'avais parié hein ?!

Le Scorpion grommela :

-Oh ça va hein ! On m'a forcé la main et j'ai foncé !

Ariane secoua la tête et tapota amicalement le sommet du crâne de son ami :

-Pauvre enfant malheureux !

Milo se dégagea en faisant mime de râler. Il croisa les bras, boudeur tandis qu'Ariane pouffait derrière la paume de sa main :

-Allons Milo, tu sais que j'adore te charrier !

-Gné gné gné !

-Rho ! Mufle !

La jeune femme éclata de rire et le Scorpion ne put retenir sa propre hilarité : il se sentait si bien avec Ariane à ses côtés :

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ?

-Bah… J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter mon contact…

Il ne dit rien de plus, déterminé à ce qu'Ariane ne sache rien de son échec. La jeune femme n'insista pas et haussa les épaules.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Milo fit mine de s'étirer pour délicatement (voire sournoisement) poser son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme blonde. Ariane sursauta et leva la tête en rougissant :

-Milo…

-Si ça te gêne, tu le dis et j'arrête sur le champ !

Ariane sourit et se pelotonna contre le jeune homme :

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel…

Milo sourit et remercia mentalement le Seigneur tout puissant qui lui offrait cette magnifique opportunité en levant son poing libre au ciel ! Dès ce soir, il se rendrait à la messe tous les jours pour louer celui qui lui permettait de la serrer contre lui!

Alléluia !

Comme Ariane passait ses bras autour de lui, ils croisèrent une vieille femme qui avançait péniblement à l'aide d'une canne biscornue. La vieille grimaça et cracha en brandissant son bâton :

-Mixité ! Mixité !

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et Milo fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière :

-Argh !

Ariane lui lança un regard interrogateur et le Scorpion souffla :

-J'ai une sainte horreur de ces horribles choses fripées !

La jeune femme pouffa et la vieille grogna d'une voix chevrotante :

-Pas de démonstrations d'amour en public !

Milo toussota et ôta son chapeau en saluant (bien bas il faut l'avouer) la trois fois centenaire (au moins ça !):

-Médéme ! Pardonnez notre vulgarité mal placée ! Nous ne vous importunerons plus !

Ils s'éloignèrent, séparés par deux mètres de vide intersidéral, sous le regard hésitant de la « chose fripée » :

-Bon… Ca passe pour cette fois mais attention que je ne vous revoie plus faire des cochonneries pareilles !

-Pf ! Si elle savait ! Ca ce n'est rien ! Je suis capable de pire, de bien pire !

Songea le Scorpion tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Pour illustrer ses pensées et faire enrager la vieille, Milo se retourna à demi, attira Ariane contre lui en la prenant par la hanche et tira gracieusement la langue à cette grossière personne. Ladite grossière personne sentit ses oreilles siffler et leur courut après en brandissant sa canne :

-Bande de voyous ! Revenez ici que je vous tire les oreilles comme il se doit !

Milo éclata de rire et s'éloigna en trottinant, tirant Ariane par la main derrière lui.

Ils semèrent rapidement la vieille chouette et le Scorpion essuya une larme au coin de son œil :

-Ah lala… Les vieux sont juste trop drôles quand ils sont en colère !

Ariane sourit :

-Tu me parlais de ton contact… Mais qui est-ce au juste ?

Milo haussa les sourcils, surpris par la curiosité de son amie :

-En quoi est-ce important ?

Ariane haussa les épaules :

-C'est juste pour savoir et peut-être même pour te mettre en garde.

-Comment ça me mettre en garde ?

-J'ai travaillé 11 ans dans des grandes maisons : je pense que je peux te dire si ton fameux contact est digne de confiance.

Milo hésita une seconde puis Ariane leva les mains :

- Enfin, je dis ça pour t'aider mais je n'ai pas à m'en mêler tu as raison !

Milo passa une main hésitante dans son coup puis, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en Ariane, il sourit :

-Il s'agit de Camus Deverseau.

Ariane haussa les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux :

-Ton contact c'est le Senor Deverseau ?!

-Heu… Ouais. Pourquoi c'est mal ?

S'inquiéta Milo. La jeune femme semblait abasourdie :

-Non c'est juste que… vous êtes tellement différents ! J'ai du mal à croire que vous vous côtoyez !

-Est-ce que ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire à son sujet ?

Ariane lui sourit :

-C'est un personnage tellement discret que presque personne ne sait rien sur lui. Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose… Maintenant ce qui est important, c'est de savoir si toi tu lui fais confiance…

Milo n'hésita pas une seconde et, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il répondit : -Bien sûr que oui ! Camus est plus qu'un frère pour moi : jamais je ne pourrai douter de lui !

La jeune femme blonde sourit avec bienveillance :

-Et je te crois…

* * *

Le soir tombé, Camus était allé à la fontaine du jardin quérir son rendez-vous. Il avait déglutit : elle était là, belle et silencieuse, rayonnante à la lueur de la lune et les reflets de l'eau jouant sur son visage.

Camus avait baissé la tête : le vert de sa tunique risquait de jurer avec la couleur argentée de la robe de Léna !

Retenant des grommellements irrités, il s'était approché et avait toussoté :

-La nuit est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Léna s'était retournée en sursaut et avait porté la main à sa poitrine avant de sourire :

-Oh. Oui en effet… Le ciel est vraiment superbe ce soir.

Camus avait tendu la main en esquissant un sourire (qu'il avait passé l'après midi à mettre au point devant sa glace) :

-Le repas nous attend.

Léna avait délicatement posé sa main sur la sienne et avait soufflé en rougissant :

-Alors allons-y… Camus.

Et le jeune Seigneur s'était empêché rosir de fierté !

A présent, ils étaient tout deux assis à table en train de… Manger…

Bêtement et simplement en train de manger.

Camus porta sa cuillère de soupe à sa bouche, l'air de rien mais déçu malgré tout : franchement, il espérait mieux, beaucoup mieux de cette soirée ! Mais voilà, ils étaient bien trop timides pour faire le premier pas.

L'un comme l'autre !

Camus toussota et demanda, gardant les yeux baissés :

-Alors Léna, comment s'est passée votre journée ?

-Assez bien : nous avons juste nettoyé la grande salle après la réception et le reste de la journée s'est déroulé normalement.

-Tant mieux.

Silence.

Puis, Léna demanda timidement :

-Et vous?

-Ma foi pas trop mal : j'ai lu une série de travaux d'un mathématicien grec. Assez passionnants je dois dire.

-Oh…

-Oui…

Et de nouveau ce lourd silence gênant. Camus baissa les yeux et avala une gorgée de soupe, se demandant avec quoi il pourrait éventuellement meubler le silence. La météo ? Nan ! Trop ennuyeux ! Mais quoi alors ?!

Comme le Français s'empêchait difficilement de paniquer, Léna, en femme polie, demanda en souriant :

-Comment avez-vous trouvé la réception d'hier ? Était-elle agréable ?

Camus leva la tête :

-Mis à part les enfants… Tout s'est passé pour le mieux, merci.

-Il est vrai qu'Isaak poussait Hyoga à bout. Mais il ne faut pas leur en vouloir vous savez, ce sont de braves enfants.

Camus leva les yeux au ciel :

-Enfants, certes mais braves… Parfois, il m'arrive d'en douter.

-Ils vous aiment et vous admirent Camus.

Le Français se tut, sa cuillère immobile à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, la soupe gouttant grossièrement dans son bol :

-Plait-il ?

Léna sourit :

-Ils vous considèrent comme leur propre père vous savez. Le soir quand je vais les border, ils me demandent toujours si vous allez venir leur lire une histoire pour les endormir.

Camus s'empêcha de détourner le regard et fixa Léna droit dans les yeux : il se sentait… Perdu. Il baissa la tête et avala une cuillère de soupe :

-Le relationnel n'a jamais été mon fort vous savez.

-Vous devriez essayer de faire un effort.

Camus manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de soupe (délicieuse soit dit en passant) et releva la tête : ses oreilles l'avaient-elles dupé ? Est-ce que Léna venait de lui donner… un ordre ?!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges fronça dangereusement les sourcils :

-Pardon ?

-Ces enfants sont tristes et ils ont besoin d'amour. Vous les avez recueillis : il est de votre devoir de faire des efforts et de remplir ce rôle.

-Vous rendez-vous compte du ton sur lequel vous me parlez Léna. En avez-vous seulement conscience ?

La jeune femme rousse se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête, dissimulant son visage penaud derrière une mèche de cheveux :

-Je… Je suis navrée. Veuillez pardonner mon impertinence Senor...

Camus regarda longuement la jeune femme en se maudissant mentalement, regrettant déjà amèrement ses paroles :

-Et zut ! Comment rater la soirée qui était censée être la plus belle de ma vie!

Le Français passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux et toussota :

-Je… *hum* Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser Léna. J'ai été… (Camus se mordit la joue et se força à finir dans un souffle) excessif dans mes propos et je vous prie de me pardonner.

Camus releva la tête lorsqu'une main délicate et douce se posa sur la sienne. Léna sourit :

-Comme si je pouvais rester fâchée après vous… Camus.

En prononçant son nom, elle rougit légèrement. Camus hésita puis, ce fut comme si un mini Milo venait d'apparaître au dessus de son épaule. Un mini Milo qui souffla :

-Allez Cam' Cam' ! Mets ton autre main sur la sienne et dis-lui tout !

Camus retint un sursaut et chassa distraitement le petit diablotin blond qui s'incrustait sur son épaule droite :

-Allez ! Zou !

-Roh mais pff ! T'es pas marrant mec ! Fais ce que je te dis !

Râla le mini-Scorpion avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Le jeune Français cligna des yeux, commençant lentement mais sûrement à douter de ses capacités mentales. Après réflexions, il décida de faire ce que… « mini Milo » lui conseillait :

-Léna..?

La jeune femme leva ses grands yeux verts pétillants vers lui :

-Oui ?

Camus sentit une perle de sueur rouler sur sa tempe et il se pencha :

-… Léna ?

-Oui ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme rousse s'agrandissait de plus en plus et Camus commençait à se sentir très « faible » et peu sûr de ce que mini Milo lui avait dit de faire :

-Il y a… quelque chose que… j'aimerais vous dire…

-Oui ?

Leurs visages se touchaient presque à présent et le souffle de Camus glissa sur les joues de la jeune femme :

-Je… C'est… Vous… C'est difficile à dire…

Léna ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant en murmurant :

-Alors ne dites rien…

Camus resta interdit un instant, se demandant que faire. Il jeta des regards effrayés sur les côtés tandis que mini Milo, qui venait de réapparaître, lui hurlait dans l'oreille :

-Mais vas-y ! Embrasse-là ! Allez !

Camus déglutit bruyamment puis tendit les lèvres en se sentant rougir plus que jamais, le visage enflammé puis…

Il écarquilla les yeux qu'il allait fermer lorsqu'il aperçu un énergumène blond faire de grands signes devant sa verrière, un sourire stupide collé sur le visage :

-Milo ?!

Léna sursauta :

-Pardon ?!

Le charme rompu, Camus s'empêcha de rougir et se redressa violemment en secouant les mains :

-Non rien ! Ce n'est rien du tout !

D'un mouvement sec de la main, (qui, soit dit en passant, se voulait discret), le Français intima silencieusement à son ami de déguerpir. Mais voilà que l'autre imbécile levait les pouces en enchaînant clin d'œil sur clin d'œil, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Léna fit mine de se retourner :

-Qu'y a-t.. ?

Camus pressa soudainement la main de la jeune femme et tendit l'autre en s'écriant :

-NON !

La jeune femme rousse sursauta violemment et le regarda comme s'il était fou. Camus resta immobile un instant, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il allait dire quelque chose puis il se leva précipitamment et arrangea son foulard en toussotant :

-Je *hum hum* Non ce n'est rien ! *heu… vite vite une excuse bidon pour s'éloigner de cet imbécile !* Venez !

-Mais nous n'avons pas fini de manger ?

S'étonna Léna, soucieuse du changement de comportement du jeune Seigneur. Ledit Seigneur qui balbutia en prenant la jeune femme par la main pour la faire se lever :

-Ce n'est rien : je… J'ai été pris d'une furieuse envie de valser avec vous.

Léna rougit et suivit le jeune homme avec joie, un sourire béat collé sur les lèvres :

-Oh… Alors je suis votre obligée !

Le jeune Français esquissa un sourire et jeta un regard à la verrière : Milo semblait mimer d'affreux gestes obscènes sans se départir de son sourire de pervers ! Camus retint une exclamation choquée ("Bah! Mais c'est dégeulasse enfin!") et le fusilla du regard. Le Scorpion leva un pouce en l'air avant de déguerpir.

Vers ses appartements.

Camus retint un soupir de désespoir: la soirée promettait d'être longue avec Milo dans les parages…

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens dansèrent le temps que Milo ait pu se cacher. Pourtant, Camus aurait voulu danser encore un peu plus…

Léna repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis s'éventa de la main en soufflant, le rouge aux joues :

-Ouf ! Je n'ai jamais dansé aussi longtemps.

Camus prit délicatement la jeune femme rousse par le bras :

-Venez, allons prendre l'air : il fait plus frais dehors.

Léna acquiesça en hochant la tête et tous deux sortirent. En passant le pas de la porte, Camus leva la tête et inspira profondément l'air frais du soir. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire timide lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges l'entraîna vers le jardin.

Tout en marchant, Camus levait de temps en temps la tête vers sa chambre, tentant d'apercevoir ne fut-ce que l'ombre de Milo : que lui voulait encore cet énergumène ?

Léna lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet :

-Quelque chose ne va pas Camus ?

Le jeune Français secoua la tête, comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve :

-Non, tout va bien.

-Ah…

Ils restèrent silencieux un court instant puis ils arrivèrent au niveau de la fontaine. Là, Léna s'assit et Camus esquissa une sorte de sourire :

-J'ai passé une délicieuse soirée en votre compagnie Léna. Pendant un moment j'ai pu oublier mes soucis et ce grâce à vous.

La jeune femme rousse rougit :

-Vous m'en voyez ravie. Moi-même me suis bien amusée…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis Camus prit délicatement la main de Léna dans la sienne et chuchota :

-Pendant une soirée, je n'étais rien qu'un homme aux côtés d'une charmante jeune femme. Et je voudrais vous remercier.

Léna rit doucement :

-Moi ?

-Oui… Vous me rendez plus… humain.

Léna écarquilla les yeux et Camus sourit :

-Et j'aime l'humain que je deviens en étant à vos côtés. Merci.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de Léna. Comme il se relevait, la jeune femme se jeta soudainement à son cou et posa ses lèvres sur la joue gauche de Camus.

Comme Léna reculait, surprise elle-même par son audace, le jeune Seigneur sentait le rouge lui monter au joues.

Il resta interdit quelques secondes, absolument perdu :

-Ciel ! Que faire ?! Dois-je faire de même ?! Dois-je fuir ?! Aides moi Seigneur !

Supplia-t-il silencieusement, totalement paniqué.

Mais Léna mit fin à son supplice en saluant gracieusement :

-Je vais aller me coucher : j'ai beaucoup de travail demain et je dois être en forme. Merci pour cette soirée Camus, pendant un moment, je n'étais qu'une femme aux côtés d'un charmant jeune homme… Et non pas une servante aux côtés de son Seigneur…

Elle sourit timidement :

-Merci…

Et elle s'en fut, laissant Camus seul au milieu de son jardin. Il resta un instant immobile puis il leva la main et la porta à sa joue, là où les lèvres de Léna s'étaient posées et il se surprit à sourire aux anges :

-Merci

Chuchota-t-il, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Il baissa la tête :

-C'est donc ça… L'amour…

Camus resta silencieux quelques minutes, la main sur la joue puis, il frissonna et se dirigea vers sa demeure. Il avait quelque chose à faire avant de rejoindre Milo qui devait se trouver dans sa chambre…

Camus grimpa calmement les marches qui le mèneraient à l'aile ouest et avança aussi silencieusement que possible dans le long couloir. Longeant le mur, le jeune homme frappa discrètement à la porte :

-Les garçons ? Vous dormez déjà ?

Une petite voix étouffée lui répondit :

-Camus ?

Le jeune Français poussa la porte et retint un sourire attendri : les garçons étaient tout deux assis dans le lit d'Isaak, les yeux grands ouverts. Camus entra dans la chambre et demanda doucement :

-Vous êtes encore debout ? Pourtant il est tard.

Hyoga baissa la tête et Isaak souffla :

-Pardon Camus, on va dormir.

Comme Hyoga repoussait la couverture pour aller dans son lit, Camus leva les mains :

-Restez couché.

Le garçonnet blond leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui et le jeune Français s'assit au bord du lit d'Isaak en esquissant un sourire :

-Ca vous dirait une petite histoire ?

Et Camus avait beau avoir un cœur de pierre, il se sentit fondre lorsque les enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux remplis d'étoiles et de bonheur. Isaak souffla :

-Vous feriez ça ?..

-Pour nous ?

Finit Hyoga, des larmes de joie plein les yeux. Camus ébouriffa leurs tignasses respectives en souriant :

-Avec joie. Quelle histoire vous ferait plaisir ?

Isaak se leva en criant :

-Oh ! Oh ! Une histoire de guerre avec des chevaliers et des dragons !

-Avec un prince et une princesse qui se marient !

Termina Hyoga en se mettant sur les genoux de son parrain. Camus fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas le repousser et crier à Isaak de se rassoir et serra les deux enfants contre lui :

-C'est d'accord…

Bah au fond… Ces garnements n'étaient pas si désagréables que ça… Camus toussota et s'assit confortablement, se calant contre l'oreiller :

-Alors… C'est l'histoire… (le jeune homme retint un sourire lumineux) D'un hors-la-loi qu'on appelait « Le Scorpion ».

Des étoiles pleins les yeux, Hyoga passait une main distraite sur la chevelure rouge de son parrain tandis qu'Isaak papillonnait de grands yeux ébahis/

-…Et le Scorpion avait pour meilleur ami un jeune noble qui s'appelait… Albert.

Quand Camus se rendit compte que les enfants commençaient lentement mais sûrement à somnoler, il souffla doucement:

-Et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui…

Il recoucha doucement les deux garçons et, comme il bordait son filleul, ce dernier murmura dans un demi-sommeil :

-Dis Parrain Camus ?

-Oui Hyoga ?

-Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?

Camus resta interdit puis esquissa un sourire :

-Bien sûr que non enfin. Allez, dormez bien.

Camus fut le premier surpris lorsqu'il se pencha et déposa un baiser furtif sur les fronts des enfants. Puis il se leva et contempla un moment les deux garçons, leurs souffles réguliers soulevant leurs corps fatigués. Puis, comme à regret, le Français ferma la porte…

Le jeune Français souffla et se mit en marche vers l'aile Est, le cœur léger…

Voire soulagé.

-Ils sont gentils ces petits…

Sourit Camus en soupirant d'aise. Sa tunique verte flottant derrière lui, le jeune Seigneur se dit que cette soirée qui s'annonçait difficile était sûrement la plus belle de sa vie…

-Allez, allons nous occuper de l'autre énergumène qui squatte ma chambre!

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! ;) A la prochaine avec le chapitre 15 et encore merci de m'avoir lue!

Bisous! (et comme toujours, les review sont ma seule raison de vivre XP)


	15. Chapter 15

Ho ho ho! Joyeux Noël tout le monde! :D J'espère que vous allez bien en cette magnifique journée ensoleillée (ou pas -_-' je ne sais pas chez vous, mais ici, il fait absolument répugnant. Joie, bonheur!) Bref, mon cadeau de Noël sera le chapitre 15: j'espère que vous avez été sages ;)

Qwan'Hei: Milo est le champion du monde, c'est une évidence! XD J'ai adoré écrire ce passage (pardon Camus, pardon!) C'est drôle de mêler romantisme et humour dans un seul et même contexte :) Mais je ne désespère pas: Camus est un grand garçon, il trouvera bien un moment pour faire le premier pas! Pour ce qui est de l'action, je vous laisse cogiter encore ce chapitre mais après, je pense que tu vas être servie ;) Fight, violence et sang à volonté! (Nyahahah!) Encore merci pour ta "fidélité" ;) c'est un honneur pour moi 3 J'espère que ce chapitre (comme la suite) te plaira :3

Naheiah: Eh bien figure-toi que, pour ce passage, je me suis inspirée d'une chose semblable qui nous est arrivé à mon meilleur ami et à moi: j'avais posé mon coude sur son épaule et l'éducatrice est passée à côté de nous et nous a lâché le fameusement célèbre dans notre école: "Mixité, mixité!" XD Du coup, j'étais très contente de pouvoir placer cette réplique dans la fiction :') Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu ^^ Hé oui, malgré les apparences, Camus est un grand sensible romantique! :\\D (kawaii!) Moh, merci beaucoup ^/^ je suis flattée ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant 3 Encore merci!

Allez, sur ce, enjoy! :)

* * *

Camus poussa aussi délicatement la porte de ses appartements et chuchota :

-Milo ! Tu es toujours là ?

La pièce était plongée dans le noir et seule une petite bougie éclairait le bureau auquel était attablé le Scorpion, immobile.

Le jeune Français leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte derrière lui :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et pendant quelques secondes, Camus se sentit vraiment seul…

-*bon…* Milo ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-…

-Tu boudes ?

Le railla-t-il en avançant vers son bureau, les mains dans les poches.

Rien. Pas de réponses… Est-ce que Milo râlait vraiment ou bien lui jouait-il encore un de ces tours machiavéliques dont il avait le secret?

Camus toussota :

-Tu aurais voulu que je laisse tomber mon rendez-vous pour passer la soirée avec toi ? Tu es jaloux ou quoi ?

Le Scorpion souffla avec dédain et Camus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues : ce que cet énergumène pouvait être malpoli et agaçant quand il le voulait !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges gronda :

-Je ne te pensais pas si égoïste. Tu me déçois beaucoup Milo !

-…

Camus sentit quelques mèches de cheveux se hérisser sur son crâne et il cracha :

-Non mais ! Tu te rends compte du cinéma que tu fais ?! Même Hyoga et Isaak sont plus matures que t…

-Zzzzz…

Camus ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis et se pencha à côté de son meilleur ami qui…

Dormait à poings fermés !

Le jeune Français se sentit ridicule et il ajusta le nœud de son foulard pour reprendre constance (ce qui était stupide vu que son « interlocuteur » était manifestement perdu dans les méandres du royaume des rêves) et toussota :

-Oh… Je vois…

Camus regarda son ami assoupi quelques secondes, quelque peu attendri : Milo ressemblait presque à l'enfant qu'il était lors de leur première rencontre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sentit soudain ses lèvres s'étirer en un étrange sourire. Il se frotta les mains et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, un verre vide à la main :

-Yek yek !

S'entendit-il ricaner et il plaqua vivement sa main sur sa bouche en se disant que oui, il commençait à devenir fou !

Milo rêvait…

_Il se voyait, enfant, au sommet du cap Sounion. A ses pieds, il entendait encore les hurlements hystériques de Kanon et devant lui, il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de Saga._

_Milo s'accroupit pour mieux entendre la conversation mais les cris déchaînés de l'océan l'empêchait de percevoir un traître mot de ce qui se disait._

_Quand Saga s'en fut, le jeune garçon blond plongea dans l'eau pour secourir son ami !_

_Un poignard entre les dents, il grogna en s'accrochant aux barreaux de la prison :_

_-Kanon ?! Tu es là ? _

_Une ombre se tenait au fond de la cellule, lui tournant le dos :_

_-Hey ! Ca va grand fr…_

_L'ombre se retourna et Milo se recula en retenant un cri horrifié : le visage de Kanon n'était que noirceur et mal ! Ses yeux étaient des braises et une langue fourchue sifflait hors de sa bouche aux canines acérées. Kanon persiffla, un horrible sourire sur les lèvres :_

_-Qui est-ce que tu appelles « Grand frère » Milo ?!_

_Le jeune garçon haleta :_

_-Oh mais… Kanon ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!_

_La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux azurs l'empoigna violemment par le col :_

_-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne faire confiance à personne ?! Tu as tout fait foirer !_

_-Arg ! Mais arrête !_

_Le sourire machiavélique de Kanon s'élargit :_

_-Il est de mon devoir de te punir tu comprends ?_

_-Non !_

_S'égosilla le jeune garçon en se débattant. Kanon ricana :_

_-Adieu Milo !_

_Il plongea la tête du garçon dans les profondeurs glacées de l'océan, le privant de tout espoir de remonter à l'air libre et…_

Milo se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il reçut le contenu d'un verre d'eau glacé en pleine figure !

Le Scorpion agrippa les bords du bureau de Camus en balbutiant, les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court :

-Que ?! Pourquoi ?! Comment ?! Hein ?!

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Camus, un verre à moitié vide à la main et un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur son crâne et il feula :

-Mais ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! T'es pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ?!

Camus déposa calmement son verre sur le bureau et, sans se départir de son petit sourire satisfait (ce qui énervait Milo au plus haut des points !) il répondit :

-Ca, c'est pour ton intervention vulgaire et déplacée de tout à l'heure.

L'œil agité de tics nerveux, le Scorpion grogna dangereusement :

-Tu as fait ça… Pour te venger ?!

Il se leva brusquement et se pencha sur son ami en hurlant :

-Mais tu es complètement malade ma parole ! Tu te rends compte que tu m'as fait super pe...

Camus leva la main et Milo sursauta à nouveau sans se reculer d'un centimètre.

L'eau que le jeune Seigneur venait de lui balancer à la figure roula le long de son menton et goutta lentement sur le tapis.

Camus déposa son verre (vide cette fois) sur son bureau et esquissa un sourire ravi. Milo hésita puis grogna :

-Et ça c'était pourquoi ?

Camus haussa les épaules et se détourna :

-Ca, c'était juste pour le plaisir. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici encore ?

Milo hésita entre hurler de rage et éclater de rire mais il se contenta d'essuyer son visage en soufflant profondément pour tenter de se calmer :

-Je t'ai ramené ta tunique bien sûr.

-Oh. Quelque délicieuse initiative. Dans quel état est-elle au juste ?

S'inquiéta le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, osant à peine se retourner. Milo esquissa un sourire pervers :

-A toi de voir…

Camus jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et retint un soupir de soulagement : sa chère tunique semblait en un seul morceau ! Il se força à s'assoir calmement dans son fauteuil et désigna son lit de la main :

-Merci bien : tu peux la déposer sur le lit.

Milo secoua le doigt sans se départir de son sourire narquois et il lança, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de deux ans et demi :

-Tu as oublié le mot magique Cam' Cam' !

Le Français souffla et grinça en levant les yeux au ciel :

-S'il te plaît Milo.

Le sourire du Scorpion s'agrandit et il tapota gentiment sur le sommet du crâne de son ami en ronronnant :

-C'est bien Cam' Cam ' ! Gentil chaton !

-N'oublie pas que même les chatons ont des griffes.

-Roh ! Susceptible avec ça !

Rit franchement Milo, toute mauvaise humeur oubliée. Camus hésita quelques secondes, le temps de remettre ses cheveux en place, puis il rit doucement avec son ami.

Il n'y avait que Milo pour le faire rire de la sorte. Et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Une fois leur hilarité passée, Milo demanda en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil :

-Alors ton dîner ?

-Ca c'est très bien passé. Merci.

Camus fronça et sourcil et esquissa une grimace sournoise :

-Jusqu'à ce que tu t'incrustes… Encore !

Milo passa une main coupable dans sa nuque en ricanant :

-Héhé ! Que veux-tu : ce serait moins drôle si je n'étais pas là !

Camus croisa les jambes, l'air peu convaincu par cette affirmation :

-Tout est relatif… (Puis, comme il ne préférait pas parler tout de suite de sa soirée, il enchaîna sur un autre sujet bien plus… distrayant) Parlons sérieusement : tu as retrouvé ton client ?

-Nop.

-C'est bien celui que tu soupçon… Non ?

-Non.

-Comment ça ?

S'enquit Camus en fronçant les sourcils. Milo expliqua en faisant les 100 pas dans la pièce :

-En fait, Saga a un frère jumeau et…

-Ca je sais, viens-en aux faits. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

S'énerva Camus en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Milo se retourna à demi, la main sur la poignée de la porte :

-Je m'en vais.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu connais déjà l'histoire alors je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps. Allez, bonne nuit !

-Milo ! Au pied !

Camus pointait le sol avec son index rageur et tapait nerveusement la mesure avec la semelle de sa chaussure. Milo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et esquissa son sourire le plus effrayant :

-Sinon quoi ?..

-Sinon je te chasse d'ici à grands coups de pieds au derrière. Et je le ferais, sois-en sûr.

Le Scorpion éclata de rire et s'assit tranquillement sur le lit de son ami :

-Ne m'interromps plus alors.

-J'y veillerai. Allez, raconte.

Milo s'allongea et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, le regard rivé sur le plafond :

-Bref, le frère jumeau de Saga, je le connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

Camus tint parole et attendit patiemment la suite, retenant un « Quoi ?! » étonné :

-Leurs relations ont toujours été très tendue et Saga à emprisonné son frère au Cap Sounion.

Le jeune Français grimaça légèrement : tout le monde connaissait la triste réputation de ce cachot maudit. Un frisson de peur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale : cet homme devait être mort… Personne ne survivait au Cap Sounion ! Milo continua :

-Et depuis ce jour, Kanon a juré de tuer son frère de ses propres mains… C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à lui.

-Attends une seconde (Camus leva les mains) : il est sorti vivant du Cap ?

Milo hocha la tête :

-C'est moi qui l'ai aidé.

Camus écarquilla des yeux ébahis :

-Tu l'as… fait s'évader ?!

-Ouais.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges leva les yeux au ciel :

-Tu es complètement fou…

-Et j'assume! Enfin voilà quoi : j'ai supposé que c'était lui mon dernier client mais ça me semblait étrange parce qu'on s'est toujours bien entendus…

Il y eut un court silence puis, Camus souffla :

-Et ce n'est pas lui.

Le Scorpion secoua la tête :

-Non… C'est bizarre : je suis déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé qui c'était mais en même temps, je suis soulagé que ça ne soit pas lui.

-En es-tu vraiment sûr Milo ?

Le coupa calmement Camus, toujours tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil. Le Scorpion se redressa sur le coude, les sourcils légèrement froncés :

-Comment ça ?

-C'est pourtant assez évident : cet homme déteste Saga au point de vouloir sa mort.

Milo s'assit, légèrement penché en avant, avant de hausser les épaules :

-Et ? Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait…

-As-tu des preuves de ce qu'il avance ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fronça franchement les sourcils et demanda d'une voix sourde :

-Où veux-tu en venir Camus ?

Le jeune Français aux cheveux de feu croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

-Je veux en venir au fait que malgré tes erreurs, tu ne tiens pas compte des leçons du passé et tu restes extrêmement naïf.

-Comment ?! (s'insurgea Milo en se levant d'un bond) Moi, naïf ?!

-Navré de te l'apprendre (répondit calmement Camus en hochant doucement la tête) mais vu tes réflexions, c'est ce que je pense. Tes raisonnements sont trop simples et tu te contentes trop vite d'une quelconque vérité du moment qu'elle te convient. (il leva la main lorsque Milo ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre) Laisse-moi finir. Du coup, si ce Kanon t'a dit ne pas avoir voulu assassiner son frère, et te faire faire arrêter par la même occasion, tu le crois parce que ça te conforte dans l'idée que tu t'étais faite.

Camus leva lentement les yeux vers son ami, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce :

-Je suis désolé. Mais tu ne devrais pas lui accorder ta confiance si facilement. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Fulminant et contenant son énervement avec peine, Milo se détourna en grommelant, les poings serrés et tremblants de rage. Camus soupira et se leva pour poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule du Scorpion :

-Milo (soupira-t-il) je ne te dis pas ça pour te mettre en colère ou pour te faire de la peine : je veux juste éviter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu comprends ?

Un petit reniflement moqueur s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds :

-Pff… Tu m'énerves.

Tandis que Camus fronçait les sourcils, il se retourna et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, leur position étant parfaitement symétrique :

-Tu m'énerves parce que tu as toujours raison.

Le jeune Français esquissa un sourire :

-C'est déjà bien que tu l'admettes… (puis, redevenant sérieux, il demanda) Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Ouais… (Milo se dégagea doucement et se laissa tomber, les bras en croix sur le lit) En fait, Kanon… Est comme un frère pour moi…

Camus s'assit à nouveau dans son fauteuil et hocha la tête, compréhensif :

-Je n'en doute pas, mais tu dois rester prudent. Ton suspect principal reste Kanon Gemini. Ne perds pas de vue cet objectif. Ta vie est plus importante qu'un quelconque lien, aussi fort soit-il, entre cet homme et toi. Vu ? Je ne voudrais vraiment pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Milo se redressa, s'assit en tailleur et sourit gentiment :

-Merci Camus…

-Merci pourquoi ? (Demanda le Français en haussant les sourcils) Je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

C'était vrai : il n'avait fait que des remontrances à son ami pour le moment. Pourquoi le remercier avec tant de calme ? Milo préparait-il quelque chose ? Mais, faisant taire les questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre, le Scorpion sourit :

-Merci d'être toujours là pour moi.

Camus ressentit comme un léger coup au cœur et il frémit : c'était quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable qui venait de se lover dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment étrange… La reconnaissance ? La joie ? Le réconfort ?

Peu sûr de lui, il balbutia :

-Merci à toi.

-Moi ? Mais je ne t'attire que des ennuis ?!

S'exclama Milo, surpris. Camus sourit :

-Merci pour tout.

Le Scorpion écarquilla des yeux ébahis puis esquissa un sourire ému :

-Avec plaisir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Milo se rendit aux "Cinq Pics", le bar tenu par son vieil ami. Il avait quelques questions à lui poser...

Accoudé au bar, le Scorpion demanda encore une fois:

-Et tu ne sais absolument rien sur lui ?

-Rien de rien, je suis désolé Milo.

S'excusa Dohko en levant les mains et en esquissant une grimace désolée. Le Scorpion fronça les sourcils :

-Pas une adresse ? Pas même un nom ?

-Navré…

Milo retint un grognement frustré et le vieux serveur demanda, légèrement inquiet par le comportement étrange de son ami :

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Milo releva la tête et esquissa une mimique qui se voulait rassurante :

-T'inquiètes… Juste un petit règlement de compte.

-Oh… D'accord…

Dohko se pencha sur le verre qu'il essuyait, l'air déçu. Puis, il marmonna, un vague sourire sur les lèvres :

-Je sais que tu mens.

-Et alors ?

Le titilla Milo en gardant les yeux baissés :

-Allez raconte : tu ne ferais pas languir un vieil homme n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais me gêner tiens ! Je veux juste le retrouver et mettre les choses au point. C'est tout.

Dohko grimaça :

-Sadique !

Milo ricana et enfila son chapeau :

-Oui je sais !

Ajustant sa cape sombre, le Scorpion jeta un regard alentour :

-Tiens-moi au courant si tu as des nouvelles ok ?

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules, vaincu :

-Ok.

Milo esquissa un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et sourit :

-Merci Dohko.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre…

-Ouais. Allez, à plus.

Comme Milo s'éloignait, le vieil homme leva la main en porte-voix et appela :

-Tiens-moi au courant hein ?!

Le Scorpion ricana :

-Promis.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds poussa la porte des « Cinq Pics » et inspira profondément, tentant de retenir l'agacement qui menaçait de le submerger :

-Bon, récapitulons : je me suis fait arnaquer par un client qui ne voulait pas seulement tuer Saga mais aussi me faire arrêter. Ce mec est un vrai fantôme : personne ne sait qui il est et il n'était pas à la soirée de Camus. Mon suspect principal : Kanon. Qui dit n'avoir rien à voir là dedans. Mais dont Camus dit de me méfier.

Milo soupira et shoota dans un caillou qui se mettait en travers de son chemin :

-Bref : c'est pas gagné.

Le soleil teintait le ciel de superbes couleurs orangées et rosées : il devait-être 17 heures, il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme blond bouscula légèrement un enfant qui passait là :

-Aïe !

Milo sursauta légèrement et se recula : le petit garçon aux cheveux verts était assis sur son séant et de violents sanglots secouaient ses maigres épaules. Le Scorpion hésita (il ne l'avait pas frappé non plus !) puis se pencha et demanda doucement :

-Hé bonhomme, tout va bien ?

Le garçon leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais deux mains l'agrippèrent par les épaules pour l'éloigner de Milo au plus vite :

-Shun ! Ca va ?!

Le garçon aux cheveux verts renifla et hocha la tête. Le nouveau venu leva un regard rageur vers Milo et grogna :

-Z'êtes qui d'abord ?

Milo se leva et frotta sa tunique :

-Secret professionnel mec.

Le garçon à la courte tignasse bleutée fronça les sourcils et poussa le dénommé Shun derrière lui :

-Pourquoi vous avez frappé mon frère ?! Hein ?!

Milo fronça les sourcils :

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi vous z'avez fait ça ?!

-Arrête Ikki, il ne l'a pas fait exprès !

Le Scorpion secoua la tête et ajusta son chapeau :

-Ook… Je pense qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases : pardonne moi heu… *comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?* Shun, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver. (Puis, se penchant vers Ikki, il souffla) Quand à toi jeune homme, je te conseillerais de parler à tes aînés avec un peu plus de respect, vu ?

Shun hocha vivement la tête et Ikki fronça les sourcils :

-Je parle comme je veux ok ?

-Oui bon d'accord, si tu veux.

Vraiment, Milo n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec des mioches ! Il avait d'autres choses à penser ! Le Scorpion ajusta son chapeau et s'éloigna :

-Allez, bonne journée.

Quand il fut certain que les enfants ne l'entendraient plus, il grogna :

-Sale gosse !

-Ils sont orphelins.

-Argh !

Milo sursauta violemment et recula précipitamment, la main pressée sur son pauvre petit cœur :

-Encore vous ?!

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds esquissa un sourire mystérieux :

-Ils doivent se débrouiller seuls, Ikki veille sur son frère cadet comme une poule veille sur ses œufs. C'est un garçon sensible et trop fragile pour survivre seul dans ce triste monde… Tu vois de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ?

Milo se retourna légèrement pour observer les deux enfants s'éloigner, Shun regardant son frère avec des étoiles d'admiration dans les yeux.

-Je vois…

Souffla le jeune homme aux boucles blondes en se remémorant son passé : enfant, c'était lui qui veillait sur les plus jeunes…

Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait franchement failli s'énerver contre « Ikki », parce qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne le pensait…

L'homme mystérieux, les yeux toujours fermés, demanda doucement, son éternel sourire étrange sur les lèvres :

-As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais, Scorpion ?

Milo hésita et fronça un sourcil, peu confiant :

-Comment ça ?

-L'homme que tu recherche.

Milo essaya de retenir l'énervement qui tentait de le submerger mais craqua :

-Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir enfin ?!

L'homme esquissa un sourire :

-Je sais, c'est tout.

Le Scorpion se mordit la langue et retint un long soupir frustré et effrayé en même temps :

-Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

-Ca dépend…

-Vous m'espionner en fait ?

L'homme esquissa un demi-sourire :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te suivre pour savoir qui tu es Milo.

Le jeune homme déglutit bruyamment: mais c'est que ce mec commençait à le faire flipper ! Il souffla :

-Je ne… l'ai pas trouvé…

-Ah.

-Pas encore ! (se rattrapa Milo) Mais, ça va venir.

-Tu t'éloignes de la piste en cherchant ici Scorpion.

-Qué ?!

S'écria Milo tandis que l'homme ne cessait de sourire :

-Sois prudent

-Vous…

-Et surtout,

-Pourriez…

-Veille sur tes proches.

-Parler…

-Ce soir va être un soir décisif Milo.

-Français ! (S'écria le Scorpion en serrant les poings) Je ne comprends pas ce que vous êtes en train de raconter, je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez savoir tant de choses sur moi, et… Ca m'énerve !

Milo se détourna et gronda :

-Je vais m'en aller, et je vous prierais de me laisser tranquille, moi et mes connaissances. Parce que, encore un petit détail, (il se tourna vers l'homme et pointa un index accusateur sur lui) je ne sais pas comment vous avez su que j'irais voir Kanon, mais vous laissez mes amis tranquilles ok ?!

L'homme à la longue chevelure d'or le laissa s'éloigner de quelques pas puis lança :

-Camus est en danger.

Milo s'arrêta net et sentit un filet de sueur froide rouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale : comment ça Camus était en danger ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Il se retourna lentement et souffla :

-Quoi ?

-Tu as parfaitement compris Milo.

Le Scorpion frissonna et demanda, beaucoup plus calmement que précédemment :

-Vous pouvez… *hum* Développer votre idée ?

-Camus cours un grand danger, et tout va se jouer ce soir.

Les yeux exorbités, Milo balbutia, perdu :

-Je… Et… Comment ça « en danger » ?

-Vous êtes découverts.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ressentit comme un coup au cœur :

-Non… C'est impossible… Mais qui ?!

-Un homme qui ne sert que ses intérêts. Et pourtant il n'est pas si mauvais… Ne te fies pas aux apparences… Je ne peux rien dire de plus : mais je te conseillerais de veiller sur lui discrètement.

Comme l'homme à la chevelure d'or se détournait calmement, Milo posa une main sur son épaule :

-J'aimerais… Savoir comment vous êtes au courant de tout ça.

L'homme se retourna à demi :

-C'est mon rôle de tout savoir. Mais je n'ai, hélas, pas le droit de tout dire.

Milo déglutit :

-Et… Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas me dire où retrouver mon dernier client ?

L'homme rit doucement :

-Je te montre la voie Scorpion… Mais pas la destination.

-Et vous, vous allez où ?

Demanda Milo en fronçant les sourcils avec suspicion. L'homme sourit avec douceur :

-Je vais où je veux.

Il se dégagea calmement et s'éloigna lentement. Milo, abasourdi, se secoua mentalement et tendit la main :

-Attendez !

L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna à demi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Après un court instant de silence, le Scorpion osa demander en un murmure :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Un souffle de vent caressa sa joue et l'homme ouvrit calmement les yeux. Milo se sentit sondé au plus profond de son âme et il se mit à trembler : ce regard si bleu était d'une pureté à couper le souffle.

Un regard de Dieu...

L'homme sourit :

-Je suis. Et on me connait sous bien des noms (il lui fit un clin d'oeil) mais tu peux m'appeler Shaka. (1)

Milo cligna des yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'homme avait disparu.

* * *

(1) Oui! J'ai enfin pu écrire le nom de Shaka! :D (je l'adore ce mec!)

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Donnez-moi votre avis en laissant une review ;)

A très vite pour le chapitre 16 (j'essaye de le poster pour le 30-31 (cadeau de fin d'année ^^)) Gros bisouus! 33


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 16 pour fêter la nouvelle année (chapitre, hélas, pas très joyeux, je vous le concède ! Vous allez vite comprendre...) Malgré tout, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Naheiah: Heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ J'adore mettre du délire dans des situations sérieuses pour les "pimenter" ;) Enfin, votre patience va être récompensée

Qwan'Hei : Owai, Shaka = la classe absolue! Pas le même genre de classe que Milo mais la classe quand même ;) Yek yek! Tu vas le savoir maintenant! ^^ contente que l'effet de suspense ait fonctionné ;) (niveau action, je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire XP)

Enjoy ! 3

* * *

Milo marchait, la tête basse, perdu dans ses pensées moroses : son instinct lui hurlait de se précipiter chez Camus pour voir comment il se portait mais… Et si cet homme le menait en bateau ? Il aurait l'air d'un parfait idiot s'il se ramenait en courant chez son ami !

Le Scorpion porta la main à son crâne en grimaçant : toutes ces embrouilles allaient finir par le rendre fou ! Mais… Et si Camus était vraiment en danger… Cet homme, ce Shaka, avait dit que "quelqu'un" avait découvert la relation qu'il entretenait avec le jeune Français, ce qui le mettait dans une situation plutôt inconfortable. Un noble qui pactisait avec un hors-la-loi, voleur et assassin de surcroît! Mais qui était ce "quelqu'un"!? Comment les avait-ils découvert?!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds poussa un grognement de frustration: Rah ! Dilemme trop compliqué après une semaine aussi épuisante !

Milo leva la tête, le soleil était couché depuis une bonne heure et il commençait à faire noir, avait-il seulement le temps de courir jusqu'à la maison de son meilleur ami ? Le Scorpion souffla, faisant voler une mèche de cheveux qui lui gâchait la vue : Camus était un grand garçon bien entouré et tout à fait capable de se défendre tout seul ! Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

N'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant, le nœud dans son ventre ne cessait de se resserrer à chaque pas qui l'éloignait de la demeure des Deverseau. Milo serra le poing : c'était la faute de cet homme ! Avec ses certitudes et ses énigmes, il semait le doute dans l'esprit déjà embrumé du pauvre assassin !

Perdu dans ses pensées moroses, Milo se dit qu'il passerait bien voir Aiolia lorsqu'une voix l'interpella, le faisant se retourner vivement :

-Ta mère ne t'a pas dit que c'était dangereux de se promener tout seul dans les rues le soir ?

Milo leva la tête et plissa les yeux : assis sur un toit, défiant la gravité, le buste penché en avant, un homme jouait avec un coutelas dont la lame scintilla un court instant, éclairant les yeux de braise de son propriétaire :

-Tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres

Le Scorpion ricana, les poings sur les hanches :

-Et la tienne ne t'a manifestement pas mis au courant des lois de la gravité !

-Hin hin ! (le railla l'homme) Toujours aussi comique !

Milo fronça les sourcils :

-Je ne pense pas avoir l'honneur de te connaître mon gars ! Maintenant si tu descendais de ton perchoir pour me montrer ta frimousse, j'aurais peut-être le loisir d'admirer ton minois et de faire connaissance. Qu'en dis-tu ? Quand à moi, on m'appelle, le Scorpion. (une lueur rouge éclaira ses yeux clairs) tu as sans doute dû entendre parler de moi.

-Oh mais on se connait déjà... Milo.

Le prénom avait été craché avec tant de mépris et de haine que le jeune homme blond frémit. Il ajusta son chapeau :

-Peut-être accepterais-tu d'éclairer ma lanterne ?

-Avec joie !

L'homme se laissa tomber en avant (« Oh ciel, c'était une suicide party ?! » s'effara Milo), effectua un salto avant (rien que ça) et atterrit accroupi sur le sol, le visage masqué par une mèche de cheveux sombres.

D'instinct, Milo porta la main à la garde de sa rapière : il émanait de cet homme une aura d'une noirceur sans pareille… Une aura dangereuse…

Il puait littéralement la mort !

Il se redressa lentement et le Scorpion put apercevoir derrière la mèche sombre, un énorme sourire sadique qui étirait les lèvres de l'homme. Un frisson courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de Milo : à peine plus petit que lui, il semblait englobé d'un épais nuage de cendres…

-Joli vol plané.

Lança narquoisement le Scorpion : impossible de ne pas lancer cette pique ! Milo adorait tellement faire enrager les gens ! Même si la situation était pourtant tendue, l'homme ricana :

-Je n'ai que faire te tes compliments, tout ce que je veux…

L'homme leva son coutelas devant son visage, le dissimulant à moitié :

-C'est ta tête.

Milo fronça les sourcils et retint un sursaut :

-Ma tête ? Rien que ça ?

Il hésita puis se détourna en haussant les épaules :

-Ouais ben ce sera un autre jour parce que je suis débordé pour le moment !

Son oreille aiguisée perçu un sifflement et il se décala d'un pas: le coutelas rebondit sur le mur qui lui faisait face et glissa sur le sol, passant à un cheveu de sa joue.

Milo se retourna vivement, plus du tout souriant :

-Je veux ta tête. Maintenant.

L'homme plissa les yeux et Milo entrouvrit la bouche :

-Tu es…

La lumière se fit dans son esprit et il gronda :

-Une telle lâcheté ne pouvait-être que ta signature, n'est-ce pas, Angelo ? Ou bien devrais-je dire, « Masque de Mort » ?

Angelo sortit un autre coutelas de sa ceinture et tapota doucement la paume de sa main avec la lame, un sourire torve sur les lèvres :

-Je t'avais juré que tu me le paierais Milo ! Et après tellement d'années, ce jour tant attendu est enfin arrivé.

Masque de Mort passa la langue sur ses lèvres en esquissant un sourire carnassier :

-Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Enfin, ma patience va être récompensée !

Angelo se jeta sur lui, poignard en avant, et Milo se décala au dernier moment. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. Le Scorpion ricana :

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser me tuer aussi facilement ?

-Pas du tout, au contraire : je compte sur toi pour me compliquer la tâche et rendre ça distrayant.

Milo dégaina sa rapière, sourcils froncés mais le sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu me connais trop bien.

Angelo rangea son coutelas et sortit une courte rapière de son fourreau :

-Alors que la fête commence !

Les deux adversaires se regardèrent un moment, silencieux, le vent soufflant calmement autour d'eux. Milo analysa la position d'Angelo, relâchant ses épaules autant qu'il le pouvait :

-Du calme… Le plus important est de rester calme et de garder son sang-froid.

Masque de Mort ricana :

-Et alors, t'as peur que tu ne bouges pas ?

Milo sourit :

-Pas du tout. Je t'attends et j'observe.

-Hmpf, tu me fatigues !

Angelo se jeta sur lui, lame tendue en avant. Milo para le coup et des étincelles jaillirent lorsque les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent. Le visage tendu, Masque de Mort grogna :

-Réagis, enfin ! Je t'ai connu plus combattif !

Milo esquissa un sourire sadique et repoussa son adversaire avec sa lame :

-C'est que je me fais vieux.

Le Scorpion détacha sa cape de son dos et l'envoya valser sur le côté (avec classe et grâce). Le tissu noir glissa sur le sol en bruissant, distrayant quelques secondes le regard de braise d'Angelo. Milo haussa les sourcils et fit un pas menaçant en avant, soufflant crânement et raillant son adversaire:

-Hmpf !

Angelo plissa les yeux :

-Frimeur !

Milo passa une main narquoise dans ses cheveux blonds, les faisant voler gracieusement derrière lui, esquissant une mimique provocante :

-Tu es juste jaloux de ma classe naturelle !

-Tais-toi et bats-toi plutôt !

Les épées tintèrent en se heurtant et les deux hommes enchainèrent estocade sur estocade. Le Scorpion plissa les yeux : une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe tandis que son adversaire se mettait à souffler (d'épuisement ou de rage? Nul n'aurait su dire…) Soudain, Angelo s'appuya de tout son poids sur Milo.

Le Scorpion le laissa prendre le dessus, faisant mine de lutter avec difficulté puis d'abandonner. Masque de Mort esquissa une grimace sanguinaire :

-Tu joues les fortes têtes mais au fond, tu es faible ! Un bien piètre adversaire ! Je suis déçu : j'espérais mieux de ta part Milo !

Le Scorpion grimaça sous le poids que lui infligeait le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus puis un léger ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres : comme Masque de Mort haussait les sourcils en une mimique surprise, Milo leva le pied et shoota dans le poignet de son adversaire. Angelo retint un cri et se retourna avec de grands yeux effarés : son épée se planta entre deux briques et y resta fichée.

Il se tourna vers Milo, ébahi :

-Tu…

Le Scorpion ricana doucement, la rapière levée près de son visage :

-Héhéhé !

Masque de Mort retint un grognement et fit un bond en arrière pour se saisir de son épée et la tendre devant lui :

-J'admet que tu ne te débrouilles mieux qu'il n'y paraît. (Il ricana) C'est dire si c'est étonnant !

Milo riposta, sans se départir de son sourire arrogant :

-Dis plutôt que je suis plus fort que toi !

Angelo prit son élan et le combat reprit avec acharnement. Milo plissa les yeux, anticipant les coups du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son adversaire jouait le tout sur la distraction et la force, en rien dans la subtilité ou encore dans le style de combat. Tandis que lui…

Le Scorpion sourit : la subtilité était sa spécialité !

Comme Angelo se jetait littéralement sur lui pour le plaquer au sol, Milo se pencha et attrapa sa cape pour la brandir au dessus de lui. Masque de Mort retint un juron surpris lorsque le noir se fit soudain autour de lui. Puis, le Scorpion donna un violent coup de coude sur la nuque de son adversaire : pas assez fort pour lui faire perdre connaissance mais juste assez fort pour faire mal.

Bien mal.

Le sourire de Milo s'agrandit.

Angelo cria et s'effondra sur le sol, lâchant sa rapière dans le même mouvement. Milo fouetta l'air de sa lame :

-Je ne veux pas te tuer Angelo.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus arracha rageusement la cape de son visage, une grimace de haine pure peinte sur son visage déformé par la colère :

-La ferme !

Milo empoigna son adversaire par les cheveux et feula :

-Pour qui tu travailles ? Qui m'en veut à ce point ? Saga ? Kanon ? Le fameux Aphrodite ? Ou encore Shura ? Qui t'as enrôlé ?

Angelo ricana:

-Tu es tellement loin de la vérité mon pauvre Milo ! Je suis mon propre chef et si je fais ça…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus referma sa main sur le poignet du Scorpion et gronda :

-C'est pour ma vengeance mais surtout…

Il tordit violemment le poignet de son adversaire qui retint un hurlement de douleur. Le sourire de Masque de Mort s'élargit :

-Pour mon simple plaisir !

Comme Milo voulait se reculer, Angelo serra la main, l'empêchant de s'écarter et, au contraire, l'attira à lui. Il plia les jambes et frappa des pieds dans le ventre du Scorpion. Le jeune homme blond expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons et écarquilla les yeux sous la douleur.

Il s'effondra sur le dos et grimaça : son poignet gauche le faisait atrocement souffrir (mais avec un peu de chance il n'était pas cassé) et il n'arrivait plus à respirer :

-Je dois… Résister !

Sa tête fut relevée par la poigne de fer d'Angelo qui souriait :

-A mon tour de rire !

Il serra les poings et frappa, violemment. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois,…

Milo cracha le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche et bloqua du mieux qu'il pouvait le poing de son adversaire, l'arcade sourcilière en sang :

-Assez…

Angelo éclata de rire :

-Parce que tu croyais que j'allais juste t'égorger ? Franchement Milo, tu es d'un naïf ! Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as fait ?

Il sortit un couteau de sa ceinture et la passa distraitement sur la joue du Scorpion qui grimaça :

-Moi je n'ai pas oublié l'humiliation que tu m'as infligée. Et je compte bien faire de même avec toi : te faire souffrir…

La lame appuya sur la peau de Milo et le sang commença à couler. Le Scorpion gronda tandis que Masque de Mort souriait :

-T'humilier puis seulement te tuer !

Milo cria lorsqu'Angelo remonta le long de sa joue, laissant une plaie sanguinolente sur son passage. Masque de Mort éclata d'un rire hystérique :

-Hahaha ! C'est ça ! Crie seulement !

Milo chercha frénétiquement un objet qui pourrait le sauver et sa main rencontra une bûche de bois. Sans réfléchir, il la brandit et frappa avec l'énergie du désespoir sur la tempe d'Angelo. Masque de Mort cria et se recula, la main pressée sur sa tête.

Le Scorpion se releva vivement et essuya le sang qui coulait dans ses yeux et le long de son menton. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus leva la tête avec des yeux de fous :

-Enfoiré !

Il se jeta sur Milo en hurlant, toutes griffes dehors :

-Je vais te TUER !

Le Scorpion tendit le bras et sourit tristement :

-Preums.

Le claquement d'un coup de feu résonna dans la ruelle, faisant taire les hurlements d'Angelo.

Masque de Mort frémit puis baissa les yeux, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il porta lentement la main à son cœur : un filet de sang coulait hors d'une plaie circulaire formée par…

Il leva les yeux vers Milo qui tenait un fusil encore fumant en main.

Son fusil.

Un mince filet de liquide vermeil s'écoula le long du menton de Masque de Mort qui balbutia :

-Que… Comment ?..

-Il pendait à ta ceinture. Je te l'ai « emprunté » quand tu essayais de me dépecer.

Angelo hésita puis sourit :

-Hmpf… Œil pour œil…

Milo termina, les sourcils froncés :

-Dent pour dent.

-C'est… De bonne guerre…

-Ouais…

Masque de Mort toussa et tomba à genoux :

-J'aurais voulu… Te trancher la gorge mais…

Il leva la tête, l'air apaisé :

-Ca c'est pas mal non plus.

-Que…

S'étonna Milo en haussant les sourcils. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et porta la main à son ventre. Lorsqu'il leva le bras, son gant sombre était couvert de rouge vermeil ! Il baissa la tête : Masque de Mort serrait encore dans sa main droite un coutelas trempé de sang. Le Scorpion souffla et Angelo rit doucement :

-Finalement… J'aurais eu… Ma vengeance…

Il se laissa doucement tomber en avant et ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Milo ?

-Ouais ?

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

Le Scorpion s'accroupit aux côtés d'Angelo et esquissa un triste sourire. Masque de Mort toussa :

-Je ne te détestais pas avant… Mais j'ai… J'étais… Amoureux…

Milo rit doucement :

-Toi ?! Amoureux ?! Qui était la malheureuse élue ?

Mais la fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque les yeux rouges d'Angelo se fixèrent dans les siens. Il souffla, la voix rauque :

-C'était…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus hocha doucement la tête :

-Ariane… Ca a… Toujours été elle…

Milo serra les mâchoires et Angelo toussota :

-Mais… Elle ne sait rien… Elle est… à un autre…

-Un autre ?

-Ha ! Tu aimerais savoir hein ? Mais si je peux te donner un conseil… Ariane… Doit être le cadet de tes soucis… Ton ami… Vit ses derniers instants…

Milo écarquilla des yeux horrifiés : ainsi, l'homme mystérieux avait raison ! Le Scorpion demanda :

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Disons que…C'est en souvenir du bon vieux temps…

Milo esquissa un sourire ému et Masque de Mort leva soudain la tête vers le ciel étoilé et souffla en souriant :

-Je n'ai pas peur… De la mort.

Il tendit le bras vers le haut et murmura, comme s'il parlait à une vieille amie qu'il était le seul à voir :

-Viens… Je t'attendais…

Il tressaillit et son bras retomba le long de son corps, inerte. Ses yeux rouges si vifs venaient de s'éteindre…

Milo resta immobile un instant, perdu : il se sentait triste… Absolument pas heureux d'avoir sauvé sa vie. Juste déçu et… Etrangement soulagé. Mais une question subsistait dans son esprit embrumé par la douleur : Pourquoi est-ce qu'Angelo l'avait prévenu ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit que Camus était en danger ?

Après un long silence, il déchira un bout de sa cape pour servir de garrot (il grimaça en retenant un cri lorsqu'il serra le tissu autour de son ventre) puis couvrit le corps sans vie du jeune homme avec le gros de sa grande cape sombre. Il souffla :

-Je t'ai jamais compris Angelo… Mais merci quand même.

Il se leva difficilement et grimaça avant de se mettre à trottiner vers la demeure des Deverseau :

-J'arrive Camus...

Doucement, le sang imbibait le tissu et gouttait sur le sol… Promesse d'une vengeance tant attendue et réalisée dans la mort…

* * *

-Et je peux te faire confiance Aphrodite ?

-Mais oui mon chou ! Sois sans crainte !

Aphrodite Pisces, jeune homme de 23 ans aux longs et épais cheveux bleus clairs et aux lèvres roses, fit de petits mouvements « virils » avec les mains du haut de son mètre 83 (enfin, 85 si on prenait en compte les talons) pour chasser son ami hors de sa vue. Camus leva les mains en souriant vaguement :

-D'accord, d'accord. Veille bien sur eux pour moi : ils sont encore jeunes et il ne faut pas qu'il leur arrive malheur.

-Ne t'inquiète de rien Camus ! JE m'occupe de tout ! Allez, file : tu es attendu !

Sans attendre que le Français se soit détourné, Aphrodite s'en fut en sautillant vers la salle à manger, là où se trouvaient ses victimes :

-Mes chatoooons ! Qui veut mettre du verniiis ?!

Camus s'empêcha difficilement de pouffer : les garçons risquaient de passer une longue soirée.

Une trèèèèès longue soirée. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'une fois où, enfant, il avait été joué chez Aphrodite et le petit garçon lui avait fait des tresses avant de lui asperger les ongles de vernis assorti !

Son père lui avait remonté les bretelles pendant le chemin du retour : un jeune homme de son rang n'avait pas à faire ce genre de chose ! Et Camus avait viré au rouge tomate, la tête basse, tout en grattant frénétiquement le rouge sur ses petits ongles, tentant de faire disparaître au plus vite cette unique marque de faiblesse.

Un vrai cauchemar !

Pourtant, il n'avait pas dénoncé Aphrodite : il ne voulait pas que son ami se fasse punir par sa faute, il avait déjà assez de problèmes avec son père qui acceptait mal son côté « féminin ». Lors de leur visite suivante, Camus lui avait formellement interdit de recommencer ! Lui était un homme ! Un vrai !

Non mais !

Bref !

-Camus ? On y va ?

Le jeune Français se retourna : appuyé à la porte d'entrée, Aioros souriait avec bienveillance, les poings sur les hanches :

-Les autres nous attendent.

Camus posa son chapeau sur sa tête et se détourna de la salle où se trouvaient Aphrodite et les deux garçons, s'empêchant de ricaner à l'idée de ce qu'allaient subir ses protégés :

-Allons-y.

Tout deux sortirent, côte à côte. La nuit était douce et la lune brillait haut dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Une belle nuit. Aioros avait invité Camus à passer la soirée dans une taverne « bien famée » de la basse ville, un petit bijou selon lui :

*Les gens sont gentils, l'ambiance est géniale, la boisson est bonne et la nourriture est excellente ! Ca vaut franchement la peine ! Si tu veux on a qu'à y aller un de ces quatre !*

Camus avait accepté : après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et passer une petite soirée avec ses amis lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ah… Si seulement Milo était né noble, il aurait pu venir avec eux !

Enfin, Camus avait donc demandé à Aphrodite de garder les garçons la soirée, le temps qu'ils reviennent de leur expédition.

Les deux amis s'engagèrent dans une ruelle, Aioros papotant pour deux : il savait très bien que le Français n'avait jamais été bavard. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il parlait plus avec Milo en une heure qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec lui en une soirée. Lors d'un moment de silence, Camus demanda :

-Qui sera là ?

-Saga et peut-être Shura !

Répondit le jeune homme brun avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Camus esquissa un sourire amusé : évidemment, là où il y avait Aioros, il y avait d'office Saga (ces deux là étaient vraiment inséparables !) et Shura ne pouvait pas être loin, vouant une admiration sans bornes envers le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns !

Le jeune Français passa une main distraite dans sa longue chevelure de feu, la faisant voler derrière lui :

-J'espère que ça en vaut la peine.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis un habitué de la maison et je n'ai jamais été déçu !

Aioros sourit et Camus se sentit plus ou moins rassuré : le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns était digne de confiance, si il disait que l'endroit été sympathique, c'était sans doute vrai.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns s'approcha d'une taverne dont l'enseigne brillait à la lueur d'une lanterne et poussa la porte, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres :

-Viens viens !

Camus entra à la suite de son ami : il fallait l'avouer, Aioros savait bien mieux choisir ses tavernes que Milo ! Les gens étaient tous sagement assis à leur table, parlaient calmement et mangeaient proprement.

Le Français souffla de soulagement : enfin un endroit correct !

Assis au fond de la salle, un homme se leva et leur fit signe de la main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

-Par ici !

Le regard d'Aioros s'illumina :

-Ah ! Saga est déjà arrivé !

-Je vois ça.

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers la table où était installé leur ami et s'assirent. Camus tourna la tête sur le côté :

-Shura n'est pas là ?

S'étonna-t-il. Saga haussa les épaules :

-Il ne viendra pas. Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et je ne l'ai pas retenu.

Aioros demanda :

-Et tu es venu seul ? Sans garde du corps après ce qui t'es arrivé dernièrement ? Mais c'est du suicide !

Camus s'efforça de garder un visage neutre et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue : il ne devait pas se trahir ! Ni trahir Milo par la même occasion ! Inconscient du trouble qui agitait l'esprit du Français, Saga sourit :

- Ne t'en fais pas : Masque de Mort veille dans les environs. Crois-moi, avec lui dans les parages, il ne m'arrivera rien !

Aioros rit doucement :

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde !

Camus songea qu'en effet, qui affronterait sciemment un tel psychopathe ? En tout cas pas lui ! Il n'était pas encore assez fou ! Quoique… S'il continuait à côtoyer Milo régulièrement… Alors oui, le Scorpion risquait de le rendre bon pour l'asile! Et ça risquait de salir sa réputation !

Pour détourner la conversation qui risquait plus de lui nuire qu'autre chose, le jeune Français demanda :

-Que voulez-vous boire ?

Ils restèrent deux bonnes heures dans la taverne, parlant de tout et de rien, riant (enfin, souriant vaguement pour Camus), se racontant des souvenirs d'enfance…

Aioros écrasa son poing sur la table, les larmes aux yeux :

-Hahaha ! Je t'imagine très bien dans du vernis sur les ongles ! Haha ! Cet Aphrodite est un vrai comique !

Camus sourit : cette anecdote ne manquait jamais de faire rire les auditeurs. Même Saga, pourtant assez réservé, riait à gorge déployée :

-Je demande à voir les tresses moi ! Haha ! Ca devait être épique !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus essuya délicatement le coin de son œil droit et se saisit de son verre pour le porter à ses lèvres et… Saga retint une exclamation de surprise et jeta un coup d'œil déçu à son verre désespérément vide :

-Oh…

Ils restèrent silencieux un court instant, fixant le verre comme s'il allait soudainement se remplir sous leurs yeux ébahis. Puis Aioros et Saga éclatèrent de rire tandis que Camus pouffait doucement : la bière avait le don de rendre les gens heureux et perpétuellement joyeux.

Ils riaient pour un rien.

Camus se leva et attrapa les verres en souriant :

-Je vais en réclamer encore un verre chacun. Mais après on y va d'accord ?

-D'accord Maman !

S'écrièrent les deux amis en cœur avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau, secoués par de violents sursauts. Camus s'éloigna en secouant la tête : ils étaient pires que des enfants ! Saga s'appuya sur Aioros et hoqueta, peinant à calmer son fou rire :

-Huhu ! Ca veut dire qu'on est frères alors !

-Ouaich ! (un sourire béat étira les lèvres du jeune homme brun) C'est chouette de t'avoir comme frère !

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Naan ! Dis-moi tout ?

Saga se redressa à peine et finit, un large sourire sur les lèvres :

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère comme toi.

Aioros écarquilla les yeux et tapota gentiment dans le dos de son meilleur ami en riant doucement :

-Tu me flattes !

-Ouais parce que mon p'tit frère il a toujours été méchant avec moi ! Toi au moins t'es gentil ! Lui c'est un vrai conna…

Aioros leva les mains, horrifié :

-M'enfin ! Dis pas des horreurs pareilles ! (il leva des yeux rêveurs au ciel) Un petit frère c'est la meilleur chose qui puisse exister. On veille sur lui, on le regarde grandir… (il souffla et se tourna vers son ami) Tu es trop dur avec ton frère : tu pourrais parler avec lui non? Vous pourriez renouer des liens et tout et tout ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le dis.

Saga tiqua et s'écarta brusquement de son meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés :

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne sais rien sur mon frère ! Tu m'entends ?! Tu ne sais rien !

Aioros écarquilla les yeux et s'éloigna de son ami d'autant de centimètres que la gravité lui permettait :

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi t'es fâché ? Je dis juste que…

-LA FERME ! (hurla Saga, soudain devenu fou, en se levant et en écrasant brusquement ses mains sur la table) Tu ne sais rien sur mon frère et tu ne sais rien sur moi ! Alors tu la ferme ! PIGE ?!

-Mais mais mais… (Tenta encore une fois le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en levant les mains) Je dis juste que tu devrais parler avec ton fr…

-MON FRERE EST MORT DEPUIS DES ANNEES ! ET CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI CHANGERAS LES CHOSES OK ?! ALORS TU ME FOUS LA PAIX !

S'époumona Saga en frappant du poing sur la table, faisant se retourner tous les gens présents dans la taverne. Aioros écarquilla des yeux horrifiés lorsqu'il aperçu des mèches grises parsemer les cheveux bleus de son ami et ses pupilles virer au rouge sang. Il posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur le bras de son ami en soufflant :

-Saga…

-Ne me touche pas !

-Tu te fais du mal…

-Ne me touche pas !

-Pense à Shion, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il te voyait dans un état pareil ?

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! ET JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER DE SHION !

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il prononça le nom de son père adoptif tant regretté et le jeune homme poussa un sanglot déchirant avant de repousser violemment Aioros dont la chaise bascula en arrière. Le jeune homme brun retint un glapissement et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « ouf » il se retrouva sur le séant, abasourdi.

Saga se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant son ami et hurla, les cheveux presque entièrement gris cette fois :

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai que faire de tes conseils !

Aioros cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et souffla :

-Saga…

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi…

Termina-t-il en un murmure. Essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon, Saga s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui et se prit la tête entre les mains en balbutiant, se parlant à lui-même :

-Ce n'est pas ma faute… Il n'avait pas à faire ça… Tout ça c'est à cause de lui… Mais ce que j'ai fait est mal… Ah !

Saga rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire de fou :

-AHAHAH ! Mais je suis le mal ! Mieux, je suis DIEU ! Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?! Nyahahahaha !

Il hurla de rire, les mains levée au ciel comme s'il invoquait une quelconque divinité. Aioros pâlit devant la folie soudaine qui venait de s'emparer de son ami, tout à fait normal quelques secondes auparavant. La voix de Camus claqua soudain :

-Il suffit Saga.

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux rouges vers lui et siffla :

-Oh… Je vois… Toi aussi tu es contre moi Camus… (il tourna la tête et souffla, comme s'il était soudain quelqu'un d'autre) Oui… Tout le monde est contre toi… (il tourna la tête dans l'autre sens, changeant littéralement de visage et prenant une voix larmoyante) Mais je suis gentil pourtant ! (de nouveau, il tourna la tête vers la gauche, le visage déformé par la haine et la roublardise) Oh mais c'est pour ça qu'ils te haïssent tous… Ils sont jaloux de toi ! (1)

Camus haussa un sourcil : mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Que s'étaient dit ces deux oiseaux pendant sa courte absence ?! Il lança :

-Prends ton manteau, on s'en va. Ca vaut pour toi aussi Aioros.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se leva et enfila lentement sa cape sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du spectacle que donnait Saga, jouant deux acteurs simultanément. Camus réitéra son ordre :

-On s'en va Saga, prends ton manteau.

-Mais c'est qu'il me donnerait des ordres le French !

Feula-t-il avant de ricaner. Camus sentit un filet de sueur froide rouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale : il ne connaissait pas la peur. Pourtant, le ton employé par Saga le fit frissonner mais pas de peur.

De terreur.

Une terreur sourde et instinctive, voire primitive. Une terreur qui hurlait à la proie de fuir le prédateur tapi dans les fourrés.

Saga se pencha en avant :

-Comment oses-tu seulement me parler sur ce ton ?

-Ne t'approche pas de moi.

-Je fais ce que je veux !

-Ne t'approche pas.

-Sinon quoi ?! Tu vas me tuer ?!

Il fit un pas en avant et sursauta soudain : Camus venait de lui balancer le contenu de son verre d'eau glacée au visage (le Français commençait à se dire qu'il pourrait faire carrière dans ce métier). Le jeune homme se recula et Camus fut soulagé de voir que ses yeux et ses cheveux reprenaient leurs couleurs naturelles. Haletant comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve, Saga souffla :

-Camus ?.. Aioros ?.. Qu'est-ce qui ?...

Saga se tourna sur le côté et les gens se reculèrent, horrifiés. Le jeune homme balbutia :

-Je… Je ne…

-Prends ton manteau.

Saga se tourna vers Camus, les lèvres tremblantes, perdu comme un enfant qu'on dispute pour la première fois : le jeune Français lui tendait sa cape, les sourcils froncés :

-On s'en va.

Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Saga baissa la tête et se saisit doucement de sa cape. Dehors, une ombre postée à la fenêtre depuis le début de la scène frissonna de rage et disparut.

* * *

((1)Gollum, sort de ce corps !)

D'abord et avant tout, je suis navrée d'avoir eu à faire subir ça à Angelo :'( Je l'aime beaucoup mais je devais le faire pour le bon fonctionnement de l'histoire… *essuie ses yeux avec un mouchoir*

Malgré tout, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ) Laissez des reviews et enfin, le plus important : Bonne Année ! (en avance mais tant pis ^^)

Gros bisous!


	17. Chapter 17

Ah que coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ) Enfin voilà, je vous délivre le chapitre 17 (comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse !) Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster la suite ^^''

Naheiah : Haha XD Angelo voulait juste dire qu'il s'était battu avec Milo étant enfants parce qu'il était aussi amoureux d'Ariane ') (ma pauvre petite Ariane XD) Je suis heureuse que l'histoire continue de te plaire ! En route pour la suite 3

Qwan'Hei : yek yek ! Hé oui, Deathmask est (et restera) un grand sadique :3 Mon pauvre Milo ! Mais bon, c'est pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire ) Je suis désolée : je ne voulais pas le tuer (j'l'aime bien moi :'( ) mais pour l'histoire (oui, encore elle) je devais le faire… Comme ce qui se passe ici, je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur…

Leia26 : merci beaucoup ! ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise ;) Je compte sur toi pour la suite :3

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

-Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je ne..

-C'est bon Saga, n'en parlons plus.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus baissa la tête et essuya son visage encore trempé par l'eau que lui avait jeté Camus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé : il se souvenait avoir parlé de son frère à Aioros puis… Plus rien. Son souvenir suivant était Camus qui lui flanquait un verre d'eau à la figure.

Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ces silences et ces regards ?

Il s'arrêta soudain, les poings serrés et la tête basse :

-Pardonnez-moi.

Aioros et Camus qui marchaient un peu devant se retournèrent et le jeune homme brun souffla, un air triste peint sur le visage :

-Ce n'est rien Saga : ça arrive à tout le monde d'être en colère et…

-Non ! (claqua le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, tremblant de peur et de rage) J'aurais pu te blesser… Ma conduite a été impardonnable et… J'ai tellement honte ! Je…

Aioros posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami :

-Saga…

Le jeune homme se dégagea :

-Non. Ne me touche pas : ma déchéance risquerait de nuire à ta réputation… (ses yeux clairs s'emplirent de larmes et il se détourna) Pardonnez-moi...

-Non Saga ! Attends !

S'écria Aioros en tentant de retenir son ami. Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'était déjà enfui en courant, la tête basse et les dents serrées : il allait rester enfermé chez lui plusieurs jours… Seul, le temps que ses amis puissent lui pardonnez son horrible comportement…

Aioros voulu courir et tendit la main :

-Saga ! Reviens !

Une main se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il se retourna vivement :

-Camus ?!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges secoua doucement la tête et souffla gentiment :

-Laisse-le : il a besoin d'être seul un moment…

Aioros hésita puis baissa la tête et se détourna, résigné ::

-Tu as sans doute raison…

Ils se remirent tristement en marche, Aioros perdu dans ses pensées moroses et Camus réfléchissant à ce qui avait pu se passer. Après un moment, il souffla :

-Ne t'en fais pas : je suis sur que ce n'est rien. Tu sais, il a été fort chamboulé par la mort de Shion. Ca l'a perturbé, il lui faut un peu de temps pour s'en remettre.

Aioros souffla :

-C'est sans doute ça.

Il s'arrêta soudain, le corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Le Français demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y…

D'un coup, Aioros poussa violemment Camus sur le côté en criant :

-Attention !

-Quoi ?! (Glapit Camus d'une petite voix en se sentant tomber en arrière.)

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Aioros ?! Était-il devenu fou lui aussi ?! Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?!

Coupant au court avec ses réflexions philosophiques, le Français heurta le mur derrière lui et sa tête cogna les briques, lui faisant pousser un léger cri. En grimaçant, il glissa sur le sol en se tenant le crâne :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin?! Tu as perdu l'esprit ?! Tu…

Camus écarquilla des yeux horrifiés lorsqu'il aperçu un couteau planté dans le sol à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant. Il leva les yeux vers Aioros et souffla :

-Comment est-ce que tu as su ?

Mais le jeune homme semblait ne pas l'entendre, les yeux fixés sur une silhouette dissimulée dans l'ombre :

-Qui va là ?

Camus se redressa et plissa les yeux : il aperçu une silhouette dissimulée dans l'ombre. Un homme se tenait là. Jambes légèrement écartées, discret et silencieux. Confiant. Aioros gronda :

-Montrez-vous, lâche !

L'homme (que dis-je : l'assassin !) resta immobile quelques secondes, (le temps que Camus se relève), avant de s'avancer d'une démarche assurée :

-Tu n'aurais pas dû être là Aioros : tu n'avais pas à te mêler des affaires d'un traître à son rang.

-Quoi ?!

Glapirent Camus et Aioros. Le jeune Français sentit un filet de sueur froide rouler le long de sa tempe : traître à son rang… Cet homme savait-il que Milo et lui se côtoyaient ? Non ! C'était impossible ! Personne ne pouvait savoir ! Mais déjà, l'homme feula, à l'adresse d'Aioros :

-Tu savais ce qui risquait d'arriver. A présent que tu en sais trop, il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Camus se dressa de toute sa hauteur, se souciant peu des inquiétantes paroles que l'homme venait de prononcer, et lança d'un ton glacial :

-Vous divaguez, manant : vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire.

-Tu penses vraiment Camus ? En es-tu certain ?

Comme le Français écarquillait légèrement les yeux sous la surprise, l'homme s'arrêta, parfaitement visible et reconnaissable à la lueur de la pleine lune. Camus retint un glapissement et Aioros s'écria :

-Sh.. Shura ?!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs esquissa un sourire menaçant, une lueur terrifiante billant dans ses yeux sombres :

-Ce soir je ne suis pas Shura, je suis seulement votre bourreau.

Aioros eut l'impression que son cœur venait de se fissurer et de subitement voler en mille morceaux : Saga le menaçait et maintenant, Shura, son ami, son admirateur, voulait leur mort ? Camus se contenta de froncer les sourcils tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns s'effarait :

-Mais c'est insensé ! Pourquoi veux-tu faire une chose pareille ?! Tu ne…

-Comment as-tu pu être assez stupide pour croire un seul instant que tu pourrais échapper à ton châtiment ? (le coupa le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, tourné uniquement vers Camus) Ca ne te ressemble pas pourtant de ne pas assumer tes erreurs.

-Mon… Châtiment ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ! Dépose cette épée et parlons comme des hommes civilisés veux-tu ?

Répondit calmement Camus, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Mais Shura le coupa en faisant bruisser la lame de sa longue rapière :

-Non ! Tais-toi : je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter tes tentatives désespérées pour sauver ta peau ! Peu m'importent les paroles d'un condamné !

Tout en parlant, Shura crispait sa main sur la garde de sa rapière, faisant crisser son gant sombre. Il fit un pas :

-Il n'existe qu'un seul châtiment pour les traîtres de ton espèce (un sourire torve et pourtant triste étira ses lèvres) : la mort.

Camus pâlit et se sentit défaillir. Mais Aioros se plaça bravement devant lui, les bras écarté :

-Non ! Attends Shura ! Je ne comprends rien !

-Arrête de jouer les innocents ! Tu as aussi commis une faute grave ce soir ! Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler !

-Une faute grave ?! Moi ?!

-Ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées avec moi Aioros.

-Mais je ne…

-Suffit !

La voix de Camus claqua, faisant taire les deux hommes qui se retournèrent vers lui. Les poings sur les hanches, le Français gronda :

-Cela suffit. Shura : Aioros et moi allons calmement rentrer chez nous pendant que tu iras chercher Saga qui vient de s'en aller. Il a besoin d'aide et ta présence ne sera pas de trop. D'accord ? Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain, à tête reposée et…

-Silence ! Ton tour viendra mais pour le moment, (Shura se détourna de Camus) puisqu'il en a décidé ainsi, je m'occupe d'Aioros.

Faisant un pas menaçant en avant, Shura gronda, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Tâche de mourir dignement : je t'offre l'immense honneur de mourir de ma lame !

Le jeune épéiste aux cheveux noirs leva sa rapière et Aioros passa une main dans son dos en tendant l'autre devant lui :

-Sauve-toi Camus !

-Quoi ?!

Il ne comprenait plus rien ! Pourquoi diable Shura voulait-il les tuer ?! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'Aioros était en train de fabriquer avec une main dans son dos ?! Voulait-il donc se faire tuer sans même lutter ?!

Shura abaissa soudain sa lame et Camus cria avec horreur :

-Aioros ! Non !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns retint un cri de douleur lorsque la lame lui entailla profondément l'épaule puis se décala d'un pas dans l'espoir d'éviter un autre coup. Hélas, il ne se dégagea pas assez vite et le second coup le fit hurler : un flot de sang s'écoula de sa jambe gauche :

-Arrête Shura !

Hurla Camus, effaré par l'horreur de la situation : que devait-il faire ?! Courir comme le lui avait ordonné Aioros ? Rester là et le regarder se faire embrocher en attendant patiemment son tour ?!

Shura leva le bras et Camus ferma les yeux en tremblant : il y eut un « Sthing » et le Français ouvrit timidement les yeux : Aioros venait de parer un coup mortel avec…

Un arc ?!

Mais, par tous les Dieux, d'où le sortait-il ?!

Comme Shura reculait avec surprise, Aioros leva les yeux vers lui en souriant tristement :

-Je suis prêt maintenant !

Aioros se redressa et tendit la corde de son arc, plaçant dans le même mouvement une flèche dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet :

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là…

Shura ricana en serrant la garde de son épée :

-Ne me fais pas rire ! Bats-toi plutôt !

Il se jeta en avant à toute vitesse et traça une ligne de feu sur le bras tendu d'Aioros de la pointe de sa lame. Shura esquissa un sourire sadique en voyant le sang s'écouler de la plaie : il allait le tuer, mais d'abord, il allait s'amuser un peu. Le faire souffrir et regarder son sang couler. Aioros se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur et Camus retint un haut-le-cœur lorsque le sang éclaboussa la ruelle. Il prit son courage à deux mains et cria :

-Shura ! Arrête !

Soudain, Aioros se jeta sur le sol, effectua une roulade et se redressa sur un genou : l'arc tendu devant lui. Shura et Camus écarquillèrent les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et le jeune homme brun souffla, le visage éclaboussé de sang :

-Pardonne-moi Shura, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

Aioros détendit lentement les doigts et Camus tendit la main en criant :

-Noon ! Ne fais pas ça !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs écarquilla les yeux et Aioros lâcha sa flèche, la tête tournée vers son ami, distrait. La flèche vola en direction de la poitrine de Shura qui s'écarta aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Mais pas assez vite pour l'éviter… Camus retint un cri horrifié et ferma les yeux : le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroule, le souffle rauque d'Aioros… C'était fini.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se laissa glisser sur le sol, les mains pressées avec horreur sur son cuir chevelu : c'était un cauchemar ! Shura était… mort. Il sentit soudain une main ferme et rassurante se poser sur son épaule et il sursauta : Aioros esquissa un sourire rassurant, ne cachant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues ensanglantées :

-Tout va bien… C'est fini…

Camus frissonna en jetant un coup d'œil furtif au corps immobile de Shura, leur ami, leur…

Il retint un violent haut-le-cœur et s'interdit formellement de vomir ! (Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour que sa réputation soit parfaite !) Il balbutia, blême :

-Je… Je suis désolé…

-Tu ne pouvais rien faire Camus. Ce n'est rien… Tout va bien maintenant…

Comme Aioros l'aidait à se relever et que le Français hochait doucement la tête, le brun sursauta et se tourna vivement vers le fond de la ruelle : un bruissement venait d'attirer son attention. Un ricanement résonna et Aioros blêmit :

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Ton coup était volontairement faible !

Camus retint un cri et Shura se releva lentement, une tache de sang s'élargissant sur son bras gauche (hélas, il était droitier) :

-Tu ne voulais pas vraiment me tuer Aioros : c'est pour ça que tu as échoué.

Le jeune homme brun tendit à nouveau son arc et Shura sourit en écartant les bras en croix :

-Vas-y : je t'offre une deuxième chance ! Tire !

Aioros se mit à trembler et le jeune épéiste aux cheveux noirs s'étonna tout haut :

-Hé bien qu'y-a-t-il Aioros ? Tu ne m'attaques pas ? Tu ne veux déjà plus me transpercer de ta flèche ? Allez, n'hésite pas : tire !

La main serrée sur l'arc, Aioros sentit un filet de sueur rouler le long de sa joue et il baissa soudain son arme, la tête basse et le visage voilé par une mèche de cheveux bruns:

-Je ne… peux pas…

Camus, qui avait prudemment reculé, souffla :

-Aioros…

Shura se mit à ricaner puis éclata franchement de rire, les bras serrés sur le ventre :

-Haha ! C'est trop drôle ! Qu'est-ce qui te retient Aioros ?!

-Notre amitié ! (hurla le jeune homme en jetant carrément son arc au loin) Je ne veux pas te tuer Shura parce que … Tu es comme un frère pour moi !

L'épéiste aux cheveux sombres tressaillit, assaillit par un vieux souvenir qu'il pensait avoir enfouit au plus profond de sa mémoire :

_-Dis Aioros ?_

_-Hm ?_

_Assis sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre, Aioros et Shura étaient en train de profiter des rayons du soleil de midi. L'un lisant un ouvrage sur l'escrime et l'autre, les yeux fermés, avait la tête penchée en arrière. Le jeune garçon de 18 ans demanda :_

_-Est-ce qu'on est amis ?_

_Aioros releva la tête, étonné :_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Est-ce que tu es vraiment mon ami ou est-ce que tu me côtoies uniquement parce que tu es le meilleur ami de Saga ?_

_Aioros resta muet quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire : un rire franc et chaleureux qui fit sourire Shura :_

_-Imbécile va ! Bien sur qu'on est amis ! (il ébouriffa la tignasse sombre du garçon) Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément Shura ! Ne l'oublie jamais !_

_Infiniment soulagé, Shura souffla, rosissant de fierté :_

_-Merci… _

Semblant sortir d'un mauvais rêve, Shura frissonna tandis qu'Aioros criait :

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu nous en veux mais je ne veux pas te tuer !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler et Aioros tendi la main en souriant :

-Allez… Rengaine ton épée et rentre avec nous… S'il-te-plaît…

Shura resta immobile un instant puis il gronda, la main serrée sur la garde de sa rapière :

-Tu as commis une grave erreur en ne m'achevant pas ! Je t'offrais une chance de vaincre mais ta mort est inévitable si tu retiens tes coups contre moi. Je ne connais pas la pitié, moi : (levant sa rapière, il termina) alors meurs, Aioros !

Il abaissa son épée et le cri d'Aioros se mêla à celui de Camus :

-Noooon !

Aioros cria, une infâme blessure s'étirant dorénavant sur sa poitrine. Le sang gicla à flot et le jeune homme brun s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux exorbités sous la douleur. Shura esquissa un sourire empli de colère et de tristesse.

_-Adieu… Grand-frère… _

Aioros heurta violemment le sol et pressa sa main sur sa poitrine ensanglantée. Contre toute attente, Shura s'agenouilla et le jeune homme brun hoqueta, un filet de sang vermeil s'écoulant le long de son menton :

-Pou… Pourquoi ? Nous… Nous étions comme des frères… Je t'aimais autant qu'un grand frère aime son cadet… Alors…

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il agrippa violemment le col de l'épéiste aux cheveux sombres et hurla, des larmes de dépit roulant sur ses joues :

-Alors pourquoi Shura ?! Qu'avais-je fait pour que tu me trahisses ?!

Le jeune homme souffla, la voix rauque :

-Je ne voulais pas te tuer Aioros… Je ne voulais pas… (il hoqueta) C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé une chance… Mais… Tu es trop faible… Et puis je n'avais pas le choix…

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent sous l'effet de la peur et il termina en un souffle tellement bas que Camus n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait. Aioros sembla hésiter puis, il hocha doucement la tête, un sourire rassuré sur les lèvres :

-Ah… Je vois…

-Je suis tellement désolé Aioros !

Le jeune homme brun sourit et serra la main de son ami dans la sienne :

-Je te… Pardonne… (il leva les yeux au ciel et souffla) J'aurais voulu… dire au revoir à Saga… Et à…

Il tressaillit et hoqueta avant de retomber sur le sol, les yeux ouverts et pourtant ternes et vides…

Mort…

Camus fit un pas en avant et balbutia :

-A.. ioros…

C'était un cauchemar ! Un horrible cauchemar ! Il allait se réveiller et tout serait redevenu comme avant : Saga ne serait pas devenu fou, Shura ne voudrait pas leur mort et Aioros serait là, debout, souriant chaleureusement comme à son habitude. Camus ferma les yeux en serrant les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges, puis il rouvrit les yeux et la réalité le heurta de plein fouet : Aioros était mort.

Et il n'y avait rien à changer.

Le Français cracha avec haine :

-Comment… As-tu osé ?!

D'abord sous le choc, Camus se dressa de toute sa hauteur, la rage au ventre : rien dans le ton employé ne laissait sous-entendre cette colère. Seuls ses poings serrés trahissaient son émotion grandissante. Shura se tourna vers lui, le corps d'Aioros serré contre sa poitrine et Camus vit qu'il…

Pleurait.

Les larmes roulaient sans qu'il fasse mine de les cacher ou de les arrêter et Camus en fut très étonné : Shura était d'un naturel assez fermé et pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, le fait qu'il ne tente pas de dissimuler ce signe de faiblesse le surprenait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs déposa délicatement le corps inerte de son ami et se leva :

-A ton tour.

Camus retint un glapissement et feula :

-Ca ne t'a pas suffit de tuer Aioros ?! Il avait confiance en toi Shura ! Comment as-tu osé ?!

La fin de sa phrase s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs l'agrippa violemment par les cheveux pour le plaquer contre le mur. Rapprochant son visage de celui de Camus, Shura gronda :

-Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas dans quelle situation je me suis fourré. Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou ok ? Alors réfléchis à deux fois avant de dire des choses pareilles.

Levant sa rapière, il effleura le visage de Camus avec la pointe de la lame et esquissa un sourire :

-Je m'en veux tellement… Mais les ordres sont les ordres… Tu vas avoir l'éternité pour réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes.

-Hé là ! Pas si vite « Le Cid » !

Une ombre majestueuse s'étendit de toute sa longueur de la ruelle et Camus écarquilla les yeux :

-Mi ...?! (Mais il se mordit la langue et se reprit de justesse, faisant mine d'être effrayé) Oh mais vous êtes… Le Scorpion ?!

Milo, car c'était bien lui, esquissa un sourire carnassier et lança à l'adresse de Shura :

-Dis-donc mon gars, on t'a jamais dit que ça te faisait pas de frapper les gens sans défense ?

-Hé !

S'offusqua Camus malgré sa position plus que délicate. Milo leva la main dans le but d'apaiser son ami :

-Navré mon cher, mais vous semblez en effet en situation critique et me voilà ! Je viens à votre rescousse !

Shura lâcha Camus et se recula, l'épée tendue devant lui :

-Qui êtes-vous pour intervenir de la sorte ?

Milo ricana et se pencha en avant :

-Je suis ton pire cauchemar mon gars, je suis le vengeur masqué, je suis le protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Je suis : le Scorpion, pour vous servir !

Parodiant une sorte de salut, Milo lança :

-Et à partir de maintenant…

Il se laissa tomber en avant et atterrit souplement sur le sol entre Camus et Shura. Il se retourna majestueusement en faisant voler sa (nouvelle) cape derrière lui (ben oui, un Scorpion sans cape, ce n'est pas un Scorpion !). Milo esquissa un sourire diabolique :

-Je serai ton adversaire !

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ (Aioros ! D'X) Niveau action là, je pense qu'on est plutôt pas mal ! XP Encore un peu de « fight » dans le chapitre suivant puis ça va se calmer un moment )

Enfin voilà, laissez des reviews et à la prochaine ! 3

Bisous !


End file.
